Anjo negro
by Nine Potter
Summary: Tiago Potter passou cinco na prisão por um crime q ñ cometera,por culpa da familia evans, agora q estava livre de novo, ele tinha a intenção de se vingar dos Evans,ficando com tudo q lhes pertenciam,inclusivel sua ex noiva Lilian Evans...U.A!contém NC
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era um cavalheiro andante ou um anjo vingador?

Fazia cinco anos que Tiago Potter tinha conseguido salvar

da ruína o negócio de vinícola da família Evans...

Mas também tinha conquistado o coração da jovem e impressionável Lílian Evans.

No entanto, tinha acabado na prisão e por culpa de um desfalque que não tinha cometido.

Agora que era livre de novo tinha a intenção de limpar sua reputação.

Estava seguro de que os Evans lhe tinham feito uma armadilha,

por isso planejava ficar com tudo o que lhes pertencia...

incluindo Lílian, que não tinha feito nada para ajudá-lo quando mais precisara.

Mas ele se encarregaria de dar-lhe a cada um o seu merecido...

**N/A: Vamos começar pelo obvio, essa ficc é baseada em um dos livros de Lynne Graham, pra quem me conhece sabe q eu ñ curto muito o nome dos personagens em inglês, de todas as minhas ficc eu só os utilizei uma vez, e era uma songfic, isso pq foi um pedido e eu atendi, muito a contra gosto por sinal, portanto essa ficc eles serão Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans, tb costumo responder as reviews nos próprios capítulos, isso se receber algum, tem mais uma coisinha q eu tenho q advertir como vcs já perceberam no prólogo, o cara ta a cinco anos preso, e mesmo q na ficc ñ mencione isso, devo dizer, ele ñ teve direito a visitas intimas, então da pra ter uma leve idéia de q ele saia de lá com um pouco de vontade de...bem o q eu quero dizer é q ele só pensa naquilo...pronto falei...ops, quero dizer escrevi...rsrs**

**Então é claro q vai ter NC, imagina só o cara ta precisando.**

**Mesmo ñ gostando de fazer isso eu preciso deixar claro, se vcs ñ gostam ou os pais ñ permitem ñ sigam adiante...**

**Mais uma ultima observação eu ñ costumo usar beta, pq geralmente eu tenho muito pouco tempo...eu sei q aqueles q me conhecem devem estar se perguntando, como assim eu vivo criando varias maluquices na net, além de ter muitas ficcs espalhadas por aí q eu sempre leio e comento, pois é gente a minha vida ñ é tão calma assim, além de fazer faculdade de Direito, eu faço um monte de cursos q ocupam todos os meus dias, até nos sábados, me resta muito pouco tempo, as vezes eu tenho q ficar na net de madrugada sabendo q tenho q acordar cedo pra ir a faculdade, então eu nunca utilizo beta, mais ñ se preocupem meu português ñ é dos piores, mais qualquer coisa me avisem e me desculpem, sabe como é, uma vez eu fiquei até as quatro atualizando uma ficc, nessa hora ninguém pode raciocinar direito..rsrsr **

**Bom acho q é só isso, e quando eu digo "só" é forma de expressão, pq como já perceberam eu adoro escrever, se me derem corda eu fico aqui escrevendo da minha vida inteira... espero q vcs curtam a ficc...logo vai vir o primeiro post!!!!**

**beijos**


	2. capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

Nesse preciso momento, Tiago acabava de demonstrar que era um criminoso pouco comum. Enquanto se recuperava de uma violenta surra proporcionada por outros presos que invejavam sua popularidade, tinha arriscado sua própria vida para resgatar um servidor público de um incêndio no hospital do cárcere.

Fez-se um documentário televisivo questionando sua culpabilidade, e o programa gerou um grande interesse em sua causa que lhe foi muito favorável.

Quando dezoito meses atrás Tessari tinha morrido depois de reconhecer Tiago como seu filho e de deixar-lhe todos seus bens numa tentativa de limpar sua consciência, Tiago tinha se convertido num homem extremamente rico. Nem uma só vez durante os anos de cárcere o conde tinha visitado a seu filho ou tinha tentado pôr-se em contato com ele. Ademais, Félix tinha tido que usar todos os argumentos possíveis para convencer a seu orgulhoso cliente de que não podia permitir-se recusar essa herança se queria sua liberdade.

— Obrigado por tudo que fizeste —disse Tiago com sinceridade enquanto se despedia de Félix Carrington com um firme apertão de mãos.

— Estaremos em contato.

Os repórteres lhe perguntaram o que ele mais queria ao sair do cárcere? Ele respondeu: - Um copo de vinho e uma mulher.

Um copo de vinho e uma mulher? Isso não fazia sentido. A quem tinha querido impressionar?, perguntou-se Tiago enquanto entrava na limusine que o estava esperando. Sorriu amargamente sentindo raiva por tudo que tinha tido que agüentar.

Era como se toda sua vida tivesse tido que lutar para que os demais o valorizassem.

— Por que te esforça tanto na escola? Isso não te levará a nenhum lugar....

És o filho bastardo de Margareth Potter e todo mundo vai recordar isso. Não chames muita atenção, comporta-te como os outros meninos —lhe tinha dito sua falecida mãe com ansiedade, tentando compreender a um garoto de doze anos que se preocupava com coisas que a ela nunca lhe tinham interessado.

Desde então Tiago tinha seguido seu próprio caminho, e sabia que não saborearia o Brunello Reserva, esse estupendo vinho das colinas toscanas de sua infância, até que tivesse solucionado vários problemas e se sentisse satisfeito.

Primeiro, o referente à família Evans. Ele era o único que não pertencia à família e a única pessoa prescindível, e tinham feito dele um cabeça de turco. A mudança, ele tinha arruinado a corrente de armazéns de vinhos na que se baseava a fortuna familiar. Na realidade, o processo tinha começado mais de um ano antes, e só Rochelle tinha saído ilesa. Para reconhecer os esforços que Rochelle tinha feito para consertar os danos, ele estava disposto a recompensá-la.

E ademais estava a irmã pequena de Rochelle, Lílian Evans.

Ao pensar em sua antiga noiva, Tiago sorriu com dureza e suas feições se acentuaram. Ela tinha acordado os instintos protetores de Tiago e ele tinha convencido a si mesmo de que lhe oferecer qualquer outra coisa que não fora o casamento seria um insulto. Mas quando os Evans o elegeram como bode expiatório, Lílian devia de ter estado inteirada de tudo. Por certo que ela sabia que lhe tinham preparado uma armadilha! Porque então tinha rompido seu compromisso sem dar uma explicação satisfatória no dia anterior a sua detenção? O que sentia por ela lhe tinha custado caro, e era um erro que não voltaria a cometer com nenhuma mulher. Lílian o tinha traído por completo.

Vingança? Não, não fazia falta fazer um drama. Ainda que sentia desejos de deixar que seus genes sicilianos o levassem para o prazer da vingança, Tiago era um homem sofisticado. Para assegurar-se a justiça que ansiava, cada passo que tinha dado e que daria no futuro seguiria sendo formal e ético.

Seu avô materno tinha abandonado Sicília em circunstâncias parecidas, mas Tiago era um homem mais instruído e bem mais inteligente. Mas ainda assim desejava ver sofrer as suas vítimas.

— Não deverias pensar nos Evans — Disse em italiano a morena delgada que se sentava a seu lado.

— Este é um dia muito especial... Viva o, Tiago!

Quando Tiago olhou para Marlene, um brilhante sorriso iluminou seu rosto sombrio. Agarrou a mão expressiva que ela tinha levantado para acentuar sua frustração.

—Viveremos juntos... te prometo.

—Então vamos para casa, para Itália — pediu Marlene — Agora mesmo!

—Ainda não estou preparado —confessou Tiago— Tudo bem se você tirar umas férias? Depois de ter trabalhado incansavelmente em minha causa todos estes anos, creio que tu mereces.

Ao ouvir a sugestão Marlene apertou os lábios de cor framboesa e não disse nada. Sabia reconhecer uma advertência e até onde podia chegar com Tiago sem traspassar os limites.

Afogando um suspiro, Tiago se acomodou num dos cantos da limusine. Na prisão tinha aprendido a viver sem o luxo do espaço e sem comodidades enquanto lutava contra o sistema, um sistema implacável e inflexível que não levavam a sério quem afirmavam sua inocência.

Com freqüência o tinham trancado em sua cela durante vinte e duas horas ao dia, e isso era uma tortura especialmente cruel para um homem que sempre tinha apreciado os espaços abertos do campo.

Deixou de lado esses pensamentos sombrios e sentiu um desejo irrefreável de aspirar de novo o delicado aroma das videiras que cresciam nas ladeiras empinadas de Vila Contarini. Tinha vivido ali até que tinha oito anos, jogando nos arredores, procurando trufas e recolhendo frutas para sua mãe.

Imaginou-se assim mesmo no alto de uma dessas ladeiras, observando o brilhante céu azul e o cálido sol com alegria. Então pensou atônito que nesse momento ele era o dono de Vila Contarini, um dos mais importantes vinhedos toscanos. Recordou com amargura que uma vez tinha alimentado a fantasia de levar Lílian para casa como sua noiva, a um vinhedo bem mais pequeno.

Muito cedo Tiago tinha se dado conta de que nesta vida tinha que se esforçar.

Para comprar o vinhedo tinha tido que se forjar certa reputação no mundo dos negócios e ganhar dinheiro. Mas agora podia reorganizar suas prioridades porque, ironicamente, o pai ao que tinha desprezado desde que se conheceram tinha se assegurado de que Tiago não tivesse que se esforçar mais para ganhar-se a vida.

—Mantive uma parte do pessoal... pensei que te agradaria que alguém te preparasse a comida e atendesse ao telefone quando eu não estou. - Lhe disse Marlene enquanto saíam da limusine frente a uma elegante casa, situada num dos bairros residenciais mais impressionantes de Londres.

Tiago aceitou a chave que Marlene lhe estendia e entraram na casa.

—Senhor Potter... —uma senhora de idade totalmente vestida de negro se apressou a recebê-los na espaçosa entrada. — Sou a senhora Coulter, sua governanta. Algumas pessoas o estão esperando no salão.

Tiago franziu o cenho e a senhora Coulter abriu uma porta de painéis do outro lado da entrada, pois ele nunca tinha estado na casa que pertenceu a Roberto Tessari e não sabia onde o esperavam. Ao entrar na elegante habitação se encontrou frente a três mulheres sentadas em silêncio e teve que afogar um gemido de frustração.

Rochelle Digory, a enteada loira, formosa e atrevida de Harold Evans, exibia um decote muito pronunciado e uma saia o suficientemente curta como para provocar um ataque ao coração de um homem privado de sexo.

Lesley Jennings se sentava a seu lado. Era a inteligente advogada de Carrington & Carrington, cujas visitas à prisão, altivez e humor lhe tinham provocado muitas horas aborrecedoras.

E por último, Paola Masona, uma prima longínqua e filha do famoso vinicultor, que tinha herdado o título de Roberto Tessari mas nada de seu dinheiro.

Morena, esplêndida e segura de si mesma, dirigiu-lhe um olhar que refletia a superioridade que sentia. Nascida numa família ilustre ainda que empobrecida, Paola queria unir sua classe social com o dinheiro de Tiago, fazer vinho e... outras coisas com ele.

Com um sorriso zombador em seus lábios, Rochelle se levantou.

—Muito bem. A qual escolhe, Tiago? — perguntou bruscamente

Marlene interveio e disse com desdém:

— A vocês ocorreu pensar que talvez Tiago não queira receber nenhum convidado quanto mais vários?

— Ouviste o que disse o teu chefe ao sair do tribunal? Vimos às notícias e estamos bem informadas —disse Rochelle jogando para atrás sua cabeleira loira e desafiando Marlene.

— Quer uma mulher... e aqui estamos.

Lesley Jennings riu estrondosamente e Paola lhes dirigiu um olhar aborrecedor. Nenhuma das três parecia disposta a sair e Tiago reconheceu que tinha um problema. Apesar de seu desejo sexual, Rochelle, que era dada à vida libertina, estava fora de jogo. Lesley? Não, porque Tiago ainda, tinha assuntos pendentes com a assinatura legal, e ainda que ela estivesse disposta a arriscar sua reputação relacionando-se com um homem a quem tinham considerado um criminoso, ele não ia deixar que cometesse esse erro. E Paola? Sua proporção era extraordinária, perfeita e descarada, mas era demasiado cedo para comprometer-se...

----------------------------------------------

Com cada músculo de seu corpo tenso pelo esforço, Lílian meteu o tronco da arvore no carrinho de mão, mas esta se inclinou com o peso e o tronco voltou a cair ao chão. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas de frustração e se dispôs a começar de novo. Os dias e as noites de primavera eram frios, e ela tinha que manter acesas duas chaminés para seus avôs. Só os troncos maiores e pesados duravam o suficiente para esquentar as habitações no Castelo de Ballybawn.

Desafortunadamente, a noite de insônia a tinha deixado sem forças, e ainda estava em estado de choque pela notícia da liberdade de Tiago.

Tinha passado quatro horas recordando o momento da detenção de Tiago, acusado de falsear a contabilidade e de roubar. Lílian não pôde crê-lo ao princípio, mas pouco a pouco as provas o incriminaram. Quando encontraram suas impressões digitais num documento condenatório, ela se convenceu de que era culpado, acreditava que as impressões eram uma prova irrefutável. Como poderia ter sabido que cinco anos depois se desacreditaria da veracidade dessas impressões que tinham feito um papel tão importante no processo? Lílian sacudiu a cabeça desconcertada, conseguiu levantar o tronco até a carretilha e começou a andar para o castelo. Tiago estava livre... e ela tinha uma horrível dor de cabeça. Porque não podia pensar em algo que não nele? Era realmente inocente? Isso era o que diziam os jornais. Talvez ela o tivesse julgado mal.

O homem ao que se referia a imprensa era o mesmo homem que tinha amado mais do que pensava que poderia amar a alguém, e o mesmo homem que a tinha ferido profundamente. Tinha-se envolvido com Rochelle, mas de qualquer jeito, sua irmã era tudo o que ela não era: esplêndida, sexy e irresistível para os homens. Inclusive seu próprio pai preferia Rochelle. Enquanto pensava nisso um carro parou a seu lado. Era Emmeline Vance, uma amiga de Lílian desde a infância. Tinha-se convertido em artista e tinha alugada a ala georgiana do castelo para expor suas pinturas decorativas.

— Que está fazendo com esse carrinho de mão?

— Perguntou Emme franzindo o cenho. — Não se ofereceu papai a ajudar-te com os troncos?

Lílian não queria aceitar nenhum favor que não pudesse devolver, e menos ainda um favor de que o homem se sentiria obrigado a repetir...

—Teu pai já tem bastante trabalho com a granja.

—Estaria encantado de ajudar-te. Justo no outro dia estava dizendo que se preocupava com você —lhe confessou Emme— Tem que manter a propriedade, e alem do mais teus avôs... É muita responsabilidade para uma mulher, da tua idade! Lílian sentiu muita vergonha ao pensar que lhes dava pena aos Vance, os inquilinos de seu avô. E Emme não tinha nenhum tato.

— Como vai o negócio? —perguntou para mudar de assunto.

— Muito bem. Os desenhistas de interior vão contratar-me, mas também preciso trabalhar para os clientes para ter uns ganhos decentes.

—Droga! já é a hora? Tenho uma entrevista!

Quando Emme se foi Lílian voltou a pensar em Tiago. E vinte minutos depois, depois de ter deixado o feixe de lenha na sala de estar, sua avó, disse incapaz de conter suas emoções por mais tempo:

— Que te parece tudo o que dizem os jornais de Tiago? Eu não sei o que pensar, mas não posso tirar isso da cabeça.

—Preocupa-me que não costures —contestou Viola Ou'Brien ignorando o comentário de sua neta. — Tens que aprender a usar bem a agulha, se não, como vais arrumar os lençóis rasgados que estão no armário e voltar a cozer as cadeiras do refeitório?

—Vovó... Não leu o jornal que te dei esta manhã?

—Sim, querida. Tiago está livre. Por certo que é inocente, não me surpreendeu a notícia —declarou Viola Ou'Brien com tom neutro.

Lílian se pôs tensa. Não era momento de recordar que sua avó sempre se tinha negado a crer que Tiago era culpado. Mas Viola sempre tinha sido arredia a pensar em coisas desagradáveis, inclusive teria concedido o benefício da dúvida a um ladrão preso com as mãos na massa. Também preferia ignorar o fato de que as cadeiras que acabava de mencionar tinham entregado a uma sala de leilões fazia tempo.

—Teria sido muito romântico ver-te esperando na saída do tribunal quando Tiago apareceu como um homem livre. Há vezes, que é impróprio que uma jovem seja atrevida, mas há ocasiões especiais que demasiada reticência também é descortês.

Lílian fechou os olhos com desespero, apertou os dentes e se deixou cair num cadeirão.

—Presumo que sim, mas esta não é uma delas.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu que Viola Ou'Brien seguia sentada calmamente, bordando. Era uma mulher delgada de oitenta anos, que seguia penteando-se com o mesmo laço trançado de sua juventude e ainda se vestia com as mesmas prendas de vôo, como se o relógio tivesse parado em algum jantar dos anos trinta.

—Bem, acho que há alguma razão por que tenho ouvindo chorar Florrie todas as noites durante a última semana... Florrie somente chora quando há um casamento em perspectiva —disse Viola recordando-lhe a sua neta a lenda dos Ou'Brien. — Depois de quatrocentos e cinqüenta anos, poderia ter aprendido a ser mais jovial, mas suponho que um fantasma nunca pode ser feliz.

—Nunca a ouvi —disse Lílian.

— Presumo que pensas que o ruído que faz é o vento entre as árvores.

Lílian respirou profunda e lentamente e disse:

—Vovó, passaram cinco anos desde que decidi não me casar com Tiago.

- Sim, querida, eu sei. Recorda também porque então eu não ouvia a Florrie quando se supunha que ias casar em poucas semanas — Lílian apertou os dentes com força desejando ter o forças suficiente para contar a seus avôs a verdadeira razão de sua ruptura.

— Mas não posso crer que Tiago te jogue na cara tuas dúvidas passadas. Tu és a mulher que o recusou e ele não conhecerá a felicidade até que recupere teu amor e confiança.

— É impossível que Tiago e eu nos reconciliemos! — gritou Lílian com frustração.

—Compreendo, querida - murmurou Viola. — Esperar que Tiago dê o primeiro passo é muito cansativo. Por isso ter-se apresentado ontem no tribunal teria sido o mais fácil.

Ao ouvir a sua avó, Lílian se levantou de um salto. Sabia que a mulher não tinha nem idéia de quanto lhe doíam esses desejos e sugestões. Mas talvez ela tinha a culpa de ser demasiado sensível. Adorava a seus avôs pelo amor que sempre lhe tinham dado. Tinha tido um pai muito frio, Harold Evans, que nunca lhe tinha oferecido nem uma mostra de carinho.

—Ao final Tiago virá a Irlanda —prognosticou sua avó.

—Isso é muito improvável.

—Creio que não, querida. Depois de tudo, o castelo de Ballybawn praticamente lhe pertence —respondeu distraída enquanto procurava mais fio de bordar em sua cesta de linhas.

Lílian olhou a sua avó boquiaberta.

— Que foi que disseste? —perguntou convencida de que a tinha ouvido mal.

—Teu avô se zangará comigo... — os suaves olhos verdes de Viola refletiam preocupação. — Pediu-me que guardasse o segredo - durante uns segundos Lílian ficou perplexa, negando-se a aceitar essa informação. — É de má educação que uma mulher fale de negócios. Não creio que entendesse bem o que teu avô queria explicar-me. Preocupada e inquieta, Lílian Se deu conta de que sua avó empalidecia e que suas mãos tremiam. Nunca antes a tinha visto assim. —Claro que o entendeste mal —se obrigou a dizer.

Saiu da sala de estar com rapidez e, uma vez no escuro corredor, respirou profundamente. Como podia Tiago ser o proprietário da casa de seus avôs? Sua avó assim acreditava, e que seu avô tivesse rompido o costume de não comentar com sua mulher os negócios era um fato alarmante que apontava a que o impossível podia ser possível.

Depois de tudo, Lílian era consciente de que quando ainda estava noiva de Tiago, este tinha feito questão de fazer um importante empréstimo a seus avôs, que já andavam curtos de dinheiro. Lílian tinha se dedicado a reduzir custos para que o casal pudesse ao menos passar o resto de suas vidas em sua imensa e descomposta casa. Seu avô nunca lhe tinha permitido fazer-se cargo das contas, mas ela tinha presumido que a devolução do empréstimo estava em dia.

Só a idéia de que Tiago pudesse ter algum tipo de direito sobre o castelo de Ballybawn a horrorizava. Talvez seu avô tivesse outros problemas financeiros que tinha mantido em segredo. Ainda que Lílian tinha se licenciado em economia e tinha se esforçado para manter o castelo o avô, Hunt Ou'Brien seguia pensando que ela, como todas as mulheres, era vulnerável e tinha que a proteger das preocupações monetárias. Por isso, se seu avô o tinha comentado com Viola, significava que a situação era realmente séria.

Hunt Ou'Brien, desejando seguir os passos de seu pai em sua juventude. Tinha sido inventor de artefatos mecânicos, mas a tecnologia pôde com ele e decidiu converter-se num intelectual. Sempre estava na biblioteca felizmente rodeado de livros e, de fato, os livros se empilhavam no solo, nas cadeiras gastas e em sua escrivaninha, de maneira que ele, um ancião de oitenta e dois anos, preferia encostar se num canto de um velho sofá que usar uma mesa. Durante os últimos cinqüenta anos tinha estado trabalhando numa obra sobre a história de Irlanda.

Ninguém em Ballybawn tinha tido a honra de ler nem uma só palavra de seu trabalho, e Lílian duvidava que a algum editor, ele lhe concedesse esse privilégio.

— Hora de comer, querida? —perguntou-lhe Hunt Ou'Brien acima de seus óculos redondos.

Lilia recordou que numa ocasião Tiago apontou que seu avô seria um Santa Claus estupendo. Era pequeno e com uns olhos de cor azul brilhante, herança dos Ou'Brien, e seu cabelo e barba prateada lhe davam um aspecto alegre.

Era um bonachão, mas não soube superar os desafios aos que teve que se enfrentar quando herdou Ballybawn...

—Não —contestou Lílian. — Daqui a pouco farei a comida.

—Que lhe passou com Bridget? Está enferma? —perguntou distraído enquanto repassava as notas que acabava de escrever.

Fazia já mais de um ano que Bridget, a última das cozinheiras, tinha se despedido à idade de setenta e oito anos. Mas o avô de Lílian sempre tinha vivido com uma cozinheira em sua casa e, se não o tivessem chamado para comer, teria passado sem comida. Como sua avó, era incapaz de cuidar-se de si mesmo. O tempo passava implacavelmente fora dos muros do castelo enquanto seus velhos proprietários seguiam atrasados nos costumes do século anterior.

—Vovô... —Lílian tossiu para atrair a atenção do ancião.

— Vovó disse que Tiago é praticamente o proprietário do castelo.

Ao ouvi-la, Hunt Ou'Brien deixou de escrever e levantou a cabeça, observando-a com um olhar infantil de culpa.

— Eu...eu... pensava dizer-te cedo.

—Lílian se pôs a tremer e sentiu que lhe falhavam as pernas.

— Você falaste com vovó em vez de comigo? —disse incrédula.

—Tive que o fazer..., não tinha alternativa. Tinha que preparar a tua avó. A nossa idade, é melhor dar as más notícias pouco a pouco, e se finalmente temos que deixar o castelo...

— O castelo? —repetiu Lílian horrorizada.

—Temo que falhei com as duas. O homem tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça como se isso o reprovasse a si mesmo.

—Apesar de todas tuas maravilhosas idéias para manter à propriedade fora das dívidas desde os últimos quatro anos e mais um pouco, não temos nada com que devolver o empréstimo.

« Quatro anos e mais um pouco?». Lílian tirou uma pilha de livros de um cadeirão e se sentou frente a seu avô.

— Tente dar-me todos os dados — lhe pediu educadamente. — Os empréstimos se podem renegociar, talvez ainda possa resolvê-lo.

— É demasiada tarde para isso, querida. - Fui um tonto. Voltou a pôr os óculos e suspirou. — Deixei de abrir as cartas que vinham da firma legal que cuidavam dos assuntos de Tiago quando ele estava no cárcere. E depois daquele desafortunado assunto com o testamento de meu falecido irmão, não pude seguir pagando o empréstimo.

—Quem me dera se você tivesse me dito antes... — Lílian se sentiu aterrorizada ao saber que eles tinham ignorado essas cartas e, ainda que era consciente do desastre que seguiu à morte de seu tio avô Ivor, atreveu-se a fazer a pergunta que se tinha guardado durante muitos anos. — Quanto tiveste que pagar à ex mulher de Ivor para que anulasse o processo?

Seu avô fez uma careta e sussurrou uma quantidade que deixou a Lílian sem respiração. Já não tinha que perguntar por que tinha sido impossível pagar todas as dívidas.

—Não queria preocupar-vos contando-lhes o desastre que estava fazendo. - Somente aceitei o empréstimo porque acreditei que tu e Tiago iam casar.

Lílian ficou pálida e baixou olhar.

— Não me preocupei em como ia pagá-lo porque o castelo ia passar para tuas mãos e às de teu marido quando eu morresse.

Mas umas semanas depois decidiste não te casar com ele e tudo mudou.

—Sim... tudo mudou —afirmou Lílian pensando na época angustiante que seguiu à condenação de Tiago. Tinha renunciado a seu trabalho nos armazéns de vinhos de seu pai, feito as malas e voltado à Irlanda para viver com seus avôs outra vez. Mas nem a distância nem o lugar a tinha ajudado a acalmar a dor que sentia ao ter se separado do homem que amava, e o fato de começar do zero tinha sido bem mais difícil depois, de que a infidelidade de Tiago tivesse destroçado sua auto-estima.

—Ao princípio pensei que as coisas melhorariam e que seria capaz de pôr-me em dia com o empréstimo. Quando vi que não era possível, rezei para que o banco viesse em nossa ajuda.

Hunt Ou'Brien se levantou e se dirigiu a sua escrivaninha, onde abriu uma gaveta com certa dificuldade. — O banco recusou minha petição e ontem, enquanto dava um passeio, me acercou um homem e me deu este documento —disse levantando um papel dobrado. — Tenho que me enfrentar com uma ordem do tribunal. Tiago está em seu direito de recuperar o castelo. — Lílian deixou de olhar a gaveta repleta de envelopes sem abrir para observar o documento de que falava seu avô – Falei com o advogado da família. Se não aceito um acordo voluntário para saldar as dívidas, me declararão em bancarrota e isso acredito que seria pior. Perder a casa ou ficar na bancarrota? Que escolha!

Lílian se enfureceu. Como se atrevia Tiago a desalojar a dois anciãos indefesos e inofensivos a essas alturas de sua vida? Como se atrevia a intimidar e assustar a seu avô? Como se atrevia a fazer que as mãos de sua avó tremessem?

Será que já não tinha feito dano suficiente? Tinha destroçado a vida de Lílian, e ela estava disposta a viver como uma freira antes que ter que voltar a sentir a dor e a desilusão. Já não confiava nos homens. O homem a que adorava tinha se envolvido com uma mulher que a odiava, e ela tinha ficado, como costumava dizer sua avó, para vestir santos.

—Eu darei uma olhada nisto, vovô — murmurou Lílian.

— Se te faz sentir melhor, vá em frente. Mas te asseguro que nem um milagre poderia salvar-nos.

—Tu volta a teu livro.

—Espero que deixemos de passar apuros quando tenha vendido meu livro a uma editora - declarou Hunt Ou'Brien demonstrando uma ambição que sua neta não conhecia. — Quase terminei o volume oitavo. É o último.

— Parabéns! — exclamou Lílian com todo o entusiasmo de que foi capaz.

Seu avô voltou a sentar no sofá e alongou a mão para agarrar a pluma com um sorriso, esquecendo-se de todos os problemas enquanto se voltava a submergir no prazer da criação.

Lílian levou a gaveta cheia de envelopes para fora da habitação. Uma hora depois, quando só tinha revisado uma terceira parte dos documentos, sentiu-se derrotada. Os interesses e os atrasos tinham aumentado a dívida a uma quantidade exorbitante, e a falta de responsabilidade de seu avô o tinha piorado ainda mais. O empréstimo tinha protegido com o castelo, e o castelo era o único bem de seu avô. Ela não podia reunir a quantidade de dinheiro que deviam a Tiago, e já não sobrara nenhuma relíquia familiar para vender: a ambiciosa ex mulher de seu tio avô Ivor tinha se encarregado disso.

Lílian saiu da casa e se dirigiu ao lago que tinha aos pés do castelo.

Precisava de ar fresco. Começou a andar e cedo chegou ao salgueiro que se inclinava sobre a água. Tinha uma neblina que contribuía um pouco de irrealidade ao pálido reflexo das alamedas e as torres do castelo. Durante cinco anos tinha se esforçado para manter em dia todas as dívidas da casa e tinha acreditado que o estava conseguindo. Tinha sido tudo em vão?

Mas Ballybawn era bem mais do que uma responsabilidade: era o único lar que tinha tido. Sua mãe, Silvia, tinha saído de sua vida quando ela só tinha quatro anos. Antes que isso ocorresse, Lílian recordava vagamente nas horríveis cenas de fúria de seu pai que o convertia, talvez injustamente, num homem cruel e ameaçador. Quando finalmente se separaram, sua mãe deixou Inglaterra para voltar A Irlanda. Ainda que tinham passado mais de dez anos desde a última vez de que a mãe de Lílian tinha falado com seus pais,o casal de anciãos a recebeu calorosamente, ela e a sua filha. Foi no castelo onde Lílian soube o que era ser feliz, e quando Silvia se foi para não voltar, os Ou'Brien seguiram fazendo que sua neta se sentisse segura e querida.

Mas Tiago Potter nunca a tinha feito sentir-se segura nem querida.

Lílian sentiu um nó na garganta. Deixando de lado a precaução e o sentido comum, tinha-se apaixonado pelo primeiro homem atraente e sofisticado que tinha cruzado em seu caminho. Lilia não se tinha parado para pensar que não era especialmente bela nem sexy, como Rochelle ou as outras mulheres do passado de Tiago. Media algo menos de um metro sessenta e sua constituição era o que sua mordaz madrasta tinha definido uma vez como «quase assexual». Seus cavelos tinham todas as cores compreendidas entre o cobre, o tom avermelhado e o laranja, dependendo da luz.

Lílian não tinha sido uma garota popular, sua irmã lhe tinha roubado seu primeiro noivo, era uma sonhadora. Mas na idade de vinte e um anos tinha se considerado uma pessoa madura.

No entanto, reconhecia que sua falta de experiência com os homens tinha sido uma desvantagem. Tinha se sentido totalmente cativada ao ver Tiago. Esfregou os olhos e se obrigou furiosamente a deixar de pensar nele.

O compromisso tinha se rompido, e também seu coração e seus sonhos. Lílian estremeceu e levou as mãos ao rosto úmido. Sempre tinha sido demasiado sensível e demasiado confiada. A infidelidade de Tiago a tinha destroçado, mas inclusive até a seu próprio pai lhe tinha surpreendido que Tiago tivesse se interessado por ela.

— Nunca foste o tipo de Potter. Deveria ter suspeitado que vinha com segundas intenções. Se ele foi atrás de tua irmã Rochelle... Bem, é normal — tinha dito seu pai.

Frustrada, Lílian respirou profundamente e afastou de sua mente esses pensamentos dolorosos. Tudo já tinha passado. Ballybawn estava ameaçado outra vez, mas nessa ocasião a ameaça procedia de Tiago, que sempre jogava para ganhar.

Mas que era o que poderia querer Tiago de um castelo frio e incômodo perdido na Irlanda? Os atrativos da cidade de Dublin ficavam muito longe. E não era verdade que Tiago era multimilionário graças ao dinheiro que lhe tinha deixado seu pai? Lílian se sentiu aliviada ao pensar que Tiago era tão rica que o fato de vender um castelo em ruínas não o enriqueceria em nada.

Apesar disso, sabia que só tinha uma opção: devia voar para Londres para ver Tiago em pessoa, já que só ele podia parar o processo legal. Mas, como podia enfrentar-se com ele e menos ainda nessas condições tão degradantes? Lílian tremeu ao pensar nisso, mas sabia que tinha que encontrar a força necessária para fazê-lo porque, como ocorria com outros muitos assuntos de Ballybawn, ela era a única pessoa disponível para fazer-se cargo.

**N/A: Aí esta o primeiro capitulo, eu sei q tem partes q talvez ñ dê para entender, mais pense em um quebra-cabeça q vai se montando quando os próximos capitulo vão saindo, mais para q ñ pense q eu sou maluca vou adiantando q Lílian e Rochelle ñ são irmã de sangue, por isso sobrenomes diferentes, mais isso eu explico mais tarde e please ñ julgue o meu Ti, ta, vamos dizer q ele tem...seus motivos... **

**Respondendo****:**

**Anggie****:olá, q bom te encontrar por aqui novamente, espero q vc goste da fic e continue **

**Morgana bauer****: pois é, eu amo os livros dela, espero q vc goste **

**Raquel Cullen****: Olá. Ai está, postei o mais rápido possível, espero q vc curta a **

**Liv stock****: aí está, espero q vc goste. Bjs.**

**Aí está pessoal primeiro capitulo, espero q gostem e deixem reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. capitulo II

**CAPITULO II**

Quatro dias depois, com a cara vermelha, sem respiração e consciente de que o atraso do vôo para Londres tinha feito que chegasse quinze minutos tarde a seu encontro com Tiago às duas em ponto, Lílian se sentava na elegante sala de estar de seu escritório. Se concentrou no desafio ao que ia enfrentar. Tinha que dizer a Tiago porque o empréstimo tinha atrasos e pedir-lhe mais tempo para poder pagá-lo.

Ele era um homem de negócios, e se conseguisse convencê-lo de que sacaria ainda mais dinheiro deixando que seus avôs vivessem no castelo, talvez conseguisse que parasse o processo de recuperação da propriedade. Com uma mão nervosa comprovou que o plano que tinha traçado seguia em sua bolsa.

Esforçando-se para manter-se calma olhou a seu redor, desejando encontrar algo que a distraísse da confrontação iminente. O escritório tinha um estilo clássico próprio dos negócios com sucesso. Roberto Tessari tinha morrido dezoito meses atrás, e apesar do encarceramento de Tiago as companhias de seu pai tinham seguido comerciando. Nessas circunstâncias, não era surpreendente que Tiago tivesse decidido estabelecer em Londres uma base de operações para Tecnologias Potter. Ademais, assim tinha a oportunidade de supervisionar ele mesmo o trabalho, em vez de confiar em outros.

O fato de que ela tivesse chegado tarde a entrevista era um ponto negativo.

Tiago tinha um relógio interno que nunca lhe falhava e tratava sem consideração as pessoas que não eram pontuais. Lílian respirou profundamente para manter a calma, mas a cada minuto estava mais nervosa. Nos últimos quatro dias tinha lutado para não pensar em como se sentiria ao ver Tiago de novo.

Mas ainda sem tê-lo visto já o sabia: estava aterrorizada. Não podia pensar e lhe suavam as mãos.

—Tiago te verá agora... você tem quinze minutos! —disse Marlene Macknnon dirigindo-se a Lílian. Vestia um invejável traje de jaqueta que contrastava com o traje cinza antiquado de Lílian.

— Como te sentes ao ser uma sanguessuga? perguntou enquanto acompanhava Lílian pelo corredor.

— Não sei de que está falando —Lílian inclinou a cabeça, dizendo-se que devia ter estado preparada para esse ataque, já que Marlene era totalmente leal a Tiago e tinha muito carinho por ele. Sua amizade se remontava aos tempos de escola, e tinha começado a trabalhar para ele assim que saiu da universidade.

— Suponho que a cinco anos nem sequer te ocorreu que Tiago queria que lhe devolvêsseis o empréstimo. Se tivesse tido mais dinheiro, poderia ter pago a uma equipe de assessores legais e talvez nunca teria ido ao cárcere. A mulher italiana viu como Lílian empalidecia. — Saíste-lhe cara e ainda lhe estás saindo cara, e isso, sob meu ponto de vista, isso é ser uma sanguessuga.

—Se Tiago tivesse pedido o dinheiro, meu avô não teria podido devolver.

Mas Marlene não a estava escutando.

—Estou desejando ver teu castelo irlandês sem que tu estejas dentro. Cometeste o maior erro ao vir hoje aqui.

Marlene abriu a porta do escritório e Lílian entrou sem ouvi-la, pois lhe preocupava mais ver Tiago de novo depois de tanto tempo.

— Graças, Marlene —murmurou Tiago secamente, sabendo que a expressão de satisfação da mulher significava que tinha exercitado sua língua ferina.

Lílian não podia tirar os olhos de cima dele.

Ainda que tivesse visto meia dúzia de fotos dele nos jornais, tê-lo de frente em carne e osso a desarmou.

—Sente-se —sugeriu Tiago.

A Lílian lhe secou a boca e lhe acelerou o coração, mas não deixou de olhá-lo.

Seu elegante e caro traje escuro lhe serviam com perfeição, adaptando-se aos ombros largos, os quadris estreitos e as pernas longas e potentes. E nesse mesmo momento Lílian pôde ver as mudanças: o corte de cabelo mais agressivo, o ângulo mais pronunciado do rosto, a linha dura e inflexível da boca sensual. Seguia sendo enormemente atraente, pensou Lílian dolorosamente, mas tinha um ar de indiferença que ela nunca tinha visto.

Sem se dar conta, Lílian inclinou a cabeça para atrás e chocou com os olhos de uma cor de ouro escuro. Eram uns olhos formosos, atrevidos e brilhantes rodeados de pestanas negras e espessas. Lílian sentiu uma onda de calor no ventre, pôs-se rígida e apertou o olhar. Todas as sensações que tinha conseguido esquecer a assaltaram de novo: a fraqueza das pernas, o endurecimento dos seios, a sensação da pele tencionando pela excitação.

Uma única olhada tinha sido suficiente para deixá-la sem defesas.

—Passou muito tempo... —murmurou sentando-se rapidamente.

Mas ainda assim recordava ao detalhe tudo o que tinha sentido por ele. Lílian tinha sido enormemente feliz e isso não podia esquecê-lo. Tinha pensado que ele era sincero e honrado, mas tudo tinha sido uma ilusão. O dia depois de ter provado os lençóis de cetim de sua irmã, Tiago tinha mentido sem duvidá-lo. E era um mentiroso muito hábil, recordou Lílian, porque nem num só instante tinha duvidado dele.

Nesse mesmo momento Tiago estava recordando quanto tempo ele tinha demorado a deixar de desejar a essa mulher delgada e pequena. Tinha dito a si mesmo que não devia sentir-se atraído por nenhuma outra mulher dessas características, ainda que tivesse a pele tão suave como a seda, os olhos da cor maravilhosa de um lago da montanha e a boca encantadora e sedutora como uma fruta madura.

Observou-a minuciosamente. Os cachos de cor avermelhada lhe caíam sobre os ombros e acentuavam a delicada curva de suas bochechas. Viu as manchas escuras que Lílian tinha sob os olhos e, sem prévio aviso, a ira que pensava que tinha sob controle se apoderou dele.

— Sugiro que comeces a falar rapidamente — disse Tiago rispidamente. Lílian pensou nos pontos mais importantes e começou a falar ao momento:

—Marlene disse que se tivéssemos devolvido o empréstimo depois que te prenderam, poderias ter contratado a uns advogados melhores para que te defendessem. Sua boca sensual se curvou numa careta cínica.

- Isso é falso. Tinha fé no sistema legal britânico, nunca pensei que precisasse de uma defesa de primeira classe.

Suas palavras não a fizeram sentir-se melhor. Era consciente de que os primeiros seis meses depois que Tiago fora encarcerado tinham sido tremendamente dolorosos. Tinha passado muito tempo antes que ela pudesse pensar com clareza.

—De todas formas, me teria agradado que meu avô ou eu tivéssemos pensado nesse ponto.

A Tiago lhe irritou o arrependimento de Lílian. Não lhe tinha ocorrido que esse descuido tinha sido o menor de seus pecados de omissão? Ainda que a decisão de não se casar com ele não tivesse tido relação com sua detenção, que tinha sido da confiança que tinha nele e do apoio que poderia ter-lhe oferecido?

Em lugar disso lhe tinha dado as costas, como se nunca tivesse existido.

— Não? Suponho que te sentirias muito segura na Irlanda, defraudando-me.

- Não foi assim! —exclamou Lílian consternada

— Não? —Tiago lhe dirigiu um olhar que foi como o relho de um chicote.

—Estava demasiado ocupado lutando por recuperar minha liberdade para começar uma ação legal sobre esse empréstimo. Não está mal, Lílian. Encarceraram-me por um roubo que não cometi enquanto tu roubavas a mim.

- Não foi assim... para começar, concedeste-lhe esse empréstimo a meu avô, não a mim —lhe recordou furiosa enquanto se levantava. — Nunca tive acesso aos assuntos financeiros de meu avô, sempre fazia questão de levá-los ele. De fato faz só quatro dias que me inteirei de que tinha atrasado nos pagamentos e foi porque já não pôde manter os problemas em segredo.

Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Prova ao sair e ao voltar a entrar com uma história mais convincente?

— Se acreditas ou não, é a verdade! —exclamou sem olhá-lo diretamente, porque cada vez que o fazia perdia a concentração.

— Porque deveria crer no que dizes? Porque deveria confiar em ti?

Lílian lhe dirigiu um olhar de reprovação, mas depois se deu conta de que, se ela não confiava nele, como ia esperar que ele confiasse nela? Quando o condenaram ela acreditou que era culpado.

— Resumamos — continuou Tiago. — Os pagamentos do empréstimo deixaram de ser produtivos depois dos seis primeiros meses. Isso faz mais de quatro anos. E estás tentando convencer-me de que não sabias o que passava? - Sinto muito, mas não acredito.

Lílian se pôs tensa. Era evidente que não estava disposto a escutá-la.

— Me estás escutando, verdade?

— essa sensação de déjavu?

— Que queres dizer? —perguntou Lílian desconcertada.

—Assim é como me trataste no dia que me disseste que não querias casar comigo. Não me deste nenhuma explicação nem quiseste escutar uma só palavra do que te disse.

Ao recordar esse horrível dia, Lílian sentiu um nó na garganta.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Tiago tinha o descaramento de referir-se àquele dia.

—Pensei ter vindo para falar do empréstimo de meu avô...

—O empréstimo que ele aceitou porque eu não suportava a idéia de que te preocupasses em como poderiam viver teus avôs no castelo. Aqui há uma dimensão pessoal que tu te empenhas em ignorar.

— E que mais posso fazer? —perguntou Lílian enfurecida.

Cada uma das afirmações de Tiago a deixava surpresa. Depois de como a tinha tratado, só o homem mais cruel teria se referido a seu curto compromisso.

—Dizer a verdade. É possível que isso te faça ganhar mais cinco minutos de meu tempo — disse Tiago com desprezo.

— Para valer? Estás perguntando porque rompi nosso compromisso? Não imaginas? —Lílian sentia que o coração lhe batia com força. — Não vou rebaixar ao nível de dizer-te!

— É essa tua última palavra?

Lílian apertou os lábios e levantou o queixo fazendo um gesto afirmativo e desafiante.

— Então não tenho mais tempo para ti — Tiago passou do seu lado e abriu a porta, olhando-a profundamente.

—Isso não é justo... Não podes fazer isso!

—Posso fazer o que quiser em meu próprio escritório.

Lílian ficou com o olhar fixo no nada, desejando que se desvanecessem as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar de seus olhos. Ele a tinha intimidado e a estava obrigando a adotar uma posição humilhante.

Tiago permanecia imóvel. Tinha esperado muito tempo para ouvir a resposta e estava decidido a não deixar escapar essa oportunidade.

Lílian o olhou e disse:

—Muito bem... Mas primeiro deixa-me que explique o do empréstimo, e desta vez escuta-me.

Tiago voltou a fechar a porta e se fez silêncio na sala. Com todos os músculos do corpo tensos, Lílian se sentou de novo.

—Estou esperando... —Tiago se apoiou na borda de sua luxuosa escrivaninha de cristal.

Durante um instante Lílian observou esses rasgos atraentes e agressivos, viu a força de seus ângulos marcados e, antes de que pudesse saber o que lhe estava passando, o desejo se apoderou dela. Perdeu a concentração e, furiosa com ela mesma, lutou para se concentrar. Mas estava recordando as inumeráveis noites nas que tinha acordado quente e envergonhada pelos sonhos febris em que eles faziam amor... tanto durante seu compromisso como depois do encarceramento de Tiago, recordou também que Rochelle já tinha experimentado esse prazer antes que ela.

Tiago, sem pensar no que estava fazendo e com os hormônios masculinos em alerta vermelho, estava imaginando Lílian deitada no tapete de seu escritório, dominada por ele. Isso lhe fez recordar o tempo que tinha passado desde a última vez que teve uma mulher em sua cama: cinco anos e quatro meses. Quatro meses desperdiçados com Lílian, quatro meses antepondo as necessidades dela, às suas próprias e esperando uma noite de casamento que nunca tinha chegado. Seu rosto bronzeado empalideceu de raiva. Tinha que estar faminto de sexo para que ela ainda o excitasse, e louco para perguntar-se se Lílian ainda era virgem.

Lílian se sentia incapaz de olhá-lo e estava angustiada ao se dar conta do vulnerável que era à sua potente aura sexual. Isso não significava que estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por ele, senão que se estava comportando como uma verdadeira idiota e já era hora de deixar de tolices.

— És virgem? —perguntou ele sem poder evitá-lo.

Lílian o olhou com uns olhos verdes horrorizados, tão desconcertada que começou a gaguejar.

Tiago a observou com satisfação.

—Isso é um sim. Não, não te preocupe em negá-lo. Se tivesses perdido a virgindade, não te ruborizarias nem te envergonharias.

Sentindo-se terrivelmente mortificada, Lílian apertou os dentes com força e se preparou para falar sem que o tremor se refletisse em suas palavras.

— Quantas mulheres virgens de vinte e seis anos conheces?

—Tu és especial. O empréstimo —disse Tiago satisfeito enquanto via como Lílian cruzava uma delgada perna sobre a outra e depois a voltava a descruzar.

Lílian engoliu saliva com dificuldade e se obrigou a concentrar-se na difícil situação de seus avôs. Tinha que lhe fazer entender várias coisas para que se desse conta de que nunca ninguém tinha tido intenção de defraudá-lo.

—O irmão mais velho de meu avô, meu tio avô Ivor, morreu pouco depois de que ingressasses na prisão...

Ainda tinha umas pernas fantásticas, admitiu Tiago. Imaginou as partes de seu corpo que não podia ver: a suave e feminina curva dos quadris, a cintura diminuta e a surpreendente plenitude dos pequenos seios. Sentiu que o desejo sexual explodia em seu interior.

—Creio que nunca o mencionaste —disse com a respiração entrecortada.

—Eu nem me dava conta de que Ivor existia. Vivia como um ermitão longe da Irlanda.

— Consciente da terrível tensão que tinha no ambiente e sabendo que Tiago talvez não quisesse ouvir a explicação, falou ainda mais rápido.

— Meu avô herdou Ballybawn porque seu pai deserdou Ivor por acumular muitas dívidas quando era jovem. Nos anos setenta Ivor teve um grave acidente e nunca voltou a ser o mesmo. Voltou-se ante social, era incapaz de manter um trabalho e sua mulher, que era bem mais jovem do que ele, foi embora com outro homem.

Faz uns vinte anos Ivor regressou a Ballybawn porque estava na ruína e não tinha outro lugar onde ir. Meu avô o recolheu...

— Quanto tempo vai demorar esta história? —interrompeu Tiago secamente.

—Meu avô se sentia muito culpado de que seu irmão tivesse sofrido tanto, e queria que Ivor sentisse que tinha o mesmo direito que ele a viver em Ballybawn. Assim que lhe cedeu a metade do castelo...

— Por que não me disseram antes? —perguntou com um rosnado.

— Eu também não soube até que todos os problemas saíram à luz—finalmente Lílian levantou a cabeça para encontrar-se com o olhar dourado de Tiago.

Isso lhe secou a boca e a espinha dorsal se pôs rígida.

— Estás dizendo que Hunt aceitou meu empréstimo sabendo que não era o único proprietário do castelo?

—Nessa época Ivor fez um testamento deixando sua metade a meus avôs e a seus descendentes — se apressou a explicar—. Mas depois de sua morte esse testamento resultou nulo porque não tinha atestado corretamente em seu antigo testamento. O que redigiu quando ainda estava casado, deixava todos seus bens a sua ex mulher... E ela reclamou a metade de Ballybawn. Meu avô chegou a um acordo extrajudicial com ela, vendeu tudo o que pôde vender e já não pôde defrontar aos pagamentos do empréstimo.

— Supondo que acredite essa história tão inacreditável - disse Tiago ironicamente, — porque Hunt não disse o que estava passando?

—Não podia manejá-lo, assim fez como se não ocorresse nada. Posso te mostrar uma gaveta cheia de cartas de teu contabilista e de seu advogado que meu avô nunca abriu. Tiago... Pode acreditar que nada sabia até alguns dia atrás! — exclamou cheia de impotência.

O telefone soou e Tiago se voltou para atender. Enquanto, Lílian observava seu nariz arrogante, o ângulo orgulhoso de seu perfil e sua boca sensual.

Tinha sido muito amável com seus avôs quando viajaram à Londres para conhecê-lo. A Tiago lhe tinha agradado o casal de anciãos. Já não lhe ficava nada de compaixão?

Tiago pendurou o telefone e se voltou para ela.

— Ao dizer-me que teu avô ocultou o fato de que só era o proprietário de parte do castelo não lhe fizeste nenhum bem.

— Pensei que o melhor era ser sincera...

— Quem é? Uma menina pequena? — Tiago sacudiu a cabeça assombrado por sua ingenuidade, já que acabava de dar mais razões para seguir adiante com a ordem de recuperação do castelo.

— Sugiro que guardes o final da história e que me contes por que rompeste comigo e, o mais importante, quem te mandou que o fizesses.

— Que quem me disse que o fizesse? — repetiu Lílian desconcertada.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

—É a hora de pôr as cartas sobre a mesa. Somente tinha uma razão para ver-te hoje e não tinha nada a ver com quanto dinheiro me deves. Essa razão é que o ramo Evans de tua família me meteu no cárcere durante cinco anos!

De ante dessa acusação, Lílian o olhou sem compreender.

—Minha família não tem a culpa de que a polícia não pesquisasse teu caso adequadamente. E por que crês que foi alguém quem te levou ao cárcere?

—Rompeste comigo e na manhã seguinte me prenderam. Só um tonto não creria que esses dois acontecimentos não estavam relacionados —disse Tiago com um tom suave e sibilante que tinha um efeito apavorante sobre ela.

— Para salvar a ti e a tua família do escândalo, algum dos Evans te aconselhou que te desfizesses de mim, e quero saber quem foi. Essa pessoa sabia que me preparavam uma armadilha.

—Não posso crer que durante todo este tempo pensasses isso de minha família e de mim. Mas tinha uma boa razão para dizer-te aquele dia que já não queria casar-me contigo, não precisava que ninguém mais o dissesse. Teu comportamento foi suficiente.

— Comportamento? Depois de tudo o que passei, não vou permitir que ninguém me xingue —enquanto ela falava Tiago começou a sentir uma fúria abrasadora e seus rasgos tinham endurecido.

— Acabou seu tempo. Tenho uma reunião e não vejo nenhum motivo para atrasá-la. Te verei amanhã às onze da manhã.

— Não podes me fazer voltar aqui amanhã! —exclamou Lílian incrédula.

—Deverias ter chegado hoje a tempo.

Lílian se pôs em pé de um salto.

— Pelo amor de Deus, tenho um bilhete para voltar para casa esta tarde!

—Então tens um problema. E pensa com cuidado o que vais dizer-me amanhã porque não vou dar-te uma segunda oportunidade.

— Que significa isso? É que não te afetou nada do que te disse hoje? — perguntou Lílian consternada.

—Nada — admitiu Tiago.

Ao ouvi-lo lhe encolheu o coração. Se deu conta de que não tinha outra opção mais do que voltar no dia seguinte e remexeu em sua bolsa até encontrar os papéis que procurava. Aproximou-se de Tiago e os deixou em sua mesa.

—Então ao menos dê uma olhada nas idéias que tenho para Ballybawn antes de que volte. São claras, práticas e vão direto ao ponto, como a ti te agrada.

—Lílian, o que menos me interessa agora são tuas idéias para salvar uma propriedade que cedo será minha.

Lílian se sentiu tão desesperada que começou a marear se.

—Não posso crer que esteja aqui contigo — disse entre dentes. _Isto não parece real.

O olhar dourado de Tiago se posou sobre seus rasgos delicados. Ela não tinha feito nem uma só referência a seu encarceramento por um delito que não tinha cometido. Não tinha pronunciado nem uma só palavra de pesar. Era como a princesa de um conto de fadas, totalmente fora da realidade.

— Eu posso fazer que seja real — murmurou Tiago suavemente, tomando-a nas mãos e atraindo-a para ele antes que ela pudesse adivinhar sua intenção.

— Que estás fazendo? —Lílian se pôs tensa enquanto ele juntava seus corpos. Sentia que o coração ia saltar-lhe do peito.

—Estou fazendo que seja real,cara mia — a olhou sorrindo.

À mente de Lílian foi uma onda de recordações das quais não tinha se permitido pensar. Quis apartar-se dele, mas se encontrou com seu olhar, e as imagens do passado a bombardearam sem piedade: a luz do sol refletindo-se na pele de Tiago enquanto ela o abraçava, seu enorme atrativo, o forte desejo de Lílian e o convencimento de que era a mulher mais afortunada do mundo, tudo isso lhe veio a mente.

Tiago lhe cobriu os lábios rosados com um beijo duro e profundo, e o corpo de Lílian reagiu à onda de calor que se concentrou em sua pélvis. A cabeça lhe dava voltas e as pernas começaram a falhar. As reações mais primitivas a fizeram apertar-se contra o corpo musculoso de Tiago enquanto a língua dele explorava o interior de sua boca.

Tiago a afastou dele. A adrenalina circulava por todo seu corpo e sentia dor do intenso desejo sexual que o embargava. Mas não lhe importou, porque tinha demonstrado que ela também o desejava.

—Vejo que continuo te agradando —murmurou provocativamente.

Lílian empalideceu ao se dar conta de como tinha reagido e imediatamente sentiu uma raiva incontrolável. Deu-lhe uma bofetada tão forte que sentiu uma dor forte na mão.

— Imbecil! —exclamou— Te odeio!

Tiago nem sequer se mexeu e Lílian, quando viu as marcas que tinha deixado na bochecha, começou a sentir vergonha de seu comportamento. Tinha perdido o controle e nada podia justificar sua violência. Nunca tinha chegado ao extremo de bater em ninguém. Piscou incrédula e, horrorizada pelo que tinha feito, apressou-se a murmurar uma desculpa.

Ele a olhou destemido, com olhos letais.

—Te verei amanhã... e não chegues tarde.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Lílian, o rosto de Tiago se iluminou com um sorriso de satisfação. Ela tinha perdido a cabeça e no dia seguinte ele descobriria o que queria saber. E depois? Por fim se deu conta de porque nenhuma outra mulher tinha conseguido despertar seu interesse. Ainda a desejava...

Por quê? Pensou que suas necessidades eram muito básicas. O desejo e a vingança faziam uma combinação explosiva. Odiava-a mas ainda morria para fazer amor com ela, para ter essas pernas perfeitas ao redor dele, para ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome e comprovar que podia dar-lhe prazer.

Ao sair do impressionante edifício que albergava Tecnologias Potter, Lílian se deu conta de que não tinha idéia de para onde iria. Tentou tranqüilizar-se, mas sabia que o encontro com Tiago tinha sido um desastre. Esse beijo e a bofetada... «Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida», disse a si mesma enquanto descobria uma cafeteira do outro lado da rua e se dirigia a ela.

Ele a tinha acusado de ignorar a «dimensão pessoal» mas, que esperava dela? Compaixão? Perdão? Entendimento? A angústia e culpabilidade que lhe tinha causado sua infidelidade viveriam com ela até sua morte.

A difícil relação com sua irmã Rochelle tinha começado na infância

Poucos meses depois de divorciar-se de sua mãe Silvia, seu pai se casou em segundas núpcias com Pamela uma viúva com dois filhos. Mas Harold Evans não tentou separar a sua filha de quatro anos de seus avôs irlandeses.

De fato, passaram seis anos antes de que ele pensasse melhor e decidisse que Lílian vivesse com eles.

Até então Rochelle tinha doze anos e era a menina mimada da casa.

Seu irmão Amos, de quinze anos, tinha aceitado Lílian, mas nem sua irmã nem sua mãe tinham sido tão tolerantes. Rochelle se sentiu indignada ao inteirar-se de que o padrasto ao que adorava tinha outra filha de seu anterior casamento.

Mas não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de que Lílian lhe roubasse sua privilegiada situação na família, já que Harold tinha bem mais carinho a sua enteada bonita e travessa do que tinha tido com sua própria filha. Lílian recordava demasiado à ex-mulher que o tinha denegrido e humilhado com seus amantes, e ademais, à madrasta de Lílian lhe aborrecia ter que se fazer cargo dela.

Os cinco anos seguintes tinham sido muito desgraçados para Lílian. Em casa tinha que suportar os comentários sobre a promiscuidade de sua mãe e no colégio Rochelle e suas amigas a intimidavam. Ao final não pôde mais e abandonou a casa, e quando seu avô telefonou a Harold Evans para dizer-lhe que sua filha estava sã e salva em Ballybawn, ele lavou as mãos e se desentendeu de Lílian.

No entanto, seis anos depois, recém bacharel e desejando que seu pai a aceitasse, Lílian solicitou um trabalho na corrente dos Evans. Pensava que depois de adulta poderia conseguir com seu pai a relação que não tinha podido estabelecer quando era pequena. Mas ao olhar atrás Lílian fez uma careta de dor, porque seu pai só a tinha contratado por um certo sentido do dever. Sempre tinha sido uma estranha na família Evans, esse fato não tinha mudado.

E Rochelle também não tinha mudado. Ainda que tivessem passado cinco anos, Lílian ainda sentia náuseas ao recordar o dia que descobriu com horror que o homem que amava, o homem que lhe tinha presenteado um anel de compromisso, tinha-se envolvido com Rochelle antes que ela o conhecesse. Dezoito meses antes sua irmã tinha desfrutado de uma aventura de fim de semana com Tiago quando trabalhava como modelo na Itália. Tinha sido uma coincidência e Tiago não tinha associado a Rochelle Digory com os Evans, e quando se fez cargo da economia da corrente de vinhos da família, Rochelle vivia em Nova York.

—Foi algo sem importância —explicou Tiago quando Rochelle soube que Lílian estava prometida com um de seus antigos amantes. Tiago se esforçou para acalmá-la e consolá-la, mas Lílian seguia muito agoniada. — Não significou nada para nenhum dos dois. Não estou orgulhoso disso, mas também não me arrependo. Não faças um drama disto. Sinto que Rochelle seja teu irmã, mas todos somos adultos e ela e eu só somos amigos.

Mas Rochelle sempre tinha querido algo mais, e essa mesma tarde a felicidade de Lílian se desvaneceu, sentindo-se em seu lugar ameaçada e insegura. Não precisava uma bola de cristal para saber que o caráter competitivo de Rochelle cedo lhe causaria problemas.

Quarenta e oito horas depois Rochelle já tinha disposto o campo de batalha: sua irmã, cuja aversão ao trabalho era bem conhecida, tinha aceitado um trabalho temporário com os Evans e tinha se apresentado com uma camiseta justa e uma saia muito curta. Estava usando todas as armas sedutoras que possuía para tentar Tiago e que este voltasse a sua cama. Lílian tinha mantido à margem enquanto Rochelle flertava com Tiago, e quando ao final se queixou, ele lhe disse que estava sendo paranóica e que os ciúmes eram muito pouco atraentes.

Rochelle tinha ganhado, pensou Lílian com dor sentada diante de um café que ainda não tinha tocado. Poucas semanas depois, ao regressar Lílian de uma visita a Ballybawn, Rochelle, que tinha recolhido uma inconfundível abotoadura de ouro do tapete de seu dormitório, o deu a Lílian com um sorriso zombador de triunfo.

—Sim, ontem à noite Tiago dormiu comigo. Por que deveria encobri-lo? —disse sua irmã com um olhar divertido. — Mas não sejas muito dura com ele. É um homem muito apaixonado. Como pensaste que poderias conservar um homem como ele com tua lastimável idéia de «quero chegar virgem ao casamento?

— Ele disse isso? —Lílian se sentiu tremendamente humilhada ao saber que Tiago tinha compartilhado algo tão íntimo. E tinha que ter sido ele, porque ninguém mais possuía essa informação.

—A verdade é que nós rimos muito dessa idéia — disse Rochelle

— És uma puritana. Mas se te serve de consolo, ainda que o sexo com Tiago foi estupendo ele não pensa deixar-te.

— Cala-te! —gritou Lílian agoniada, mas não tinha maneira de silenciar Rochelle.

—Mas claro, eu não ficarei com a maior parte da corrente de vinhos de papai, verdade? —continuou sua irmã com rancor. Está claro que Tiago sabe o que quer. Como crês que se abriu caminho até converter-se no que é agora? Enquanto tiveres o dote do armazém de vinhos, você o terá, mas talvez devesse deixar aberta a porta de teu quarto para evitar que volte a perder-se. Ainda que duvido que uma puritana como tu possa estar à altura de sua resistência e inventiva na cama!

Tentando conservar o pouco orgulho que ainda lhe ficava, Lílian tinha decidido não se enfrentar a Tiago e devolver-lhe simplesmente o anel. Tinha-o feito assim porque pensava que enquanto seguissem trabalhando os três na empresa Evans, ela sofreria a maior das humilhações se o comportamento de Tiago saía à luz. Se tivesse contado a história ao resto da família, Rochelle teria assegurado de que os empregados e todos seus amigos soubessem porque tinha rompido o compromisso. No dia seguinte, quando ainda estava tomando coragem para ir trabalhar, Tiago já estava sendo preso.

Lílian sentiu um nó de dor enquanto recordava e bebeu um gole do café que já estava frio para aliviar a garganta dolorida. Tinha-o amado muitíssimo. Sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, dando-se conta de que o passado ainda a afetava, e se obrigou a concentrar-se nos aspectos práticos de sua situação. Por exemplo, onde ia passar a noite? Amos poderia acolhê-la. Agarrou o celular e o chamou.

—Claro que podes ficar-te, nem sequer tens que perguntar-me.

Mas que estás fazendo em Londres? —perguntou seu irmão surpreso. — E por que não me disseste que ias vir?

—Tinha que me encarregar de algumas coisas e não pensei que tivesse que ficar até amanhã —reconfortada pelas cálidas boas vindas de Amos, teve que resistir o impulso de falar-lhe da ordem de recuperação de Ballybawn.

—Tivesse-me agradado saber que vinhas, porque hoje tenho um jantar de negócios com teu pai —disse Amos.

—Então te conversaremos quanto voltar—contestou decepcionada.

De volta para a estação de trem comprou algumas coisas que precisava para passar a noite. Enquanto o fazia recordou que não tinha podido controlar sua resposta quando estava nos braços de Tiago e se encolheu de vergonha.

Que lhe tinha acontecido? E por que a tinha beijado Tiago? Somente podia tê-lo feito por pura maldade.

Quando subia no trem que a levaria A Oxford pensou na conspiração familiar que ele acreditava que estava por trás da ruptura de seu compromisso.

Porque não se lhe tinha ocorrido a explicação mais evidente? Por que não tinha se dado conta de que ela tinha descoberto a noite de paixão que ele tinha compartilhado com sua irmã? E como podia acusar aos Evans de lhe terem feito uma armadilha?

Mas então, se Tiago não tinha sido o ladrão, quem tinha sido?

Ao ler as notícias nos jornais que tratavam em detalhe seu recurso de apelação, Lílian tinha se surpreendido ao ver o número de irregularidades que se tinham dado na investigação original do caso. Tinha sido como se a polícia tivesse concentrado no homem que acreditavam que era culpado sem preocupar-se em procurar outras provas. Quem mais tinha tido acesso às contas falsificadas? Muita gente, reconheceu Lílian, mas ninguém que tivesse razões suspeitas. Seu pai estava fora de jogo, porque não precisava roubar o que era seu por direito. Amos também não podia ser um possível suspeito: Lílian conhecia seu irmão com perfeição e teria posto a mão no fogo por ele. E Rochelle não tinha trabalhado com eles o tempo suficiente para ter visto em sua volta.

Naquela época o contabilista chefe da companhia tinha sido o tio de Lílian. George Evans, que já estava aposentado. Seu filho Steven o tinha substituído.

Esse ramo da família era conhecida por realizar numerosas atividades paroquiais e obras benéficas. Era possível que algum membro da família tivesse fraudado ao negócio? Alguém o tinha feito, mas Lílian não podia imaginar quem.

Amos abriu a porta de seu elegante apartamento. Era alto, delgado e loiro como Rochelle, mas esse era a única coisa que ele tinha de parecido com sua irmã.

— Como está minha garota? —perguntou enquanto a abraçava.

—Tenho estado melhor —confessou ela.

Seu irmão a conduziu ao interior do espaçoso salão e ela viu que tinha os olhos enrijecidos e que estava mais delgado do que a última vez que o viu. Mas não era nada surpreendente, porque Amos trabalhava duro e ademais lhe agradava divertir-se.

Pensava que somente se era jovem uma vez e sempre tinha tido uma frenética vida social e numerosas noivas.

Com um refrigerante na mão, Lílian lhe contou o assunto dos atrasos no empréstimo de Tiago e a ordem de recuperação do castelo.

— Potter é um canalha! —exclamou Amos—. Para valer vai despejar os teus avôs?

—Tem a lei de seu lado e isso é tudo o que precisa.

Amos tomou seu whisky e imediatamente se serviu outro.

_Deveriam tê-lo deixado encarcerado!_ Lílian franziu o cenho.

_Esteve no cárcere durante cinco anos. Tendo em conta que o dinheiro que faltava foi devolvido e se é verdade que é inocente...

Estás dizendo que tu acreditas no lixo que publicaram os jornais? —perguntou Amos com desdém—. Não te sentirás tão generosa quando Potter os jogarem pra fora do castelo!

Desconcertada por esse ataque repentino, Lílian olhou o seu irmão com surpresa e preocupação.

—Eu sinto muito... Não queria tratar-te assim —se desculpou Amos—Tenho muita pressão no escritório. Vamos concentrar-nos nos problemas. Há alguma esperança do banco...?

—Não.

— Quem me dera eu pudesse ajudar, mas nunca fui muito bom em fazer economia. Pensaste em falar com teu pai?

Lílian estremeceu.

— Ele nunca teve tempo para meus avôs.

—E cá, entre nós, Evans não vai muito bem —disse Amos.

— A corrente Salut nos está golpeando onde mais dói.

—Creio que vi um anúncio de televisão a última vez que estive ali...

—Têm os armazéns equipados como extravagantes bares continentais. Estão vendendo mais barato do que nós e levando nossos clientes. Não tenho nem idéia de como podem fazer isso no meio de uma rápida expansão e de uma campanha publicitária a escala nacional, mas teu pai está me dando muitos problemas.

—Já sei que não é fácil trabalhar para papai.

—Creio que não estás entendendo... Salut nos está destroçando. Já estamos pensando em fechar as lojas menores e em despedir parte do pessoal —Amos olhou o relógio, franziu o cenho e se levantou. — Será melhor que mude de roupa para o jantar.

Quinze minutos depois, Harold Evans chegava para recolher seu enteado. Quando Lílian lhe abriu a porta uma expressão cautelosa apareceu em seu rosto. Era um homem de compleição robusta, com cabelo cinza e de uns sessenta anos, e lhe falou como se fosse simplesmente uma conhecida. E ainda foi mais embaraçoso quando Amos sugeriu que Lílian poderia acompanhá-los para jantar.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, seu pai se pôs tenso com visível irritação.

—Estou muito cansada, será melhor que fique em casa —disse Lílian apressadamente.

Quando os dois homens se foram, Lílian se perguntou com dor por que ainda lhe doía a falta de interesse que seu pai tinha nela. Resultava-lhe impossível esquecer o dia em que escutou por acaso seu pai falar com sua madrasta por telefone. _Como poderia descrever-te Lílian? Comparada com Amos e Rochelle, é uma mequetrefe. É ruiva e tem dentes de coelho. Sim, já sei que estou pedindo muito, mas como posso deixá-la aqui? Não, não estou exagerando... os Ou'Brien estão mais loucos do que uma cabra... Se não intervenho agora, a menina seguirá os mesmos passos que a fulana de sua mãe!

Lílian estava exausta e foi para cama muito antes de que regressasse seu irmão. Precisava estar fresca para ver Tiago de novo. Tinha que enfrentar ele pelo bem de seus avôs. Se realmente ele não suspeitava que ela tinha se inteirado de sua infidelidade com Rochelle, poderia tomar-lhe uma grande vantagem, e talvez isso favoreceria a seus avôs. Tiago não poderia negar que tinha sido injusto com ela. Tudo o que Lílian precisava eram alguns meses mais de tempo e uma boa temporada de visitantes do castelo no verão. Assim demonstraria que Ballybawn poderia gerar suficiente dinheiro para começar a pagar os atrasos do empréstimo.

O dia seguinte poderia ser um bom dia, disse-se Lílian com ânimos.

**N/A: Olá meus amores, tenho uma boa e má noticia, a boa é q eu encontrei o estágio dos meus sonhos e a má é q isso pode interferir nas atualizações dos capítulos, mais como eu estou de ferias na faculdade e nos cursos, talvez ñ interfira tanto, mais por causa disso eu vou começar a responder pelos e-mail, é mais rápido, tudo para q eu possa atualizar o mais rápido possível!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Então por favor, ñ esqueçam de deixar as reviews, é muito importante saber a opinião de vcs!!!**

**beijinhos**


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO III**

Ao chegar às oito da manhã ao escritório, Tiago encontrou a Marlene dando uma olhada no plano de Lílian.

— Jogaste um olhar nisto? — perguntou a mulher.

—Não —Tiago agarrou os papéis e os voltou a deixar sobre a mesa. — E também não te pedi que tu o faças.

Essa mesma manhã Tiago diria a Lílian que não podiam chegar a nenhum acordo sobre o castelo. Como podia ser tão ingênua? Mas Lílian não tinha nem idéia de com quem estava tratando. Pelo bem dela, em alguma ocasião Tiago tinha chegado a conter tudo o que era severo, pouco sentimental e agressivo em sua própria natureza. Inclusive uma vez tinha procurado um campo cheio de papoulas para fazer-lhe uma proposição romântica. Sentiu-se mareado ao recordá-lo e afastou de sua mente esses pensamentos.

ÀS onze em ponto Lílian traspassava a porta do escritório de Tiago pela segunda vez. Sentia-se cheia de adrenalina, e tinha decidido que Tiago teria essa dimensão pessoal de que falava.

_Sejamos breves — disse Tiago antes de que ela pudesse fechar a porta.

Lílian o olhou. Usava um elegante traje de cor cinza escuro e ela recordou que numa ocasião tinha sido seu homem. Mas também recordou que era demasiado atraente para contentar-se com uma só mulher. Ainda que ela não tinha querido ter sexo com ele, isso não era uma desculpa para o que lhe tinha feito. Tinha-lhe pedido que se casasse com ele e depois tinha feito em pedaços seu coração.

— Temo que não vai agradar-te o que vou dizer-te.

—Vai direto ao ponto —lhe disse Tiago secamente.

_Ontem disseste que não tinhas nem idéia de porque te deixei há cinco anos, mas a verdade é que não acredito. Por que não examinaste tua consciência?

—Está limpa.

—Na tarde que te devolvi o anel acabava de regressar de passar o fim de semana em Ballybawn. Disseste que estavas muito ocupado para ir comigo...

—E estava.

— Sim, realmente estavas muito ocupado nesse fim de semana —contestou Lílian com uma careta. — Quando cheguei em casa Rochelle recolheu uma abotoadura tua do tapete do dormitório e me disse que tinhas dormido com ela na noite anterior.

Tiago fechou os olhos com um rosnado.

— Estás gozando da minha cara com essa estúpida história?

Sua falta de culpa fez que Lílian se pusesse furiosa.

— Crês que podes negar, verdade? - Suponho que também pensas que não tinha nenhuma prova! Por que depois de todo este tempo não podes admitir que traíste minha confiança?

—Disse que me envolvi com ela, Se foste o suficientemente estúpida em acreditar nela, por que teria que seguir discutindo agora que não me importa nada? — perguntou-lhe de maneira cortante. Lílian estremeceu e juntou as mãos.

—Então... está... mais ou menos admitindo...

— Não estou admitindo nada, és tão ingênua! —dirigindo-lhe seu olhar dourado com indignação.

—Já sei o que vais dizer... Que Rochelle estava mentindo e que tirou a abotoadura de seu escritório!

_ Não sabes o que vou dizer —respondeu com uma tranqüilidade perigosa e ameaçador. _Talvez vais sugerir que estou inventando para encobrir essa conspiração familiar que mencionaste ontem! — declarou Lílian com desdém, ainda que estava tremendo e a voz lhe falhava—. Mas sei que aquela noite dormiste com minha irmã!

—Deus meu... Me nego a escutar uma só palavra mais!

— Somente tu poderias ter dito a Rochelle que eu ainda era virgem e porque!_ Gritou furiosa. — E se eu precisasse de mais alguma afirmação, tu me mentiste...

—Eu nunca te menti — afirmou Tiago com convicção - Sobre onde estavas essa noite.

_Chamei-te no apartamento e ninguém respondeu. Mas quando voltei a chamar na manhã seguinte fizeste questão de dizer que tinhas estado ali toda a tarde e que devias ter estado no chuveiro. Mas na realidade saíste, estavas em Heathlands, estavas na casa de meu pai! —Lílian se pôs lívida e teve que fazer uma pausa para tomar ar.

Tiago estava totalmente imóvel. A raiva e a frustração o estavam comendo vivo. Tinha ido a Heathlands para ver a Harold Evans aquela tarde.

Sim, tinha mentido, mas tinha sido uma dessas mentiras inofensivas que só outro homem poderia ter compreendido. E naquelas circunstâncias. Quem poderia tê-lo culpado? Que homem com seu passado teria enfrentado Lílian dizendo-lhe que por acaso tinha se encontrado com Rochelle... a sós na casa?

Lílian tinha as mãos fechadas com força. Ao fim tinha chegado o momento da verdade, quando ele não seria capaz de sustentar seu olhar mas Tiago a olhou nos olhos desafiando-a.

—Sei que me mentiste... —repetiu ela.

Depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito e feito, Lílian tinha permitido que Rochelle se interpusesse entre os dois. Seguia sendo tão crédula que não se dava conta da verdade. Tiago só conhecia um Evans capaz de enganar Lílian dessa maneira, embora esse Evans, ñ fosse realmente um Evans, seus truques tinham funcionado com perfeição, admitiu com amargura. Tinham-no preso e Lílian, que poderia ter sido uma aliada muito importante para provar sua inocência, tinha-se afastado dele.

— Não tens nada que dizer? —murmurou Lílian cada vez mais desconcertada. — Significa isso que te envergonhas de ti mesmo?

—Não... Estou pensando que tiveste o que merecias...

— Que me... merecia? Estás dizendo que merecia que me enganasses e que dormisse com meu irmã?

— É que ainda não entendeste nada? — perguntou Tiago zombadoramente

_ Mas mentiste sobre onde estiveste aquela noite! —gritou Lílian enchendo-se de angústia.

—Estava cansado de ver como reagia cada vez que Rochelle se aproximava de mim. Fui a Heathlands para ver teu pai, Rochelle me disse que estaria em casa. Esperei quinze minutos e depois decidi que seria melhor vê-lo no escritório. Sabia que ficarias de muito mau humor se te falasse que a tinha visto, assim tomei o caminho mais fácil e não te disse nada.

Lílian estava tremendo, mas tinha o rosto tenso pela turvação. Tiago lhe estava recordando os atritos que sua insegurança sobre Rochelle tinham causado entre os dois.

— Não pôde ter passado assim.

—Assim foi! —Tiago falou com tal indiferença que Lílian começou a duvidar de sua culpa.—. Mas agora já não importa.

Para Lílian claro que importava, e sua explicação a consumia de confusão.

Era possível que Rochelle tivesse mentido? Que Tiago não tivesse mencionado sua visita a Heathlands porque sabia que ela armaria um escândalo se inteirasse de que tinha visto Rochelle? Negou-se a acreditar.

—Me de... deves a verdade —gaguejou Lílian totalmente agitada.

_Não teve nada entre Rochelle e eu aquela noite nem em nenhuma ocasião enquanto estivemos noivos. Não te devo nada, e não vou admitir algo que não fiz só para que tu te sintas melhor —contestou Tiago friamente.

— Não se trata de que eu me sinta melhor!

— Lágrimas de frustração foram para seus olhos e Lílian as afastou, tentando retomar o controle de suas emoções. Precisava que ele admitisse que tinha sido infiel. Para que se sentisse melhor? Não, porque não poderia viver com a outra alternativa, com o fato de que o tinha abandonado quando ele não tinha feito nada.

— E ainda há as abotoaduras? —perguntou desesperada.

—Sempre as estou perdendo —Tiago estava rígido pela tensão.

Não queria escutá-la gaguejar nem vê-la chorar, na realidade, o único que queria era seguir com seus negócios— E se tua irmã sabia que não éramos amantes suponho que era porque te conhecia o suficiente para tê-lo suposto. E agora, deixemos este tema.

—Não posso —admitiu Lílian respirando entrecortadamente. Levantou a cabeça e seus brilhantes olhos azuis o olharam com angústia.

—Pois tens que o fazer. Temos outros assuntos mais importantes que falar — respondeu friamente.

— Tiago...

—Para que esta reunião não se estenda mais, te direi diretamente. A ordem de recuperação do castelo seguirá adiante.

Lílian o olhou surpresa.

— Nem sequer vais dar-me a oportunidade de...?

— De que? —Tiago se apoiou na borda de sua elegante escrivaninha e a observou com uns sombrios olhos dourados e um sorriso cínico nos lábios — De falar de tios avôs e de tentar fazer-me sentir culpado de pecados que nunca cometi? Os negócios são os negócios, Lílian. Desperta e volta à realidade!

Enquanto ele falava, Lílian se tinha posto pálida e os raios de sol que se colavam pela janela faziam que seu cabelo brilhasse como o fogo que ilumina a neve. Durante um momento ele pensou que ia desmaiar e sentiu desejos de acercar-se e agarrá-la. Não. Não ia jogar-se atrás, ele já não era o estúpido que precisava protegê-la de todo dano. Então, por que se sentia enjoado?

Utilizando toda a energia que lhe restava, Lílian conseguiu responder:

—Já vivo na vida real. Se não, não teria vindo aqui para tentar convencer-te de que mudes de opinião. Tudo o que estou pedindo é mais tempo...

—Lílian... —Tiago afastou o olhar de sua cabeleira avermelhada a tempo de ver como se umedecia o carnoso lábio inferior. O desejo explodiu dentro dele e se estendeu até o último rincão de seu corpo. Desejava-a, mas só com suas próprias condições. Não sabia quais eram, mas não ia permitir que a luxúria interferisse nos negócios—. Não vou mudar de opinião.

— Quanta gente depende do castelo para ganhar a vida? — apontou Lílian.

Tiago encolheu os ombros, mas não pensou nisso. Não fazia sentido enfrentar-se com a gente do lugar inclusive antes de ter decidido o que ia fazer com o castelo. A curto prazo, permitiria que o pessoal ficasse e que qualquer negócio relacionado com a propriedade continuasse seu curso.

— Nem sequer olhaste os papéis que te dei?

—Isso está claro.

— Posso perguntar-te que planos tens para Ballybawn?

—Ainda não tenho nenhum.

—Meus avôs só precisam algumas habitações... Não poderias deixá-los no castelo ainda que seja como inquilinos? —perguntou Lílian obstinadamente, tentando chegar a um acordo—. O castelo é muito grande, poderiam viver numa zona onde não molestassem a ninguém.

— Como queres que te diga que não? — Tiago inclinou sua cabeça arrogante para observá-la melhor.

— Não há na...nada que possa dizer... nada que possa ...sugerir ou oferecer para que tu penses melhor?

Ele estendeu as mãos com um movimento de negação e seguiu olhando-a. Lílian começou a ruborizar-se, consciente do olhar ardente que observava lentamente seu corpo. Lhe acelerou o pulso e começou a respirar com dificuldade, e quando o olhar de Tiago se posou em seus peitos, sentiu uma mistura de desconcerto furioso e excitação. Sentia-se incapaz de controlar seu corpo.

— Estás oferecendo sexo como incentivo?

— Estás mal da cabeça? —perguntou completamente surpresa e furiosa pela pergunta.

—Em absoluto. Tive muitas ofertas desse tipo desde que saí da prisão. Parece que só a idéia de um homem encarcerado e privado de certos prazeres durante cinco anos desperta a imaginação feminina.

— A minha não! —exclamou Lílian enquanto lhe lançava um olhar escandalizada.

— A isso tu chamas ir direto ao ponto?

—Não temos nada mais que discutir.

— Não? Então te direi que não vou abandonar o castelo a não ser que seja expulsa dele!

—Graças pela advertência, mas não era necessária. Poderia levantar-te com uma só mão. Mas recomendo que não animes a teus avôs a fazer o mesmo. Pelo seu próprio bem, não pelo meu.

—Não deixarei que lhes faças isso. Não vou abandonar sem lutar!

—Agrada-me brigar. E se ainda estiveres ali quando for vistoriar minha nova aquisição, prepara-te para terminar em minha cama, cara mia —Tiago manteve seu enfurecido olhar de incredulidade com uma sensação de intenso prazer.

— Te arrependerás de ter-me dito isso! — Gritou Lílian.

Não, ele não acreditava que fosse se arrepender. O fato de avisar a sua vítima adicionava mais atração ao desafio, e Tiago lhe encantavam os desafios.

Depois de agarrar a bolsa que tinha deixado numa cadeira, Lílian se aproximou dele para pedir-lhe os papéis.

— Não pense que vais roubar minhas idéias! —disse-lhe.

Pela primeira vez desde que saiu da prisão, Tiago sentiu vontades de rir abertamente. Mas o orgulho possessivo com o que ela quis recuperar os mesmos documentos que Marlene tinha olhado lhe impediu rir.

Recordou quantas vezes o pai de Lílian tinha desprezado seus esforços na Campânia Evans e como ela tinha sofrido as conseqüências, mas também o tinha voltado a tentar com mais energia. Mas as seguintes palavras de Lílian desvaneceram esses pensamentos generosos.

— Eu teria tido mais respeito se tivesses admitido o que fizeste com minha irmã! — exclamou exaltada enquanto abria a porta.

Com seus brilhantes olhos dourados frios como o gelo e as feições endurecidas, Tiago lhe dirigiu um olhar que a deixou gelada até a medula.

— Sugiro que vás para casa e comece a fazer as malas.

Quanto Lílian saiu, Tiago pegou o telefone e chamou a Rochelle.

-------------------------------------------

Lílian se sentia aturdida enquanto se dirigia ao aeroporto para embarcar no vôo que a levaria para casa. Tinha tido esperança, uma esperança tonta, mas sabia que seus avôs pensariam que tinha sido o pior dos intermediários. Teria sido mais sensato mentir sobre por que tinha rompido o compromisso, tinha cometido um erro dizendo a verdade. No fundo se deu conta de que tinha desejado que Tiago atendesse em fazer algum trato com o castelo, mas não sabia qual.

Alguma vez ele tinha se preocupado com ela, ainda que fosse só um pouco? O interesse que tinha tido nela se devia as razões que tinha dito Rochelle? Depois de tudo, Tiago nunca tinha dito que a amava e tinha estremecido quando ela o tinha perguntado.

Na realidade, tinha demonstrado mais emoções nessas duas reuniões que no passado. Por que Tiago sentia tanto ódio?

-------------------------------------------------

Amos tinha prometido comer com ela no aeroporto.

—Pareces um fantasma —disse enquanto a guiava a um dos bares.

—Suponho que não foi muito bem com o Potter.

Demasiado desagradada como para falar, Lílian assentiu com a cabeça.

—Teria me agradado que me esperasse desperta ontem à noite, quase não te vi. — se queixou seu irmão.

Lílian esteve tentada a contar-lhe tudo o que a preocupava. Amos era o irmão que nunca tinha tido e sabia que ele também a apreciava muito.

Mas Rochelle era sua verdadeira irmã e ele também lhe era leal. Confessar-lhe que cinco anos atrás Rochelle tinha afirmado que tinha dormido com Tiago seria embaraçoso para Amos e acabaria sua amizade com ele.

—Tiago disse que não. _Nem sequer quis discutir a possibilidade de outro acordo.

—Estás tratando com um gângster, não com o senhor Amável. Odeio dizer isto mas, que esperavas? Quando faltou todo esse dinheiro de Evans, por que crês que a polícia o prendeu tão rápido? Pesquisaram suas origens, descobriram que tinha um avô mafioso e souberam que tinham encontrado o culpado.

Ainda que lhe preocupava que Amos tivesse esses preconceitos, Lílian se sentia demasiado estressada para discutir com ele. Em todo caso, sabia porque Amos nunca tinha se agradado de Tiago. Seu pai tinha tido que lhe prometer a Tiago mão livre em Evans antes de que pudesse convencer ao jovem de que tentasse resgatar a deficitária corrente de armazéns de vinhos. A chegada de Tiago lhe tinha tirado a autoridade executiva de Amos. Seu irmão a olhou com pena.

—Ainda estás totalmente apaixonada por Potter...

Desconcertada, Lílian ruborizou.

— Por certo que não!

—Cada vez que digo algo contra ele, encontras alguma desculpa para defendê-lo...

— Sempre tenho em conta os dois pontos de vista, sou assim com todo mundo. Isso não significa nada, agora o odeio.

—Alegra-me ouvir isso, porque quando vinha para cá Rochelle me chamou e, adivinha que? Não contente com ter feito o ridículo no tribunal para defender Tiago. Agora está encantada porque ele a convidou para sair esta noite.

Lílian empalideceu e sentiu como se Amos lhe tivesse fincado uma faca no peito. Levantou um ombro e o deixou cair de novo.

— Que?

— Pensei que deverias sabê-lo — seu irmão afastou a vista do menu e se encontrou com o olhar aflito de Lílian —. É um mulherengo, mas ela está mais preparada do que tu para manejá-lo.

—Talvez seu destino era estar juntos... e eu me interpus —Lílian se obrigou a dizer essas palavras, mas sua imaginação a estava atormentando com a imagem de Tiago e Rochelle saindo de uma igreja e recebendo uma chuva de confetes e bons desejos.

—Que pensamento tão horrível! — riu-se Amos—. Se fosse sério, teria que começar a fingir que eu também pensei que ele tinha sofrido os erros da justiça. Quero dizer que há que o enfrentar, com os milhões que Potter tem agora teríamos que engolir nosso orgulho. Lílian pediu um pouco de comida, ainda que não tinha fome.

—Rochelle foi vê-lo no cárcere... não?

— A experiência lhe parecia muito emocionante. Mas tendo em conta que num princípio minha irmã contribuiu com provas contra ele, surpreendeu-me que quisesse vê-la. Mas suponho que não pode culpar-nos porque o encerrassem.

Fazendo um esforço em concentrar-se, Lílian levantou o olhar e murmurou: —Na realidade pensa que os Evans lhe fizeram uma armadilha.

— Que lhe fizeram uma armadilha? —seu irmão levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

— Por Deus! E em que se baseia para crer nisso?

—Não tenho nem idéia, mas se ele não pegou o dinheiro, evidentemente, alguém o fez em Evans. Disse que lutaria até que tivesse limpado seu nome — recordou Lílian—. Se o consegue, a polícia terá que reabrir a investigação.

—Não encontrarão nenhuma prova nova depois de tanto tempo. Potter já recuperou sua preciosa liberdade, que mais quer? —Amos fez um sinal à garçonete, pediu outra bebida e se desculpou ao levantar-se da mesa.

Os minutos que Lílian passou só lhe foram muito bem, porque a informação que Amos lhe tinha dado sobre a citação de Tiago e Rochelle a afundou ainda mais. Por que lhe doía tanto o fato só de pensar que iam estar juntos?

Era por seu orgulho ou por uma atitude própria do cachorro do hortelão? Não importava o mau que se comportasse Rochelle, porque sempre conseguia o que queria. Em todo caso, por que se permitia pensar num homem que estava disposto a jogar os seus avôs de sua única casa? Amos regressou do banheiro contando anedotas e histórias entretidas, ajudando Lílian a superar suas emoções. Pouco depois subiu ao avião pensando em como poderia lutar contra Tiago mantendo-se no lado correto da lei já que estava convencida de que seus avôs não viveriam muito depois de deixar Ballybawn.

Durante mais de cento e cinqüenta anos, a propriedade tinha estado nas mãos dos Ou'Brien e, como a maior parte dos castelos da Irlanda, tinha um passado acidentado. Tinha resistido aos vizinhos hostis, o assédio e as chamas, e tinha sido arrasado mais de uma vez. Mas nunca o tinha ocupado alguém que não fosse um Ou'Brien.

Apesar da pobreza, a guerra e a fome, seus antepassados tinham lutado com unhas e dentes para manter sua herança, inclusive nos momentos nos que se tinha reduzido a um monte de entulhos. No século dezoito os Ou'Brien se tinham visto obrigados a compartilhar um beiral com seus animais, já que o castelo estava em ruínas. Ofereceram-lhes uma fortuna para vender sua terra, mas eles se mantiveram inflexíveis. Quarenta anos lhes custou reconstruir Ballybawn. Agora mais animada por esses pensamentos, Lílian se disse que querer era poder...

**N/A: Olá meus amores, tudo bem? Quero esclarecer umas coisas, para Tiago, todos são Evans, já q Amos e Rochelle foram criados por Harold, por isso quando ele fala dos Digory ele fala como sendo Evans! Humm o castelo tb existia e os ou'Brien tb, muito da história do castelo e dos Ou'Brien é verídico!!! Fanfic tb é cultura...**

**A resposta dos reviews estão nos e-mails**

**Bom eu queria desejar um Feliz Natal a todos e q papai noel realize a todos os seus desejos, vou tentar postar o proximo antes do ano novo...**

**ñ esqueçam de deixar as reviews**

**beijos para todos**


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

—É um detalhe a parte de Tiago, não acha? —Hunt Ou'Brien para Lílian a carta cheia de manchas de azeite e voltou a se inclinar sobre o antigo gerador— Nossos queridos amigos poderão seguir vivendo como sempre.

Surpresa, Lílian leu a carta do advogado de Tiago, que prometia que todos os empregados dos Ou'Brien conservariam seu trabalho e listava que todos os negócios da propriedade continuassem com normalidade. Tiago estava disposto a ser generoso com todos exceto com seus avôs. Estava-lhes oferecendo isso porque pretendia conservar Ballybawn como uma propriedade privada?

—O mês que vem, tua avó e eu iremos como sempre visitar nosso primo Tommy — assinalou seu avô. — Tommy adora companhia. Talvez poderíamos fazer um arranjo mais permanente... que tu achas? Respondendo com evasivas, Lílian pensou que os parentes de seu avô estariam muito chateados se os Ou'Brien tentassem converter-se em algo mais do que visitantes permanentes da casa de Dublin. Mas não podia dizer nada a seu avô, sobretudo porque nem a ela tinha ocorrido outra alternativa. Em três dias o tribunal supremo ditaria a sentença da ordem de recuperação, e Hunt Ou'Brien tinha se negado a opor-se à ordem.

—Devo dinheiro que não posso devolver... Não interferirei no curso da lei. —tinha dito.

—Mas eles poderiam ter muita compaixão...

—Não. Tenho que fazer o que é correto e comportar-me com dignidade. —tinha insistido.

O gerador voltou a pôr-se em funcionamento e o ancião sorriu com prazer. Hunt Ou'Brien sempre tinha se sentido satisfeito de que o castelo não tivesse se unido à rede elétrica nacional. Desde 1897, Ballybawn tinha gerado sua própria eletricidade obrigada a um complexo sistema hidráulico que tinha sido desenhado pelo bisavô de Lílian. No entanto, os apagões eram freqüentes e, devido à natureza limitada do rendimento, o térreo do castelo contava com luz elétrica.

Quando Lílian leu pela segunda vez a carta, se deu conta de que aí podia estar a solução que tanto tinha procurado. E se ela se convertesse numa empregada oficial da propriedade? Se o fizesse antes de que o castelo passasse a outras mãos, ela também estaria protegida da ameaça de desalojo imediato.

Tinha que ter algum já que incluísse alojamento. Se converteria numa cozinheira, decidiu. Fazia muito tempo que Ballybawn gozava de tais luxos, mas as habitações da antiga cozinheira eram amplas, já que Bridget, a última ocupante, tinha criado uma grande família ali.

No pequeno escritório situada no pátio do estábulo, Lílian escreveu uma solicitação e pôs uma data anterior. Depois imprimiu o contrato e foi procurar a sua avó. Viola estava pondo dentes de leão e juncos num vaso da entrada.

— Quem me dera as árvores tivessem florescido já! —lamentou-se Viola.

—Assim está bem —disse Lílian enquanto lhe punha uma caneta na mão e lhe assinalava onde tinha que assinar.

— Quem contratou como membro do pessoal? —perguntou Viola enquanto arrumava o vaso.

—Uma cozinheira—contestou Lílian.

— Será estupendo! Assim darei a ela meus menus em vez de ti e poderei voltar a revisar o armário de roupa branca.

De volta no escritório, Lílian terminou de escrever o contrato e organizou uma reunião com os inquilinos para informá-los do conteúdo da carta do advogado, já que tinham estado muito preocupados com seu futuro. Depois de tudo Ballybawn era o centro de uma próspera indústria caseira. A falta de capital, os projetos de Lílian tinham se baseado mais no escambo e no intercâmbio de serviços que nas leis do mercado.

Um corretor do lugar, que alugava locais na propriedade a uma tarifa razoável, tinha-a ajudado durante anos a construir duas casinhas de férias que tinham sido as dependências do pessoal na parte traseira do castelo. Os imponentes salões do ala georgiana que usava Emmeline Vance para expor suas obras também se alugavam para festas e recepções. Dos jardins cuidava um jardineiro que também levava uma creche na propriedade.

Vendia as plantas no pátio do estábulo, onde também tinha uma galeria de artistas e os estudos de vários artesãos. Nas mãos de Lílian, Ballybawn se tinha convertido no shopping da comunidade.

Três dias depois Lílian esperava que seu avô saísse do tribunal.

Quando apareceu tinha lágrimas em seus olhos verdes. Hunt subiu ao carro e disse pesadamente:

— Os servidores públicos virão para fazer as taxa de tudo isso. Temos um mês para mudar-nos...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Exatamente quatro semanas depois Tiago detinha o carro numa interseção cheia de sinais indicadores. Duas delas assinalavam direções opostas ao castelo de Ballybawn. Decidiu-se por um caminho cheia de abaixamentos, depois conduziu cinco quilômetros e se encontrou na mesma interseção de antes.

Pensava que a viagem ia levar uma hora e já tinham passado três. Uns minutos depois de ter tomado outro caminho por fim divisou uma torre entre os espelhos, e ao tomar uma curva apareceu a impressionante entrada. As torres e as alamedas se recortavam contra o céu. Não lhe impressionou a beleza da pedra caliça tingida pela luz do entardecer nem a glória do bosque que rodeava o castelo, porque o primeiro que viu foi uma enorme lona que cobria parte do telhado. O principal propósito do empréstimo que tinha feito tinha sido consertar o telhado, por isso as feições de Tiago se endureceram. Deteve a Ferrari na zona de estacionamento sob as árvores e se dirigiu ao castelo. Três enormes cachorros lobo se dirigiram correndo para ele ladrando estrondosamente.

Qualquer temor de que fosse ser atacado se desvaneceu rapidamente ao ver o entusiasmo com o que lhe davam as boas vindas. Teve que recusar as lambidas e as patas embarradas e lhes deu uma reprimenda. Os cachorros se retiraram confusos e ele entrou no alpendre do castelo. Olhou com surpresa os móveis, as bengalas, as botas e os casacos, para não mencionar a empalhada cabeça de gado que estava pendurada na parede. Apesar do fato de que Ballybawn já era seu, os Ou'Brien seguiam vivendo no castelo.

Lílian ouviu aos cachorros ladrar e se perguntou quem teria chegado. Estava fazendo docinhos para o tour turístico que tinha ao dia seguinte. Sacudiu a saia antes de correr para a entrada principal e se sentiu emocionada quando viu Tiago junto à chaminé.

Usava uma jaqueta de couro e o cabelo negro despenteado pelo vento.

—Não te esperava tão cedo... —admitiu Lílian com a boca seca.

Tiago não estava surpreendido de vê-la, pois tinha esperado que cumprisse sua ameaça de não deixar o castelo.

— Onde estão teus avôs?

—Em Dublin, visitando um familiar... Deixei-os lá ontem —contestou Lílian com a respiração e o pulso acelerados.

Aliviado por não ter que tratar com os Ou'Brien em pessoa, Tiago levantou a cabeça com um movimento arrogante e perguntou:

— O que está fazendo aqui?

—Sou... sou a cozinheira do castelo.

Tiago teve que reconhecer que Lílian tinha tido talento ao fazer uso da concessão de que os empregados podiam ficar-se até novo aviso.

Mas se já tinha procurado uma casa para seus avôs em Dublin, que era o que se propunha? Seguro que tinha outro motivo e um plano. O que Lílian queria conseguir sendo a cozinheira?

Proximidade. Uns planos maquiavélicos cruzaram a mente de Tiago enquanto decidia que o objetivo de Lílian era... ele. Aí estava ele, seu antigo noivo, com enormes quantidades de dinheiro e a casa dos antepassados de Lílian.

Somente podia ter assumido o papel de cozinheira numa tentativa de atraí-lo de novo e casar-se com ele. Mas Tiago preferia estar morto antes que estar comprometido com ela.

Lílian juntou as mãos. Somente podia odiá-lo pela crueldade com que seus avôs tinham sido desalojados de sua propriedade. Mas, desafortunadamente, não podia permitir-se demonstrar-lhe ódio. Quando muito tinha seis ou oito semanas antes que seus avôs regressassem de Dublin, o tempo que Tiago demoraria em decidir se vendia o castelo ou lhe dava outro uso. Se tivesse sorte ele seguiria contratando-a, e ela poderia compartilhar o alojamento com o casal de anciãos.

Tiago a olhou com uns brilhantes olhos dourados.

— quais são tuas funções como empregada?

Lílian inclinou a cabeça.

—Você é o chefe... você que dirá.

—Podes começar mostrando-me o dormitório principal.

—Está na torre, mas, ainda que meu avô o usasse, não creio que seja apropriado para...

—Então quero ficar na torre — Tiago estava disposto a desfrutar de todos os privilégios que tinham tido os Ou'Brien.

Lílian apertou os lábios com força e abriu a porta que dava à escada de caracol e que não deixava entrar as correntes de ar frio para o resto do castelo.

Se Tiago queria banhar-se com água do lago no banho mais antigo e frio do castelo, era assunto seu.

—Faz bastante frio na torre. A meus avôs lhes agradava, diziam que era mais saudável.

— Sobreviverei.

Ao chegar ao final das escadas depois de ter subido quatro andares, Tiago entrou na habitação medieval que tinha uma antiga cama com dossel no centro. Impressionaram-lhe o teto rebaixado de madeira e as vistas das colinas que tinha através dos janelões.

Com os braços cruzados e o corpo tenso, Lílian observou Tiago. A luz se refletia em seu cabelo negro e delineava os rasgos bronzeados de seu perfil. A elegante jaqueta de couro modelava seu corpo musculoso com a mesma fidelidade com que as calças de vaqueiros ajustados se colavam aos quadris e às potentes coxas. Algo quente e proibido se moveu em seu ventre, pondo-a ainda mais tensa. Como castigo por sua debilidade, afundou as unhas na suave pele dos cotovelos.

Consciente de que ela o estava observando, Tiago a imaginou nua na cama. Viu-a claramente, com o cabelo avermelhado contrastando com os peitos brancos e pequenos e com os braços pálidos e perfeitos. Antes de poder desfazer-se do sonho erótico, o dano estava fato. Seu corpo se endureceu pela resposta sexual e toda a impaciência contida saiu à luz.

—Ainda te desejo! —confessou sem duvidá-lo enquanto a olhava provocantemente. — E sei que tu também me desejas! Assim nos esqueçamos das preliminares e vamos à cama.

Durante dez segundos intermináveis, Lílian o olhou desconcertada e sem saber o que dizer. Ainda a desejava? Imediatamente pensou no beijo que lhe tinha dado no escritório. Se o tinha provocado num impulso passional em vez do desejo de humilhá-la... então porque? Como podia estar pensando de novo em Tiago em termos tão íntimos?

—Agora aprecio muito o tempo e quero viver cada momento —disse Tiago com voz rouca, enquanto tirava a jaqueta e a deixava cair numa cadeira com um movimento elegante— Vive-o comigo.

Tiago era perfeitamente consciente de seu atrativo, pensou Lílian com dor. Era tão devastadoramente atraente que ainda podia aluciná-la, mas Lílian já sabia o cruel que podia chegar a ser. Tinha permitido que um cobrador fosse ao castelo para reclamar os artigos que ainda se podiam vender. Tudo, desde o mobiliário até os retratos de família, os amados livros de seu avô e a coleção de porcelana chinesa de sua avó.

—Não posso crer que estejas falando assim depois do que tens estado fazendo para minha família nas últimas semanas —disse Lílian tentando afastar os olhos de seu olhar magnético.

Tiago fez uma pequena careta de dor, dando a entender que ela tinha tocado num tema delicado.

—As dívidas têm que se saldar.

—Sim... claro. Por isso defraudaram a meu avô quando cedeu ao chegar a um acordo voluntário com teu representante para pagar essas dívidas. E depois, sabes que? O cobrador decidiu que Ballybawn está em ruínas e se sub valorizava, assim ainda tendo o castelo de meu avô, ele continua te devendo dinheiro...

— Do que estás falando? —interrompeu-a Tiago.

—Tiraste de meus avôs tudo o que têm exceto a roupa que levam no corpo. Ficar com alguns móveis, livros, os quadrinhos... Talvez pudesse aceitá-lo se estivesses em bancarrota, mas és asquerosamente rico e não tens desculpa para ser tão avarento e mesquinho!

Ao ouvir suas palavras a raiva se apoderou de Tiago. Não tinha se interessado em como se saldavam as dívidas e não tinha nem idéia de que sua equipe legal tivesse sido tão eficiente, mas não pensava desculpar-se nem mostrar o mínimo sinal de arrependimento.

—Tua família e tu me depenastes durante quatro anos e meio...

Pensastes teus avôs e tu alguma vez nisso? —perguntou energicamente.

Sentindo-se frustrada, Lílian avançou para ele.

—Já te disse que não sabia que meu avô não estava devolvendo o empréstimo...

— Talvez tenha te ocorrido pensar que quando lhes ofereci esse dinheiro estava renunciando a meu sonho de comprar um vinhedo em meu país? Ou que o que deixei para mim era uma quantidade considerável e requereu um grande sacrifício? — perguntou Tiago enquanto a olhava com desdém—. Não, claro que não.

Lílian se pôs pálida, mas imediatamente depois sentiu rancor para com ele. Seu sonho era comprar um vinhedo na Itália? Era a primeira vez que o ouvia! Por que não o tinha compartilhado com ela enquanto estiveram noivos? Porque tinha que se inteirar nesse momento de que o dinheiro que lhes deixou era uma grande proporção do que ele tinha nesses momentos? Então, por que lhes tinha oferecido o empréstimo? A generosidade era própria do estilo machista de Tiago, mas também o silêncio sobre as verdadeiras conseqüências.

— Se tivesses sido mais sincero comigo, não teria deixado que desses esse dinheiro a meu avô... Quero dizer, ninguém te pediu que o fizesses — disse Lílian entrecortadamente —. Entendo que estejas aborrecido, mas...

Tiago lhe dirigiu um olhar indignado.

— Vais entender meu aborrecimento? —perguntou furioso—. Sobretudo quando me dei conta de que não merecias esse sacrifício!

—Tiago... —Lílian pronunciou seu nome quase sem forças, com a garganta seca. — Não digas isso...

— Eras uma inútil em todos os sentidos! Nem sequer confiavas em mim e não eras o suficiente mulher para compartilhar minha cama... — Lílian se estremeceu.

Estava tremendo e se sentia mareada, e só se mantinha em pé por seu orgulho.

— Fui indulgente e compreensivo, te dei tudo, mas no final do dia sempre me defraudavas. E deixaste que um velho tonto atirasse meu dinheiro pela janela... O último insulto foi ver essa maldita lona no telhado!

Ainda que esse ataque a tivesse rompido em mil pedaços, Lílian se defendeu de novo.

—Esse velho tonto é o mesmo homem a quem elegeste dar-lhe teu dinheiro...

— Esperava poder ver em que se gastava!

— O telhado da torre e a metade do telhado do ala georgiana foram substituídos, mas depois só ficou dinheiro para fazer arranjos no resto. Pôr-lhe um telhado novo a um edifício histórico é tremendamente caro, assim antes de acusar alguém de uso indevido desse dinheiro, sugiro que comproves os custos do trabalho que se fez.

Com as costas retas, Lílian se dirigiu à porta. — Vou lá abaixo para fazer o jantar.

— Não te incomode... Já me prepararei algo—grunhiu Tiago._ Não se sentia tão bem fazendo-lhe Mal como pensava que se sentiria.

Lílian resistiu ao impulso infantil de assegurar-lhe que era uma eficiente cozinheira capaz de abastecer numerosas festas. Com a palavra «inútil» ressoando-lhe nos ouvidos, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Que não confiava nele... Essa acusação a tinha golpeado onde mais doía.

Que confiança tinha esperado que tivesse nele depois de descobrir que tinha mentido sobre ter visto Rochelle em Heathlands aquela noite? Que lealdade esperava encontrar depois de ter aceitado o anel que Lílian lhe devolveu sem tentar sequer explicar seu comportamento? E nem sequer uma vez se tinha posto em contato com ela depois que o prendessem, não tinha feito nenhum movimento que desse a entender que queria vê-la de novo.

Por seu comportamento e seu silêncio, Lílian tinha deduzido que era culpado: um homem que sabia que tinha sido infiel e que ademais se enfrentava à acusação de ter roubado os fundos do negócio de seu pai, um homem para o que não tinha nenhum sentido manter o contato com a filha de Harold Evans.

Mas, e se Tiago lhe estava dizendo a verdade? E se não a tinha traído com Rochelle e realmente era uma vítima dos erros da justiça?

Presa em confusão, teve que admitir que o comportamento de Tiago depois da detenção podia se ver de outra maneira. Era arrogante, orgulhoso e teimoso como uma mula. Quando pensava que tinha razão, não transigia, senão que se afirmava suas decisões. Mas nessas circunstâncias, nem tudo tinha sido culpa de Lílian, verdade?

Que não era o suficiente mulher para compartilhar sua cama. Esse tinha sido o ataque mais baixo, pensou com amargura.

Entre as idades de dez e quinze anos, Lílian tinha se visto obrigada a escutar numerosos comentários sobre a promiscuidade de sua mãe. Silvia tinha tido ao menos três aventuras durante sua tormentoso casamento com Harold Evans e seu pai nunca tinha se recuperado da vergonha que lhe tinha feito passar. Também não tinha conseguido ocultar o medo de que a promiscuidade podia ser hereditária e pensava que Lílian se converteria em outra devoradora de homens. Inclusive sua madrasta lhe fazia ver sua superioridade sobre sua predecessora, como esposa e como mãe, e Rochelle tinha encontrado um grande entretenimento contando a todas suas amigas que a mãe que tinha abandonado Lílian tinha sido uma ninfomaníaca. Obrigada a viver com a vergonha dos erros de Silvia como se tivessem sido os seus próprios, Lílian tinha prometido a si mesma que nunca daria razões a ninguém para que falassem dela nesses termos.

Durante a adolescência tinha sido muito tímida e só tinha tido dois namorados antes de conhecer Tiago. Dizer não ao sexo nunca tinha sido difícil. De fato, até que Tiago entrou em sua vida nem sequer tinha se sentido tentada. Mas no momento em que experimentou o desejo imprudente e perigoso de deixar-lhe fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo, todos os anos de abstinência se deixaram notar. Pela primeira vez temeu ser uma obsessão sexual como sua mãe, e dizer não a Tiago tinham requerido um grande esforço.

Mas depois que lhe tivesse pedido que se casasse com ele, Lílian começou a questionar-se se devia seguir reservando-se até que o anel de casamentos estivesse em seu dedo. Mas ao inteirar-se da aventura que Tiago tinha tido com Rochelle na Itália se desvaneceram todas suas dúvidas, e tinha sentido desejos de matá-lo por ter tido um passado que tinha destroçado seu presente. Até esse momento nunca tinha desejado com tanta intensidade a nenhum outro homem. Amos a conhecia bem, admitiu. Ainda que lhe fosse humilhante, tinha que reconhecer que ainda sentia amor por Tiago. Mas não ia pensar no convite sexual que lhe tinha feito, não ia fazer caso a esse fraco lado de sua natureza que queria crer que ainda significava algo para ele, ainda que desejava que Tiago voltasse com ela.

Significava que não acreditava que ele tinha ficado com Rochelle enquanto estiveram noivos? Ou que queria crer qualquer coisa que lhe dissesse para ter uma desculpa para voltar com ele? Mas estava vendo Rochelle outra vez ou talvez era outro dos truques de sua irmã? Rochelle podia ter-se inteirado através de seu irmão que Lílian estava em Londres e inventar que ia ver Tiago sabendo que Amos lhe contaria. Furiosa por sentir esperança de ante dessa idéia, Lílian se sentou na mesa da cozinha para seguir estudando as cartas de seu avô que tinha abandonado seis semanas antes. O último que Tiago precisava nesse momento era encontrar as provas da irresponsabilidade de seu avô.

Quando se encontrou com um envelope maior do normal franziu o cenho, porque era dirigido a ela, e não a Hunt Ou'Brien. Possivelmente seu avô tinha visto o selo inglês e tinha assumido que era outra carta ameaçadora do advogado de Tiago. Ao abri-lo encontrou dentro outro envelope dirigido À família Evans com a direção de seu pai na Inglaterra e uma breve nota de sua madrasta:

Segue meu conselho e não aprofundes nesta investigação.

Sentindo cada vez mais curiosidade, Lílian sacou um papel do segundo envelope. Era uma assinatura dos advogados de Londres, que perguntava se a família Evans tinha alguma relação com uma tal Caroline ou Silvia Evans, que também podia usar os sobrenomes de Carriton e Sutton. Lílian sentiu um nó no estômago. Somente podiam referir-se a sua mãe que, antes de casar-se com Harold, tinha usado o sobrenome de Carriton. Na realidade, Silvia tinha preferido usar qualquer sobrenome antes que o seu próprio, Ou'Brien. Sabia o que significava a carta. Silvia tinha morrido. Que outra coisa podia significar? Quatro anos antes um advogado tinha tentado localizar aos familiares de Silvia. Lílian amassou o papel e o afastou, desejando não se ter se dado conta de que o envelope era dirigido a ela. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Por que nunca tinha tentado localizar a sua mãe? Talvez porque tinha medo de que ela a recusasse de novo?

Enquanto tentava conter os soluços, a porta da cozinha se abriu e entrou Tiago.

—Não encontro nem um só plug na habitação —disse antes de se dar conta de que Lílian estava feita um mar de lágrimas.

Lílian respirou profundamente e baixou a cabeça, desejando que não se tivesse se dado conta de que estava chorando.

—Não há nenhum. Lá em cima não temos eletricidade.

Tiago não deu crédito ao que ouvia mas, vendo que não era o momento apropriado para fazer mais perguntas, ficou imóvel e cheio de indecisão.

Evidentemente, a tinha ofendido. Tinha sido necessário dizer-lhe que era uma inútil? perguntou-lhe a voz de sua consciência. Tenso, acercou-se à mesa e disse:

— Fui muito duro... Não queria fazer-te mal —afirmou sabendo que estava mentindo, sabendo que tinha algo nele que queria atacá-la sempre que ela estivesse por perto.

Mas toda a culpa era de Lílian, não sua, disse a si mesmo. Qualquer mulher normal que lhe tivesse lançado esse olhar de puro desejo físico se teria metido rapidamente entre os lençóis, mas Lílian tinha feito um drama da reação natural que tinha tido Tiago e tinha ignorado seu propósito. Mas apesar de tudo, desejava-o. Lílian ficou gelada na cadeira. Pensava que estava chorando pelo que ele lhe tinha dito? Pondo as duas mãos sobre a mesa, levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Já não tem mais o poder de me fazer mal! —respondeu com fúria.

— Estou triste por algo pessoal que não tem nada que ver contigo.

O olhar furioso de Tiago se posou sobre a carta amassada e, sem pensar o que estava fazendo, alongou a mão para saber o que podia ser mais importante do que ele.

— O que acha que está fazendo? —Lílian lhe arrebatou a carta e a guardou no bolso traseiro da saia.

Nesse momento Tiago reconheceu o cheiro de comida queimada e se acercou para observar sem surpresa a caçarola em que a comida tinha ficado seca e tinha carbonizado. O fato de que ela seguia sendo incapaz de fazer algo direito na cozinha lhe serviu de consolo. Os lábios de Lílian tremeram e depois se contraíram.

—Farei outra coisa...

—Não, não quero dar tantos problemas — sussurrou Tiago.

Lílian descobriu com horror que tinha vontade de golpeá-lo até fazer-lhe calar. Tinha estado ansiosa por ver sua reação ao apresentar-lhe um prato perfeitamente preparado. Estar casada com um homem que podia preparar pratos dignos de um chef mas que não tinha tempo para fazê-lo teria sido uma horrível experiência.

—Jantarei fora.

Lílian não pôde dissimular a inquietude que sentia ao ver que era uma cozinheira incapaz de preparar a comida para seu padrão. Tiago queria jantar fora mas, não tinha se dado conta do afastado que Ballybawn estava da civilização.

Não tinha nenhum restaurante em vários quilômetros, mas ele podia descobrir isso por si mesmo.

— Mas antes, me agradaria ver o castelo — decidiu Tiago

—Escurecerá dentro de uma hora...

—Então usaremos lanternas. Ou também não há lanternas aqui?

Dez minutos depois Lílian lhe contava com detalhe como funcionava o sistema elétrico com energia hidráulica. Estava bastante animada enquanto lhe descrevia o invento de seu bisavô, sem se dar conta de que ?Tiago não estava realmente interessado.

—O fato de que produzamos nossa própria eletricidade é algo muito especial — afirmou Lílian dando pequenos golpes na turbina enferrujada.

—Não viverei sem eletricidade —disse Tiago com ironia.

—Sei que não temos eletricidade... mas não importa — Lílian o olhou como se a eletricidade fora um luxo e Tiago tivesse que se envergonhar de tê-lo mencionado. — E para que precisas de eletricidade num quarto? Durante mais de cem anos usaram lustres de azeite sem nenhum problema.

—Me encantam esses pequenos interruptores que transformam magicamente a escuridão em luz. E quero conectar um montão de aparelhos... o carregador do celular, o computador, a televisão por satélite, a corrente musical, o telefone...

—Podes usar tudo isso lá em baixo. A biblioteca pode ser teu escritório — contestou Lílian teimosamente—. Ou um dos escritórios do pátio do estábulo.

—Os lustres de azeite são perigosos. Surpreende-me que não tenham tido um incêndio.—Somente uma fanática poderia pedir-lhe que começasse a usar lustres de azeite.

Os incêndios faziam parte da história do castelo, e quanto a avó de Lílian começou a caminhar com passo vacilante Lílian a tinha convencido para que se mudasse para um dos dormitórios do térreo. Mas não estava disposta a admiti-lo perante Tiago. Fazia menos de um dia que era o proprietário de Ballybawn e já estava pensando em fazer mudanças radicais que provocavam nela a necessidade de proteger a herança histórica do castelo. Ao seguir a visita pelo castelo, Tiago ficou cada vez mais surpreso.

Enquanto estava no cárcere tinha imaginado Lílian vivendo muito bem à suas custas, numa casa aristocrática, mas nesse momento se deu conta de que os Ou'Brien tinham vivido nas mesmas condições que seus antepassados mas sem serventes. O único sistema para esquentar as enormes e frias habitações eram as chaminés, e as instalações elétricas que viu eram, em sua opinião, um perigo para a segurança.

A umidade e a deterioração dominavam o ala que uma vez habitou o tio avô Ivor e a porta tinha permanecido fechada. O ala georgiana, por sua vez, estava em melhores condições e servia para albergar os trabalhos artísticos que a Tiago lhe pareceram horríveis. A decoração teria sido mais apropriada para uma vila romana ou para a tumba de um faraó egípcio.

—Estas habitações se alugam para celebrar casamentos e festas privadas. - Eu faço o cardápio para algumas reuniões —Lílian se sentiu frustrada pelo silêncio de Tiago. — Antes que minha amiga Emmeline Vance se instalasse aqui, o papel caía um bocados das paredes e não tinha uma mobília decente. Meu avô nunca teve dinheiro para decorar esta parte, mas agora as habitações estão habitáveis outra vez e é melhor usá-las do que as deixar vazias.

Lílian levou Tiago ao exterior para visitar a zona dos estábulos, onde ele observou com surpresa à esplêndida estrutura dos edifícios. Os antepassados de Lílian tinham gastado bem mais em cuidar dos cavalos que em sua própria casa. Sem parecer se deu conta da contradição, ela lhe mostrou uma casinha de férias que, em comparação com o resto do castelo, tinha todos os luxos.

Entusiasmada e orgulhosa do que lhe estava mostrando, Lílian voltou a levá-lo ao interior, onde lhe mostrou uma série de habitações tristes e sombrias. A algumas janelas lhes faltavam os cristais e em seu lugar tinham posto tabelas. Só ficavam alguns móveis desbotados. Tiago não pôde ver nada de valor, só marcas nas paredes de antigos quadros e sinais de onde tinham estado os móveis antes de ser vendidos. emocionou-se ao dar-se conta de que Lílian tinha passado cinco anos esforçando-se por manter o castelo nesse estado de pobreza, e pensou que estava louca ao querer ficar nesse lugar frio, úmido e sem comodidades.

Mas também se deu conta de que ela não via o mesmo que ele, porque o amor pela casa de sua família lhe tinha posto uma venda nos olhos. Lílian lhe disse que admirasse a entrada, que estava enfeitada com estranhos utensílios de metal pendurados nas paredes, umas cortinas estendidas que já tinham perdido todo seu esplendor e um arranjo floral de hibiscos.

—O retrato é de Florence Ou'Brien. Supõe-se que é o fantasma da família — lhe informou alegremente.

Desesperado por encontrar um pouco de valor, Tiago estudou o retrato a óleo que estava pendurado sobre a enorme chaminé. Mas voltou a desiludir-se ao ver que o lenço representava uma ruiva sem atrativo com olhos saltitantes que pareciam seguí-lo pela habitação. Tinham-lhe hipotecado o edifício mais inútil do mundo.

A visita terminou na torre onde ele descobriu que Lílian ainda ocupava a habitação que estava embaixo da sua.

—Agradava-me estar perto de meus avôs, porque se precisavam algo — murmurou Lílian torpemente— Me mudarei esta noite...

—Não é necessário. Lílian, teus avôs podem ficar com o que há no castelo. - Não quero nenhuma dessas coisas.

Lílian o olhou surpresa.

— Não as queres?

—Não —Tiago se sentiu turvado ao ver o olhar de gratidão de Lílian e se aproximou da janela. Estava escurecendo rapidamente e o lago era só uma massa de água ao pé da colina.

Lílian, que não imaginava por que ele tinha mudado de opinião, perguntou: — Isto... já decidiste o que vais fazer com Ballybawn?

Podia tacar-lhe fogo e terminar com quinhentos anos de miséria, pensou Tiago. Tinha-lhe arrebatado de Lílian seu amado castelo e não o queria. Não podia imaginar o que fazer com ele. Para ser realistas, não precisava de uma casa no campo e o castelo precisava de tantas reformas que não era rentável do ponto de vista econômico. O arrependimento era um sentimento que não conhecia, e menos ainda a vergonha. Que satisfação podia receber de uma vingança que consistia em golpear aos desafortunados quando já estavam fora de combate?

Enquanto estava na prisão tinha marcado uns objetivos, mas não tinha nem idéia do quão empobrecidos que estavam os Ou'Brien. Nunca tinha imaginado que Lílian e seus avôs podiam estar vivendo nessas condições horríveis para manter essa espelunca.

Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, nunca tinha tido em conta a avançada idade e as necessidades dos avôs de Lílian. Tinha-se negado a fazer uma valorização pessoal de sua situação, decidido unicamente a castigar Lílian. E nesse momento, reconheceu com tristeza, estava pagando as conseqüências de ser o canalha cruel que sempre tinha querido ser: estava envergonhado de si mesmo. Desconcertada porque Tiago não lhe contestava à pergunta, Lílian o olhou fixamente. Ainda que ele lhe dava as costas, Lílian pôde notar a tensão que lhe percorria o corpo.

Por experiência, sabia que Tiago só ficava sem fala quando algo o preocupava. Quando estava em silêncio a punha nervosa, porque esperava com tensão que ele explodisse. Por que poderia estar enfadado? Tinha o castelo, que mais poderia desejar?

Com um movimento brusco Tiago girou para ela. Tinha os olhos brilhantes e as feições endurecidas.

—Vou sair... Não sei quando voltarei — disse enquanto saia a passos firmes.

Lílian ficou estupefata e escutou desde a entrada o chiado dos pneus enquanto ele acelerava e se afastava do castelo. Que diabos lhe passava? Os olhos cheios de reprovação dos cachorros lhe recordaram que ainda não lhes tinha dado a terceira comida do dia.

Mais tarde, quando estava acendendo a chaminé na habitação de Tiago repensou na inquietante carta relacionada com sua mãe. Não importava o doloroso que podia ser saber como e quando tinha morrida Silvia, porque ela precisava sabê-lo para sentir-se calma e, o que era ainda mais importante, seus avôs tinham o direito de saber o que tinha ocorrido a sua única filha. Depois de comer algo ligeiro, sentou-se a escrever uma carta explicando que ela era a filha de Silvia e incluindo uma cópia de seu certificado de nascimento e do de sua mãe. Envergonhada ao se dar conta de que esperava com impaciência o regresso de Tiago, subiu ao antigo carro de seu avô e se dirigiu ao povoado para botar a carta na caixa postal. Só quando estava deitando na cama se deu conta de que tinha respondido uma carta que tinha sido enviada quatro anos antes como se na realidade a tivesse recebido no dia anterior. Mais no momento a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Tiago. A onde teria ido?

E por que ela não podia enfrentar isso de uma vez por todas? Ainda que lhe resultava difícil de compreender, ele tinha permanecido imune ao encanto de Ballybawn.

Tinha decidido vender o castelo? Isso lhe encolheu o coração.

------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de ter conduzido um bom momento até que ao final encontrou por acaso um bar onde quase não ofereciam nada de comer, Tiago regressou a Ballybawn. Ainda não eram onze horas e se surpreendeu de ver só luz na entrada.

Lílian não estava em nenhuma parte. Tinha saído ou tinha ido dormir? Ao ver os cachorros jogados numa esteira velha na torre que ficava embaixo da sua soube que Lílian tinha ido dormir. Usando uma lanterna de seu carro se dirigiu ao seu quarto, onde ardia um grande fogo que criava sombras nos muros.

Imaginou Lílian arrastando os troncos pela escada de caracol e fez uma careta. Era uma mulher que lhe tinha feito dano e que alem do mais sabia como fazer-lhe sentir mau.

Estudou as comodidades da habitação e rapidamente perdeu a esperança de encontrar um chuveiro. Só tinha uma antiga banheira de cobre descolorida embaixo da janela. Os habitantes de Ballybawn tinham vivido com sofrimento e sem comodidades, pensou Tiago. Abriu a torneira e saiu uma água verde e sem duvidá-lo, dirigiu-se à casinha de férias. Teria passado ali toda a noite, gozando da eletricidade, mas algo lhe disse que devia voltar à habitação da torre. Junto à cama encontrou uma velha cópia de um guia sobre a história de Ballybawn. Para não pensar em que apesar do fogo tinha frio, começou a lê-la e descobriu que os Ou'Brien os tinha perseguido a má sorte desde o princípio, já que em cada guerra e rebelião tinham saído perdendo. Inteirou-se de que no século dezessete Florrie, Florence Ou'Brien, tinha-se afogado no lago ao descobrir que seu noivo tinha uma aventura com uma das criadas, e diziam que seu espírito chorava cada vez que uma das mulheres Ou'Brien estava a ponto de se casar. Perguntou-se se teriam deixado ali o livro de propósito para que ele o lesse e o lançou longe. Tinha decidido que sua estadia em Ballybawn seria um período de descanso num ambiente original e tranqüilo, mas pela manhã teria que chamar todos os pedreiros, encanadores, cristaleiros e eletricistas que pudesse encontrar.

Era incrível como podiam mudar as convicções de um homem numas poucas horas, pensou Tiago. O empréstimo que tinha feito aos avôs de Lílian não tinha sido mal gastado, tinham-no usado para cobrir todas as necessidades. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era encontrar uma maneira elegante de se retratar e devolver-lhes a maldita casa. Por suposto, teria que conseguir que parte dela fosse habitável, não só porque era um crime que os inquilinos corressem riscos, como também estava pensando em sua própria comodidade quando fosse visitar Lílian, ela estaria muito agradecida.

Estava-se perguntando quanto tempo demoraria em convencê-la de que se metesse em sua cama para dar lhe calor quando ouviu a um cachorro latir. Exasperado, saltou da cama completamente nu e nada mais, ao abrir a porta os três cachorros se colaram no quarto e se meteram embaixo da cama a uma velocidade incrível.

—Não podem ficar aqui —lhes advertiu.

Ouviu na distância outro soluço, mais prolongado, ao que os cachorros responderam ansiosos. Era uma mulher chorando, e com essas portas e muros tão sólidos o som só poderia chegar à habitação através da chaminé. Lílian estava chorando em lágrima viva e assustando aos cachorros.

—Não penso deixar que fiqueis — disse aos animais que estavam tremendo embaixo da cama. — Se supõe que são cachorros guardiões e vos assustais com um estúpido eco! — exclamou enquanto se punha as calças rapidamente. Dirigiu-se descalço ao andar inferior, abriu a porta de Lílian e entrou decidido em seu quarto. Tudo estava escuro, mas com a lanterna iluminou a cama.

— Ouço-te chorar... —murmurou. — E não posso ficar quieto escutando sem fazer nada.

— Que? – falou Lílian meio adormecida incorporando-se sobre um cotovelo e entrecerrando os olhos para proteger-se do facho de luz que a enfocava.

— Não percas o tempo tentando convencer-me de que estavas dormindo cara.

—Bem, agora não estou dormindo porque me acordaste —respondeu aturdida enquanto agarrava os fósforos para acender o lampião que tinha junto à cama — Por que o fizeste?

— Deus meu! Podia ouvir-te chorar lá do andar de cima...

—Mas eu não estava chorando —que demônios estava fazendo Tiago em seu quarto no meio da noite? E por que lhe estava contando esse conto de que a tinha ouvido chorar quando estava profundamente dormindo?

O lampião começou a dar luz e Tiago baixou a lanterna que tinha estado enfocando a Lílian. Ela fixou a vista nele, em seu corpo só de calças, no torso nu onde se marcavam os músculos sob a suave e bronzeada pele, no pêlo encaracolado e escuro de seu peito. Involuntariamente posou o olhar em seu estômago, tenso e brilhante, e se estremeceu. De repente sentiu dificuldade para respirar e se deu conta de que seu rosto estava ardendo.

—Tu... estavas... chorando —contestou enquanto lhe examinava o rosto com seus olhos dourados para descobrir a prova do pranto.

—Claro, por ti, não é verdade? —Lílian teve que reconhecer que tinha um aspecto em que Tiago não tinha mudado nada: seguia sendo o centro de seu próprio mundo e sempre tinha assumido que também era o centro do dela.

—Ouvi-te, mas se queres negá-lo. Mas me farias um favor se tirassem os cachorros de baixo de minha cama...

— O que foi que disse...? —Lílian franziu o cenho.

—Já me ouviste —Tiago lhe lançou um olhar fulminante antes de sair do quarto.

Não só a tinha acordado, como estava se comportando como se ela tivesse a culpa de que os cachorros estivessem em sua habitação. Saiu da cama de má vontade; sabendo que estava segura com a camisola que usava, que a cobria da cabeça aos pés, subiu a escada de caracol e entrou no quarto de Tiago.

— Venham, garotos! —gritou aos três pares de olhos que a observavam embaixo da cama. Em qualquer outra circunstância teria rido da situação.

Finn, Bab e Conn eram do tamanho de pequenos pôneis mas ainda eram cachorros. Um a um começaram a sair, jogaram-lhe um olhar para fogueira junto à que costumavam dormir e saíram do dormitório.

—Mantenha a porta fechada —lhe aconselhou friamente. O rubor de suas bochechas lhe realçava os olhos azuis. — E Não volte a me acordar no meio da noite por uma tolice!

Tiago apertou a mandíbula enquanto seu olhar brilhante estudava a camisola de algodão branco extraordinariamente volumosa que a cobria até os pés.

— Deus meu! Não era uma tolice. Ouvi alguém chorar...

—Esta noite faz muito vento e as vigas gruem e chiam —Lílian se sentiu como uma tonta, consciente de que ele estava examinando sua camisola. Ao dar-se conta de que teria dado qualquer coisa por usar em seu lugar algo sexy de cetim, sentiu-se furiosa consigo mesma e adicionou com desdém: — Ou talvez a lendária Florrie te estás rondando... talvez Florrie o tenha tomado como os homens infiéis!

Ao Tiago invadiu a fúria ao escutar de novo essa acusação. Antes que ela pudesse sair, fechou a porta com a palma da mão.

— O que sabes fazer é xingar e depois correr ou também sabes enfrentar aos fatos? —contestou ele.

Arrependendo-se desse último comentário, Lílian ficou desconcertada ao ver sua reação e cruzou os braços.

— Sei enfrentar muitas coisas...

— Mas essa mente tua tão estreita lhe passa algo! — Tiago a olhou com olhos ardentes—. Crês que se algum de teus antigos amantes tivesse aparecido como o fez Rochelle quando estávamos prometidos eu teria reagido da mesma maneira que tu? Que te teria culpado por um encontro do passado que não podia mudar nada? Deixaste que ela se interpusesse entre nós, e ao reagir de uma maneira tão exagerada a animavas ainda mais...

— Não me pareceu ver que tu a recusavas!—acusou Lílian.

—Lhe disse que se acalmasse... mas, acreditas ou não, não estava cometendo nenhum crime ao falar comigo no escritório. Agradava-lhe jogar, você era um alvo muito receptivo. Quanto ela aparecia tu começavas a comportar como uma menina zelosa —se burlou Tiago— Porca miséria... era como se nosso compromisso não te importasse nada. Querias um homem perfeito que não tivesse vivido até que te conheceu...

— Isso não é verdade! —lutando por controlar suas emoções, Lílian lhe lançou uma severa olhada de reprovação. — Só precisava saber que me querias. Sem isso, não podia me sentir segura e não podia crer que me achavas mais atraente do que ela...

Uma cor quase imperceptível tinha começado a tingir as bochechas de Tiago.

Seus brilhantes olhos dourados já não a olhavam com agressividade, senão que estavam ocultos pelas densas pestanas negras. Separou os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas pareceu pensá-lo melhor e voltou a juntá-los.

Lílian sentiu uma dor penetrante com a confirmação do que levava tempo suspeitando: nunca a tinha amado.

— Eras tão ingênuo de crer que herdaria a corrente de vinhos de meu pai?

Tiago levantou sua arrogante cabeça e franziu o cenho.

—Claro que não. Quando disse a teu pai que ia pedir-te que te casasses comigo, disse-me que não ias ocupar uma parte importante em seu testamento. Indignei-me muito ao dar-me conta de que ele pensava que isso me importava. Era isso o que você acreditava? —ela baixou os olhos envergonhada e Tiago sentiu seu orgulho ferido. Tinha posto em dúvida sua integridade. — Como podes ser tão estúpida? Estava louco por ti! Por que então teria procurado um campo cheio de papoulas para declarar-me?

Lílian estremeceu, olhou-o e teve a certeza de que estava escutando a verdade. «Estava louco por ti». Essa declaração era como um coral de sinos, porque a liberava da suspeita que tinha destroçado sua auto estima.

Com os olhos brilhantes, aproximou-se dele.

— por que não me disseste? Tudo poderia ter sido muito diferente.

—Não deverias ter precisado que te dissesse — Tiago estava furioso por tê-lo admitido, mas a proximidade de Lílian o distraía. Inclusive usando essa camisola que parecia uma lona de circo, de tão grande que era, lhe parecia incrivelmente feminina, e quando fixou o olhar em seus lábios carnosos outro tipo de pressão se apoderou dele.

— Te envergonhavas disso? —sussurrou Lílian confusa.

— O que é isto? Um interrogatório? —mas Tiago tinha perdido o interesse por sua integridade.

—Só quero saber... —o olhar de Lílian se cruzou com o dele e se deteve em seco. A habitação estava em silêncio e podia ouvir sua própria respiração e o crepitar da lenha na chaminé.

— O que? —perguntou enquanto levantava uma mão para traçar com o dedo a curva voluptuosa do lábio inferior de Lílian.

Ainda que foi uma carícia muito breve, o coração de Lílian se voltou louco e se agitou com a força do desejo, que a tinha feito sua prisioneira. Seu peito se agitou e sentiu uma dor surda no centro de sua feminilidade. Umedeceu com a língua o lábio inferior num movimento nervoso.

Tiago a abraçou apertando-a contra ele e despedaçando seus lábios famintos contra os dela. Lílian deixou escapar um som de surpresa, mas a explosão de calor que se apoderou dela quando a língua de Tiago explorou o interior de sua boca a fez apertar-se ainda mais contra ele, com a cabeça dando-lhe voltas. Quando começava a recuperar desse beijo abrasador Tiago a estava levando à cama.

Com o olhar ardente e as atraentes feições tensas pelo desejo, disse Tiago baixinho:

—Compartilha minha cama esta noite. Deixa que te faça amor...

**N/A: Olá meus amores, demorei um pouco, eu sei, mais aqui estou eu! E esse Tiago, q confiança! Nunca, em nenhum momento ele ñ acreditou de q Lílian fosse ceder a seus encantos, mais ñ podemos culpá-la ou podemos? Mais será q vai ser assim tão fácil leva-la pra cama? O q vcs acham? NC no próximo capitulo? O único modo de descobrir é continuar lendo. Ah e é claro comentando, pq é muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vcs. Então ñ esqueçam das reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serve como estimulo e a gente posta mais rápido. Mais tb é conhecido como a velha e boa chantagem. Haushaushaushaushaushaus**

**Beijos no coração de cada um!!!!!!**


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

Surpresa, Lílian o olhou com olhos cálidos e vulneráveis. «Estava louco por ti». Como se fossem algo mágico, essas palavras tinham desatado uma avalanche de esperança e felicidade e tinham levado toda a amargura.

—Tenho estado te desejando desde que entrou em meu escritório o mês passado, cara mia — admitiu Tiago.

Lílian sentiu que se derretia. Ele se sentou na cama a seu lado e voltou a abraçá-la, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma boneca.

—Isto é real? —perguntou ela.

Ele introduziu uma mão em sua cabeleira de brilhantes cachos, jogou-lhe a cabeça para atrás e a observou com seus intensos olhos dourados.

— Sonhei com isto tantas vezes que não posso crer que seja real...

—Mas sei que é... —reunindo o valor necessário, Lílian lhe acariciou timidamente uma bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. O coração se acelerou de tal modo que começou a tremer.

—Não... Tu, eu e uma cama nunca pode ser algo real —caçoou Tiago. Girou a cabeça para tocar um dos dedos de Lílian com os lábios e o chupou com uma intenção tão erótica que ela se sobressaltou. Tiago viu seus olhos abertos como pratos e riu.

— Creio que vou surpreender-te esta noite.

Lílian sentiu como se o tempo tivesse dado um salto para atrás, devolvendo-lhe ao homem que ainda podia ser terno. Não podia afastar o olhada de seu rosto. Ele posou os lábios em sua garganta, onde podia sentir as batidas de seu coração. Saboreou a pele delicada e encontrou pontos eróticos que ela nem sequer sabia que existiam. A cabeça de Lílian caiu para atrás enquanto todo seu corpo se estremecia ao responder às carícias. Afundou os dedos no cabelo de Tiago respirando com dificuldade.

Lílian se pôs tensa ao dar-se conta de que ele tinha desabotoado os botões ocultos no encaixe da camisola. Tiago levantou a cabeça e a beijou com uma urgência apaixonada. Depois a pôs de pé frente a ele. Com mãos seguras deslizou a camisola para baixo. Ela se ruborizou e cruzou os braços ocultando sua nudez com um gesto instintivo.

—Per meraviglia... —Tiago lhe tomou as mãos e lhe afastou os braços, estudando suas curvas. — És minha fantasia.

Cobriu seus seios com a palma das mãos e viu que ela se colava contra ele. Lílian deixou escapar um gemido e se apertou contra suas mãos, atormentada pela dor pulsante de seus mamilos. Ele inclinou a cabeça e fechou a boca ao redor de um dos mamilos, fazendo-lhe sentir um doce tormento de sensações.

Lílian podia sentir que seu corpo se escapava, impaciente e libertino, preparado para perder o controle.

—Tiago... —ele levantou o olhar e a observou com seus olhos dourados

— Isto vai significar algo para ti?

Ouviu a si mesma fazer a pergunta ainda que não queria fazê-la, e imediatamente desejou não ter pronunciado nem uma só palavra. Tiago entornou seus olhos brilhantes, abraçou a de novo e a reclinou sobre os almofadas.

— Significa bem mais do que podes imaginar, cara.

Isso não queria dizer nada e ela sabia, mas Tiago deslizou uma mão bronzeada pela coxa de Lílian para distraí-la. Não pôde evitar atraí-lo para ela para beijá-lo de novo nos lábios, e nesse momento compreendeu o que era o desejo: toda a precaução, todo o orgulho sacrificado na esperança de que depois surgisse algo melhor.

—Ainda és minha... por isso —disse com segurança abrasadora.

Saltou da cama com um movimento elegante e começou a desfazer-se das calças. Lílian, consciente de seus defeitos estando nua, cobriu-se com o lençol.

- E o que implica em ser tua?

— Ser uma escrava do sexo para me dar prazer — a olhou provocativamente, observando-a com uma satisfação que não tinha intenção de ocultar. — E não afastas o olhar enquanto eu tiro as calças...

Lílian soltou uma risada nervosa, porque estava a ponto de fazer precisamente isso. - Ficou tombada tremendo, sentindo ardor no ventre. Ele tirou as calças com lentidão deliberada e a olhou fixamente. Ela o estudou com atendimento e com visível nervosismo ao comprovar que estava tremendamente excitado.

Tiago deslizou entre os lençóis sem deixar de olhá-la.

—Agora podes gritar se queres.

—Pare de zombar de mim...

—Tua inocência é a excitação mais forte e doce que conheci —confessou ele—. E também a maior ameaça.

— Ameaça?

—Tendo em conta meus cinco anos de abstinência e tua virgindade... Já o resolveremos —prometeu enquanto lhe punha as mãos nos quadris para que ela estivesse em contato com seu sexo palpitante. — Mas não posso prometer que não vá doer ... um pouco.

—Mm... —murmurou Lílian enquanto ele voltava a explorar seus mamilos.

Todas suas terminações nervosas se estremeceram.

Lílian se jogou para atrás, tremendo pelo desejo que lhe fazia sentir uma dor pulsante entre as coxas. Ele deslizou os lábios para baixo, percorrendo- lhe o corpo e arrancando-lhe um gemido de prazer. Todas as sensações se intensificaram e ela afundou as mãos no cabelo negro e espesso de Tiago com impaciência. Queria, precisava... E ele sabia o que precisava. Com experiência embriagante Tiago acariciou o centro úmido e inchado, aumentando ainda mais seu desejo. Lílian gritou e logo se deu conta de que suas ânsias eram mais intensas do que nunca teria imaginado.

—Oh... por favor... —pediu sem saber o que dizia, retorcendo os quadris.

— Me desejas? —perguntou Tiago com as feições rígidas pelo controle que estava exercendo sobre sua própria impaciência enquanto observava o formoso rosto que sempre tinha se imposto sobre qualquer outra imagem feminina. Mas isso se acabaria quanto a tivesse possuído uma vez, deixando-o livre.

—Muito... —admitiu Lílian.

Pôs-se sobre ela, separou suas coxas com precisão, respirou profundamente e se submergiu no calor úmido que ela lhe oferecia, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer. A apunhalada de dor fez com que Lílian se sobressaltasse e apertasse os dentes. Mas a maravilha da intimidade que estavam compartilhando, a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela e a força de seu próprio desejo puderam mais do que a dor. Se arqueou para ele por instinto e Tiago se afundou nela com mais força e rapidez para satisfazer sua própria necessidade .A excitação fez que o coração de Lílian se acelerasse ainda mais enquanto respirava entrecortadamente, e finalmente ele a levou a um estado no que seu corpo sofreu uma mágica descarga de satisfação. Enquanto ela gritava ao chegar ao orgasmo, o próprio clímax de Tiago a fez sentir uma onda selvagem e demolidora de prazer. Todo seu corpo se estremeceu violentamente ao derramar-se dentro dela.

O primeiro pensamento consciente de Tiago foi que ela devia ser a única mulher no mundo pela qual valia a pena esperar cinco anos. Enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo sedoso e a abraçou fortemente, reconhecendo que tinha tido muita sorte. Quase o tinha jogado a perder, mas alguém tinha decidido ser misericordioso e fazê-la tremendamente receptiva.

— Nunca pensei... que seria assim_ sussurrou Lílian com voz trêmula.

Tiago levantou umas mãos trêmulas e lhe acariciou as bochechas.

—A próxima vez será melhor, cara mia.

Enquanto se dava conta de que em seus planos não entrava a idéia de que tivesse uma próxima vez e se esforçava por tentar explicar essa mudança de atitude viu os preservativos que estavam na mesinha junto a sua cama. Não tinha usado nada para protegê-la. Assustado, seu corpo se tencionou. Lílian o rodeou com seus braços e suspirou. Tiago a olhou desfrutando de sua inocência e fez caso omisso a suas preocupações. A primeira vez, essa vez tão especial, não tinha tido cuidado, mas não deixaria que passasse de novo, disse-se a si mesmo.

Ele girou até que Lílian ficou em cima dele e a abraçou com cuidado.

—Tenho sono —murmurou ela enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Embargava-a a alegria porque sabia que o amava e nada podia convencê-la nesse momento de que tinha feito algo errado.

—Os meninos travessos não descansam —contestou Tiago enquanto voltava a beijar sua boca enrijecida com desejo renovado. Só era sexo, recordou a si mesmo, nada que pudesse atá-lo.

Durante a noite acordou tremendo e suando. Ainda tinha pesadelos que o perturbavam, comunicando-lhe quão insegura que podia ser a vida.

Ao princípio pensou que estava na cela, desde onde ouvia gritos no meio da noite e golpes nos barrotes enquanto ele lutava contra a sensação de estar atado num pesadelo de onde nunca podia sair. Mas depois o rodeou o silêncio da habitação, fixou o olhar no reflexo do fogo e na mulher que dormia a seu lado e seus músculos relaxaram.

Acercou-se mais a Lílian e a acordou com um beijo.

—Preciso-te —murmurou. Desprezou a si mesmo por admiti-lo, mas ao fim era um homem livre capaz de perder-se num dos prazeres mais primordiais e básicos da vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ainda que estivesse exausta, Lílian acordou cedo, já que estava acostumada a levantar-se antes de seus avôs. Tiago tinha um braço e uma perna colocados possessivamente sobre ela. Estava incômoda mas o observou com ternura. Por fim tinha dormido. Sorriu sentindo dor em lugares que não sabia que podiam doer em uma mulher: Tiago era um amante insaciável. Lílian ainda estava aturdida e assombrada pela intensidade de seu próprio abandono, mas não se arrependia, porque o inegável desejo que Tiago sentia por ela a tinha tranqüilizado.

Ficou deitada observando-o: a aspereza da mandíbula, a longitude das pestanas negras, as feições pronunciadas e o contraste da pele bronzeada com os lençóis brancos. Sem lugar a dúvidas, era um homem muito atraente. E sem lugar a dúvidas, poderia ter rompido a abstinência de cinco anos com outra mulher bem mais formosa, sofisticada e experiente que ela, mas tinha voltado para o seu lado.

Isso tinha que significar algo. Se ela ainda sentia algo por ele, por que não poderia ele sentir também algo por ela?

Separando-se muito devagar de Tiago. Lílian saiu da cama. Lhe prepararia o café da manhã. Depois de lavar-se no banheiro do térreo, rebuscou em seu antiquado e escasso armário para encontrar algo mais apresentável do que a camisola que vestia. Fazia demasiado frio para pôr-se um vestido, mas o de algodão azul lhe favorecia, por cima pôs uma jaqueta.

Tiago acordou num estado de relaxamento que era novo para ele. Procurou Lílian, mas não estava a seu lado. Sentiu-se chateado ao se dar conta de que não lhe tinha agradado ver que não estava. Desejou que não lhe estivesse preparando o café da manhã porque sabia que acabaria tentando comer ainda que não fosse comestível. Sua mente se pôs rapidamente a planejar o futuro, já que a noite lhe tinha oferecido uma possibilidade muito atraente. Até certo ponto, tinha julgado mal a Lílian, reconheceu. Não tinha tido nada que ver com a armadilha que lhe tinham feito para acusá-lo de um delito que não tinha cometido, nem com o dinheiro que ele lhes tinha deixado a seus avôs. Se ainda a desejava, porque não podia mantê-la em sua vida?

Mas seria com suas próprias condições: ele passaria alguns fins de semana em Ballybawn. Teria que alugar um helicóptero e um piloto e, quanto ao castelo , se dedicaria às partes mais antigas. Quanto tivesse feito os arranjos, instalado um chuveiro, um jacuzzi e um sistema de calefação, se converteria numa segunda residência, não seria muito confortável, mas seria perfeitamente aceitável.

Por suposto, teria que ser sincero com ela e dizer lhe que o casamento não estava entre seus planos dessa vez. Mas Lílian não sairia perdendo. Jogaria a sua amiga artista com obsessões egípcias da ala georgiana e a reformaria para que a ocupassem seus avôs. A Lílian a nomearia administradora da casa.

Ele a imaginou esperando-o as sextas-feiras pela tarde... sorrindo na porta ou no jacuzzi.

Lílian manteve a bandeja em equilíbrio contra o quadril e abriu a porta do dormitório.

—Seguro que estás faminto —disse animadamente.

—A verdade é que sim... —enquanto absorvia seu sorriso esperançoso, duvidou da negativa que estava a ponto de pronunciar.

Ela deixou a bandeja a seu lado. Tiago olhou o café da manhã totalmente surpreso, porque estava convencido de que nada que tivesse tão boa aparência poderia ter um sabor ruim.

— Isto é fantástico...

—Faz uns anos fiz um cursos de culinária —confessou Lílian divertida—. Teve um tempo que pensei abrir um pequeno restaurante aqui, mas me dei conta de que não tinha demanda.

—Um restaurante é uma empresa muito arriscada — murmurou Tiago com aprovação, adicionando a cozinha a seus planos de renovação enquanto comia.

— Temos que falar.

Ao encontrar-se com seu olhar dourado e recordar as horas noturnas de paixão que tinha compartilhado com ele, Lílian sentiu um ataque de timidez.

— De que?

—De nós... do que vai passar.

Ainda que ela pensava que era muito cedo para falar disso, não disse nada, porque sabia que Tiago era incapaz de deixar que a relação simplesmente fora à deriva. Sempre lhe tinha agradado que tudo estivesse organizado, controlado e estruturado.

Apoiando-se nos travesseiros, Tiago a observou com gravidade,

fazendo que se pusesse tensa.

—Tenho que ser honesto... Não vou casar contigo...

—Pelo amor de Deus... —seus dedos se fincaram nas mangas da jaqueta com a que tinha estado brincando sem dar-se conta.

— Confia um pouco em mim. Não espero que te proponhas casar-te comigo neste mesmo instante...

—Não é isso o que estou dizendo. Digo que não vou pensar nunca no casamento.— contestou. — Encontro-te muito atraente e neste momento ainda te quero em minha vida, mas não podemos voltar ao passado. Isso se acabou.

Lílian sentiu um arrepio e se pôs pálida ao ouvir-lhe dizer a palavra «nunca». O fato de que Tiago sentisse a necessidade de pôr fronteiras quando tinham passado só umas poucas horas da intimidade que tinham compartilhado degradou a recém descoberta paixão ao nível mais baixo.

—Estou de acordo em que o passado se acabou e nós dois mudamos... —atreveu-se a dizer Lílian com um nó na garganta. Mas o que estava rompido se podia arrumar, ou não sabia? — Mas não entendo por que temos que falar disto agora.

—Não quero nenhum mal-entendido. Vêem aqui... —alongou uma mão para agarrá-la, mas ela estava tão tensa que teve que se obrigar a inclinar-se para ele.

Aproximou-a dele e lhe passou um braço ao redor dos ombros. — Assim está melhor. Tenho planos para Ballybawn.

OH...? —amava-o, recordou-se Lílian. Estava claro que Tiago não estava disposto a voltar ao que tinham compartilhado cinco anos atrás, mas teria que ter se dado conta de que também não era isso o que ela queria. No entanto conscientemente ou não, tinha-o dito como se a única ambição de Lílian fosse casar-se com ele.

— Vou renová-lo.

—Restaurar... A palavra é restaurar — corrigiu Lílian tentando permanecer calma. Tinha que ser sincera com ela mesma e admitir que ainda queria casar se com ele. Perguntou-se se de alguma maneira tinha cometido o erro de deixar-lhe ver o quanto significava para ela. Era isso o que tinha decidido a dizer-lhe que tudo se tinha acabado antes sequer de ter começado? Porque isso era o que ele estava dizendo, que a relação que tinham era algo temporária que não ia a nenhuma parte.

Na opinião de Tiago, não tinha nada que valesse a pena restaurar, mas não discutiu com ela, porque tinha relaxado ao ver que Lílian não tinha pronunciado nem uma só palavra de protesto sobre o outro tema, bem mais delicado.

— Serás a administradora da propriedade. — a informou. — Podes trazer a teus avôs de Dublin, viverão no ala georgiana.

—Mas minha amiga Emme a está usando...

—Farei que para ela valha a pena mudar-se. Umas duas mãos de pintura e nunca saberemos que esteve ali. –Quando tiver feito umas melhoras, Hunt e Viola estarão muito cômodos ali.

—É uma oferta muito generosa —mas Lílian estava demasiado agitada como para ficar quieta, e se levantou para separar-se alguns passos antes de olhá-lo de novo.

—Então seremos teus inquilinos.

—Creio que a ti não te consideraria assim. Tu não viverás no ala georgiana com teus avôs... exceto quando eu não esteja aqui, claro. Mas quando estiver quero que fiques comigo na parte principal do castelo, a que vou restaurar para nós.

Lílian o olhou assombrada, com o pulso tão agitado que parecia que o coração ia sair-lhe do peito.

— Estás dizendo que vamos a... eh... viver juntos?

—Não, estou dizendo que voarei até aqui para passar os fins de semana contigo... ainda que, evidentemente, não poderei fazê-lo todos os fins de semana.

—Eu entendo —Lílian realmente entendia, e se arrependeu de ter-lhe levado o café da manhã à cama. Seria seu amante, ou talvez nem sequer isso: seria uma amante casual para que ele passasse um fim de semana no campo com sexo incluso. Perguntou-se por que a Tiago não lhe tinha ocorrido que a seu avô lhe poderia parecer muito inapropriado viver a custa dos pecados de sua neta.

Como podia pensar que ela ia considerar esse acordo tão degradante? Como poderia tê-la julgado tão mau? E daí que ia fazer ela a respeito? O olhar de Lílian se deteve na porta do banho enquanto se perguntava se Tiago já teria descoberto todas as comodidades.

—Deixa-me que te prepare um banho.

—Esquece-o... as os canos estão rompidos.

- Ontem à noite tive que usar o chuveiro da casinha de férias.

—Não tem nenhum problema com os canos. De fato, privaste-te de uma experiência única —Lílian entrou ao banho deixando a porta meio fechada e abriu as torneiras. Só tens que deixar correr um pouco a água.

Quando Tiago por fim mordeu o anzol e abriu a porta para ver o que estava fazendo, ela se pôs de pé e lhe tampou os olhos com as mãos.

—Fecha os olhos —lhe disse com um tom brincalhão.

— Lílian, que...?

—Não podes olhar —murmurou docemente.

Imaginando-se algum jogo erótico, Tiago sorriu e deixou que ela lhe desse a volta até que suas coxas roçaram a borda da banheira.

Sem duvidá-lo, Lílian lhe pôs as mãos no peito musculoso e empurrou com todas suas forças para fazer-lhe perder o equilíbrio. Tomado totalmente de surpresa Tiago não encontrou nada ao que agarrar-se e caiu de costas à banheira de cobre salpicando-o tudo. Soltou um impropério ao entrar em contato como água gelada, abriu os olhos e viu que Lílian o observava com satisfação e desdém.

—Este é outro dos inventos de Ballybawn, Tiago. A água se bombeia desde o lago. Meu bisavô estava convencido de que sua longevidade se devia a seu banho diário na água do lago. Desafortunadamente, desde então os canos tem enferrujado um pouco, mas, para ser sincera tu mereces banhar-te na sujeira.

— Santo céu! —Tiago saiu da água verde com um estremecimento, porque se tinha algo que não podia suportar era não estar limpo.

— Se crês que isto tem graça...

— Não tinha intenção de ser engraçada — disse Lílian olhando-o com repulsa. - É minha resposta ao tipo de relação que tiveste o descaramento de oferecer-me! Como te atreves a utilizar minha relação com meus avôs e o que costumava ser sua casa como um meio de persuasão? Estás perdendo o tempo, porque jamais vou cair tão baixo de ser uma mulher com a que te deitas quando você quer.

— Isso não é o que sugeri! — exclamou com raiva enquanto enrolava uma toalha ao redor do corpo—. Agrade-me ou não, teus avôs tem a vê com o que ocorre entre nós e eu me sinto responsável por seu bem estar.

— Depois de tê-los despejados, é um pouco tarde para preocupar-te por eles.

—Teu orgulho te impede de ser sensata. Não vais conseguir uma oferta melhor do que a que te acabo de oferecer.

—Eu não preciso de nenhuma oferta —proclamou Lílian com desagrado. — Ontem à noite foi um erro dos dois. Assim você decide o que queres fazer com Ballybawn, mas a mim deixa-me à margem. Eu trabalho aqui!

— Para valer? Se na realidade trabalhasses aqui te teria demitido por gritar-me dessa maneira, assim não te escondes nisso!

—Ou seja, que me terias jogado fora... Nunca pudeste agüentar as críticas —afirmou Lílian enquanto ele se punha rígido. —.Mas gosta muito de ameaçar, ainda que está perdendo o tempo ameaçando-me porque eu já vivi o pior do que tu podes fazer...

— Lílian...

- No dia que meu avô saiu do tribunal humilhado e envergonhado! Poderias ter mostrado um pouco de compaixão, mas não o fizeste e eu devia tê-lo em conta. Seguirei cuidando de meus avôs e não preciso que tu o faças por mim.

Furioso ao ver que sua tentativa de fazer as pazes não tinha servido para nada, disse Tiago olhando-a friamente:

— Até agora não parece que os tenhas cuidado muito bem, não?

Lílian se pôs pálida.

—Tem razão. Evidentemente, equivoquei-me ao pensar que meu avô podia fazer-se cargo de tudo — deu a volta e atravessou a habitação para recolher a bandeja — Há uma banheira verdadeira no banheiro do térreo. E a partir de agora, por favor, trata-me como a tua empregada.

— Per meraviglia! Não podes comportar-te como se ontem à noite não tivesse ocorrido nada.

— E não vou fazer. Recordarei a mim mesma que não é o homem que pensava que era, e não creio que volte a sentir-me tentada a cruzar a linha outra vez.

A porta se fechou por trás dela e Tiago soltou uns palavrões. Tinha sido demasiado honesto com ela e tinha ferido seu orgulho, mas não queria mentir.

Faze-la pensar que tinham voltado atrás no tempo teria sido mentir. Nunca a perdoaria por sua falta de confiança nele cinco anos antes. Mas pela primeira vez se perguntou se não tinha esperado demasiado dela. Então ela só vinte e um anos, não tinha segurança em si mesma e também não tinha nele. De fato Tiago tinha ignorado a insegurança que Rochelle provocava em Lílian, exceto quando também afetava ele. Depois de tudo, que homem não sentia prazer ao ver que duas mulheres atraentes competiam por ele? Ademais, que possibilidades tinha de que Lílian pensasse que era inocente de roubo quando todos os Evans, incluído seu pai, tinham acreditado que era culpado? Ou, melhor dito, quanta lealdade esperava que lhe oferecesse quando lhe tinham feito crer que ele tinha tido uma aventura com sua irmã?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian estava demasiado ocupada como para dedicar-se a seus pensamentos. Às dez da manhã chegaria uma dúzia de visitantes e tinha muito que fazer. Mas se sentia vazia por dentro, como se Tiago lhe tivesse levado tudo. Tinha feito ilusões e não tinha tido em conta o passo do tempo nem o caráter difícil do homem com quem estava tratando.

Cinco anos atrás tinha julgado mal Tiago, e a noite anterior ele tinha tirado sua virgindade antes de sugerir um trato degradante. Nenhum tipo de compromisso, nenhum futuro, só uma dependência humilhante enquanto ele controlava todos os aspectos da vida de Lílian. Era um arranjo de conveniência para ter sexo.

Lílian tinha que enfrentar o fato de que Tiago ainda estava muito furioso com ela e que de alguma maneira estava se vingando.

--------------------------------------------

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de ter se limpado da água do lago, Tiago descobriu que nem sequer podia acoplar o portátil na biblioteca, já que a tomada não encaixava no plug antigo. Estava a ponto de soltar uma longa lista de impropérios quando levantou a vista e ficou imovel ao ver a um grupo de estranhos que o observavam desde a entrada.

— Este é o senhor Potter, o novo proprietário do castelo de Ballybawn.

—disse Lílian.

Tinha levado um grupo de turistas para que o olhassem como se fosse um animal do zoológico! Não podia crer que lhe estivesse fazendo isso! E por si fora pouco, os visitantes o estavam olhando com desaprovação, como se ninguém aparte dos Ou'Brien tivesse o direito a possuir o castelo. Como se ele não estivesse ali, Lílian seguiu falando das prateleiras de madeira e lhes pediu que observassem o maravilhoso teto de gesso antes de levar o grupo a outras estadias.

Tiago franziu o cenho enquanto observava as prateleiras e o teto, dando-se conta pela primeira vez de que valia a pena observá-los.

---------------------------------------------

Quando viu Tiago o coração de Lílian se acelerou, e sentiu um desejo tão forte que quase se mareou. Uma vez fora de sua vista, ao recordá-lo, quase perdeu a capacidade de falar na seguinte sala que visito. A voz do subconsciente lhe disse que talvez se tinha precipitado ao recusar sua proposta. Depois de tudo, como ela ia pôr condições quando só umas horas antes tinha se entregado livremente? Mas se Tiago nem sequer deixava aberta a porta de um possível futuro, que sentido tinha arriscar-se a que lhe magoasse de novo? A noite anterior tinha acreditado realmente que estava começando a ser seu de novo mas tinha sido demasiado crédula.

Mas não tinha dito Tiago que se sentia responsável por seus avôs?

Isso queria dizer que tinha reconsiderado sua atitude para os Ou'Brien. Deveria ela descartar um acordo que permitia que o casal de anciãos voltasse a seu lar e vivesse comodamente? Mas ainda que ela tivesse querido aceitar a oferta, teria sido uma situação impossível. Não poderia viver dessa maneira com Tiago estando seus avôs tão perto.

--------------------------------------------------

Ao ver que o microônibus de turistas se afastava, Tiago foi procurar Lílian. Não estava na cozinha, mas ali viu a carta amassada do dia anterior. Dizendo-se que ninguém deixava à vista correspondência que era realmente privada, agarrou o papel e o leu. Seus lábios sensuais se comprimiram. Lílian entrou e se deteve ao vê-lo.

—Suponho que vais queixar da visita, mas disseste que todos os negócios relacionados com o castelo podiam continuar...

— Quando chegou a carta sobre tua mãe? Ontem? —interrompeu-a Tiago.

-Não pensou duas vezes em lê-la, não é? Lílian a tirou e a pôs na caixa onde guardava todas as cartas.

— Queria saber o que te preocupava. Sinto que tivesses que te inteirar dessa forma.

— Tu também pensas que significa que está morta...?

Tiago assentiu com a cabeça e viu Lílian baixar a cabeça para ocultar a dor e a decepção.

—Sempre pensei que nenhuma notícia relacionada com tua mãe podia ser boa — confessou Tiago rotundamente.

—Isso que dizes é horrível... — disse Lílian enxugando as lágrimas que tinham caído de seus olhos. — Só porque tua mãe lhe cuidou e educou apesar da desaprovação de todos!

Lílian era consciente de que suas fantasias de meninice nas que sua mãe voltava para buscá-la, não tinham sobrevivido ao que soube de Silvia ao crescer. Sua mãe tinha sido filha única e muito querida, mas quase desde o mesmo momento no que entrou na adolescência se afastou do bom caminho e só deu preocupações a seus pais. Foi expulsada de vários institutos e teve uma aventura escandalosa com um homem casado que terminou com um aborto não provocado. À idade de dezoito anos ela se foi de casa sem avisar e passaram mais de dez anos antes de que voltasse.

—Tua mãe, Silvia, tem muito encanto —lhe tinha dito uma vez Hunt Ou'Brien a Lílian com tristeza—. Mas faz sempre o que quer, sem importar-lhe a quem faz dano, e o que quer muda constantemente. Já que não tem em conta como afeta aos demais o que faz, pode ser muito destrutiva consigo mesma e com quem tentam depender dela. Não era o tipo de mulher que se faz cargo de sua filha uma vez divorciada, nem que se pára a pensar em seus defeitos e em tudo o que deixou atrás, senão uma mulher que vivia unicamente para o presente e para ela mesma.

— Minha mãe se apegava demasiado com os bebês e com os animais, sempre recolhia cachorro e gato, e eu entrava nessa mesma categoria — disse Tiago enquanto atraía a Lílian para seu corpo musculoso com mãos seguras. —Aceitou seu papel na vida porque era muito humilde. Quando meu pai me jogava os cachorros ela se horrorizava e eu não me atrevia a aproximar-me dele.

Lílian abriu uns olhos como pratos enquanto o olhava.

— Teu pai te jogava os cachorros?

— Só me perseguiam... não me mordiam — contestou Tiago tentando tirar-lhe a importância de algo que não queria ter compartilhado.

—Isso dá igual... como ocorreu? — pergunto Lílian violentamente.

—No colégio caçoavam de mim por ser o pequeno erro do conde:

Uma noite se embebedou e honrou com seus... serviços a minha mãe, que tinha dezessete anos. Quando eu tinha oito anos comecei a me rodear pelos arredores de sua casa e a subir aos muros, com a esperança de vê-lo. Meu avô morreu e uma vez saltei o muro... - E o resto, como costuma dizer, é história — concluiu Tiago com um olhar zombador.

— Que passou? Deixa de fazer-te o duro.

—Tessari estava no jardim, eu fui direto a ele e lhe perguntei se era meu pai. Entrou em pânico, negou-o e me jogou os cachorros para livrar-se de mim — apertou com força a mandíbula e seus olhos dourados se escureceram— No dia seguinte disseram a minha mãe que abandonasse nossa casa de Contarini...

— Isso foi perverso! —exclamou Lílian.

—Meu pai temia o escândalo que os envergonharia a sua mulher e a ele mesmo e, já que ajudar a minha mãe economicamente teria sido considerado um reconhecimento da paternidade, teve bom cuidado de manter as mãos nos bolsos desde o dia em que nasci — disse com tal desdém que Lílian estremeceu.

—Fomos para cidade, onde quase morremos de fome até que minha mãe encontrou trabalho.

Lílian sabia um pouco dessa história, mas nunca a tinha ouvido de seus próprios lábios. Tinha lido um artigo bem mais sensacionalista sobre vários anos atrás e tinha maravilhado pensar em como as tinha arrumado para não contar-lhe nunca, nem sequer quando estiveram noivos.

— Por que nunca me disseste quem era teu, pai e o que fez a você e a sua mãe? —perguntou sem poder evitá-lo.

—Porque Roberto Tessari nunca foi realmente meu pai. Era um hipócrita e um covarde.

—Mas te ajudou a provar tua inocência quando te encarceraram — lhe recordou Lílian suavemente.

—Porque se sentia culpado... Porque nunca teve outro filho... Porque era um homem moribundo que precisava reconciliar-se com seu criador... quem sabe?—disse encolhendo-se de ombros. — Minha mãe só tinha trinta e três anos quando morreu de pneumonia. Nunca foi uma mulher forte, mas para manter-nos teve que limpar casas e trabalhar de lavandeira. Roberto Tessari lhe destroçou a vida, crês que posso esquecer isso?

—Não... Suponho que não admitiu Lílian com um nó na garganta pela dor que sentia.

—Deprimi-te tanto que estás chorando.

—Não, claro que não me deprimiste, e não estou...

—Estás chorando por mim, bela mia —disse enquanto lhe dedicava um brilhante sorriso de aprovação— E tudo o que tinha que fazer era contar-te uma triste história e chegar-te ao coração.

Lílian reconheceu a habilidade que Tiago tinha para eliminar as recordações tristes e fazer que o atendimento se centrasse outra vez nela, mas lhe secou a boca ao sentir o efeito eletrizante de seu atrativo. As mãos que se posavam em suas costas se deslizaram até os quadris, apertando-a ainda mais contra ele.

Sentiu que lhe custava respirar e soube que tinha que se afastar dele, mas o que realmente desejava era que a abraçasse e que a beijasse. Dessa maneira não teria que pensar o que estava fazendo. Mas Tiago nunca fazia as coisas da maneira fácil.

Os brilhantes olhos dourados a enfeitiçaram. A Lílian se acelerou o pulso. Sentiu um arrepio de calor que se retorcia em seu estômago antes de converter-se numa dor palpitante entre suas coxas.

— Chegar-te ao coração e... — brincou Tiago enquanto seus longos dedos jogavam provocativamente com a borda do vestido que já tinha deixado ao descoberto a parte traseira de suas coxas—. Não é doloroso o autocontrole?

Sem poder conter-se, arrastada pelo intenso desejo de seu próprio corpo, Lílian se apertou contra ele, sendo consciente de cada ângulo duro e sexy do potente corpo de Tiago. Pequenos tremores de desejo a fizeram estremecer.

Estava assombrada de que depois da noite que tinham passado ele ainda pudesse fazê-la sentir assim.

—Beija-me... —murmurou Lílian afundando os dedos em seu cabelo negro.

—Não poderia fazer nada com minha empregada —disse enquanto seus brilhantes olhos dourados a desafiavam. — Por outro lado, se fosses minha amante... A fúria, o desejo e o assombro envolveram Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

Só Tiago teria tentado aproveitar-se de sua fraqueza com astúcia premeditada. Como resposta Lílian pôs em prática o que ele mesmo lhe tinha ensinado. Pondo-se de ponta do pé para encurtar a diferença de altura que os separava, pressionou os lábios contra a curva sensual de sua boca enquanto com a língua iniciava uma exploração mais íntima. Viu-se recompensada ao escutar a respiração entrecortada de Tiago e ao sentir como endurecia seu corpo.

—Ontem à noite criei uma bruxa — exclamou Tiago consciente de seu próprio erro.

Com as mãos nos quadris de Lílian, levantou-a para poder devorar sua boca exuberante outra vez, com exigência suprema. Quando a língua de Tiago separou seus lábios, Lílian ardeu de desejo. Não podia pensar nem respirar.

Com um rosnado, Tiago enroscou as pernas de Lílian ao redor de sua cintura e a baixou até sentá-la na borda da mesa. Nessa posição ela era terrivelmente consciente de sua ereção e seu próprio desejo aumentou até que já não pôde suportá-lo.

— Tiago...

—Aqui não... assim não_ murmurou ele.

Atuando por instinto, Lílian se apertou contra sua ereção. A surpresa e o prazer se refletiram no olhar ardente e ávido de Tiago e de repente ele também não quis esperar para estar mais cômodos numa cama. A intensidade do desejo de Lílian o excitava. Ela o desejava como ele sempre tinha querido que o desejasse: sem defesas nem condições.

—Desejo-te... —ouviu-se dizer a si mesma, consumida pelo desejo e turvada por não poder lutar contra ele.

— Quanto? —perguntou ele subindo-lhe o vestido e metendo os dedos na abertura da calcinha de algodão.

—Estás-me deixando louca...

—E também estou fazendo de ti uma irresponsável. Agrada-me... agrada-me para valer; bela mia.

—admitiu Tiago roçando com dentes a delicada pele da garganta enviando-lhe ondas de calor a seu centro úmido e fazendo-a gritar.

A completa e gloriosa confusão que estava causando com a boca e com as mãos fez que Lílian não fosse consciente de nada nos seguintes minutos. A evidência de que estava meio nua embaixo do vestido lhe surpreendeu, mas estava fora de controle, cega totalmente pelo prazer da antecipação.

Quando Tiago a atraiu para ele, com força e rapidez, a sensação foi tão intensa e extraordinária que Lílian desejou que esse momento durasse para sempre, até que ele se retirou e submergiu de novo nela com forças renovadas, fazendo o momento ainda mais, sublime.

Ela gritou e se perdeu nele, afogando na violenta paixão que a dominava. Ele pôs as mãos sob os quadris de Lílian para intensificar a penetração. Enquanto se afundava em seu interior, a violenta excitação de Lílian reagiu com o ardor explosivo concentrado em seu interior, levando-a a um clímax demolidor. Nos momentos seguintes, quando Lílian ainda estava aferrada a ele, o som do celular de Tiago se interpôs como um intruso.

—Deve ser algo importante —disse rapidamente mantendo uma mão possessiva em Lílian enquanto atendia, ainda aturdida, Lílian apertou o rosto quente contra o ombro de Tiago podendo ouvir a voz de quem falava ao outro lado da linha como se estivesse na mesma habitação.

— Sentiu a minha falta? —perguntou uma mulher em tom íntimo. Era a voz de sua irmã Rochelle. Separando-se de Tiago com um movimento brusco, Lílian saltou da mesa. Ao ver sua calcinha no solo, passou junto a ela com toda a pressa.

A loucura da paixão tinha se desvanecido, deixando em seu lugar assombro e vergonha por seu comportamento. Que tinha passado com a promessa de que não ia ser uma mulher com a que Tiago dormia quando lhe agradasse? Era uma loucura envolver-se com um homem que ainda seguia em contato com sua irmã.

Não ia voltar-se a rebaixar ao nível de competir pelo atenção de Tiago! Uns minutos depois Tiago entrou na ampla sala, onde Lílian estava recolhendo o chá que lhes tinha oferecido aos visitantes. Cada movimento a fazia ser consciente de sua nudez embaixo do vestido e quase não pôde reunir o valor suficiente para olhá-lo quando Tiago se deteve.

—Não me faças isto outra vez —disse com impaciência. — Surpreenda-me... não digas nada sobre esse telefonema de Rochelle.

Lílian não tinha nada que dizer. O fato de que Rochelle ainda tivesse a suficiente confiança com ele como para falar-lhe por telefone como uma amante lhe fazia dano e a humilhava. Mas também tinha se dado conta de que esse telefonema lhe tinha tirado a venda dos olhos. Por que deixava que Tiago a tomasse por uma tonta? Em só vinte e quatro horas ele devastado a confiança de Lílian em sua própria inteligência.

—Assim que voltarmos a transar promiscuamente —disse Tiago zombadoramente.

Lílian lhe lançou um olhar ferido.

— Eu não faço isso!

—Acabas de fazê-lo. Deixaste que te possuísse na mesa da cozinha. Não é hora de que abandones teu eufemismo?

Enquanto se ruborizava, Lílian afastou o olhar da ameaça que tinha nos olhaos brilhante de Tiago.

—Não vou ... Não posso discutir isto contigo.

—Ainda assim, acabas de ter sexo comigo.

— Queres deixar de falar-me assim? Pelo amor de Deus, supõe-se que trabalho para ti...

— Isso foi trabalho? Teu entusiasmo para cobrir todas minhas necessidades supera qualquer obrigação de um empregado — caçou Tiago —. Por verdadeiro, comerei à uma e jantarei às sete. E quero que me dês uma lista dos construtores de confiança do lugar, quanto antes.

— Construtores? —levantando o olhar surpreso Lílian se encontrou com uns olhos abrasadores que fizeram que se lhe secasse a boca. — Para que?

—Se queres ser uma empregada, comporta-te como tal —lhe sugeriu secamente—Esse tipo de perguntas são uma impertinência.

Fechando com força a boca enrijecida, Lílian agarrou a bandeja e passou a seu lado.

—E também a partir de agora mantenha as mãos quietas.

Tiago quase sorriu ao escutá-la. Estava convencido de que em muito pouco tempo estaria desfrutando exatamente do tipo de vida que tinha previsto com Lílian.

Ela não podia resistir a ele. A paixão tinha triunfado na cozinha, a resistência de Lílian estava desmoronando e ele podia conseguir seus objetivos. Enquanto, se dedicaria a renovar o castelo para demonstrar que cumpria o que prometia.

Uma semana depois Ballybawn estava rodeado de andaimes e os obreiros trabalhavam fora e dentro do castelo. Lílian ajudava a sua amiga Emme a colocar as últimas coisas num furgão que a mulher tinha alugado para essa ocasião.

—Estou desejando mudar-me esta semana a minha nova sala de exposição. —disse Emme alegremente — Te disse o bem situada que estou? tiago foi muito generoso. Me teria mudado por muito menos do que me ofereceu!

—Alegro-me de que não te tenha aborrecido ter que te mudar tão rapidamente...

—Estou segura de que o negócio irá ser melhor na cidade. E meu pai está super feliz, porque lhe renovaram o contrato de aluguel da granja. De fato desde nosso ponto de vista Tiago Potter está fazendo milagres. Suponho que sou indiscreta se te digo isto... Lílian se obrigou a sorrir.

—Claro que não...

— Sei o duro que te resulta ver que alguém que não seja um Ou'Brien o que está salvando Ballybawn. Mas todas as dúvidas que tinha sobre teu antigo noivo se desvaneceram quando ouvi os rumores de que teus avôs vão voltar como inquilinos!

Emme olhou fixamente a Lílian. – Ouvir dizer que Tiago está planejando que se estabeleçam no ala georgiana...

— E se te dissesse que há laços bem mais pessoais que têm do que ver com essa possibilidade? Se no outro lado do laço estivesse Tiago...

- Eu em teu lugar saltaria de alegria — declarou Emme divertida—. É terrivelmente lindo e ademais está desejando acomodar a teus avôs. Se esperas algo mais do homem que uma vez abandonaste ,prepara-te para seguir esperando —Lílian empalideceu ao escutá-la e Emme entrou no furgão. — Sinto-o, mas não pude evitar dizer-te. De todas formas, ele te está fazendo mal outra vez. Que tens que perder? Me estás escutando?

—Sim, claro —Lílian suspirou profundamente quando sua amiga de infância se foi, despedindo-se com a mão.

Era tão transparente? Lílian nunca tinha confiado facilmente nos amigos e lhe envergonhava que se notasse sua infelicidade. Desde o dia em que se envergonhou de si mesma por comportar-se como uma libertina na cozinha, tinha sido surpreendentemente fácil evitar Tiago. Durante o dia o castelo era um formigueiro de trabalhadores, e o arquiteto a cargo da restauração costumava ficar com Tiago para comer o que ela lhes preparava. Pelas noites Tiago tinha tomado o costume de sair fora a jantar.

Mas o fato de que tivessem começado as obras em Ballybawn confundia Lílian. A chegada dos construtores significava que, apesar de ter-se negado à proposição de Tiago, Hunt e Viola iam ser seus inquilinos?

Ou significava que Tiago estava decidido a obrigá-la de maneira que ela terminasse cedendo pelo bem de seus avôs? Era o suficientemente cruel como para pressioná-la desse modo, e ela o sabia. Mas a franqueza de Emme tinha desviado os pensamentos de Lílian para outra direção. Era seu orgulho e o medo a que lhe fizessem dano de novo o que se estava interpondo entre ela e a possibilidade de ser feliz? Se realmente amava a Tiago, estar com ele de novo era tudo o que lhe deveria importar pensou. Por que se tinha ocultado depois da desculpa de como se sentiriam seus avôs se ela tivesse uma relação pouco convencional? Hugh e Viola Ou'Brien tinham uma grande habilidade para desentender-se de tudo o que ameaçava a sua comodidade. Se ela estava contente, eles nem diriam nada nem interfeririam. Lílian entrou no castelo com a mente mais clara do que tinha estado em muitas semanas. Ao entrar na grande sala a surpresa a fez deter-se em seco, pois tinha uma mulher junto à chaminé.

Fixando seus olhos em Lílian, a deslumbrante loira se aproximou dela com ar despreocupado.

—Oi... Quanto tempo sem ver-te, mas a verdade é que não me arrependo. —disse sua irmã Rochelle com tom mordaz.

**N/A: e agora pessoas, o q Lílian vai fazer? E Tiago q autocontrole, embora ela tb tenha mostrado q tb pode enlouquecê-lo. Mais nesse cap mostrou um pouco da vida dele, então ñ queiram mata-lo ainda pq ele sofreu muito. eu sei q sempre defendo o Tiago mais ñ posso evitar. Ele é tão...lindo!!!!!!!!**

**Por favor ñ esqueçam dos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mil beijos**


	7. capitulo VI

**CAPITULO VI**

— O que está fazendo aqui? —perguntou Lílian realmente surpresa.

—Isso não te importa. Vim com Marlene ela me disse que agora trabalha aqui nas tarefas domésticas — Rochelle sorriu com satisfação. — Tiago está sendo muito no duro contigo e não te imaginas como me agrada isso. Mas eu não teria muitas esperanças em que se fizesse realidade o conto de Cinderela em Ballybawn... Mortificada e ruborizada Lílian desejou, e não pela primeira vez, poder ter a mesma língua aniquiladora que sua irmã. E por mais que à Lílian lhe tivesse agradado ver que Rochelle tinha se murchado desde a última vez que a viu cinco anos atrás, sua irmã parecia desafiar a crença de que demasiada bebida, demasiado tresnoitar e demasiados homens eram um castigo para o aspecto de uma mulher.

Rochelle luzia uma pele cremosa, uma cabeleira loira natural e uma figura fantástica, realçada por uma saia curtíssima de couro e um top branco justíssimo.

—Não estou procurando nenhum príncipe mítico—murmurou Lílian caindo a alma aos pés ao dar-se conta de que estava de novo comparando os atrativos de sua irmã com os seus próprios. Os cachos vermelhos com forma de cachos e umas feições correntes não podiam competir com um glorioso cabelo loiro e uma beleza clássica. E seu corpo pequeno e delgado também não tinha nada que defrontar às curvas sensuais de Rochelle e suas pernas longas e bem moldadas.

—Definitivamente, levas cinco anos de atraso —disse sua irmã, com desdém — Mas a verdade é que hoje sinto pena por ti. Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Como pode ser isso?

—Bem, voltou a perder o trem com Tiago... Por que se não, porque ele me faria voar em seu jato privado? És uma perdedora, Lílian. Tiveste o campo livre com ele durante mais de uma semana e estou segura de que o único que fizeste foi queixar-te.

—Não vou continuar te escutando —disse Lílian dando a volta.

—Também é muito triste que estejas a ponto de perder qualquer esperança de recuperar o castelo familiar...

Lílian duvidou e voltou a olhar Rochelle.

— De que estás falando?

—Segundo Marlene ,Tiago acaba de receber uma oferta de compra de Ballybawn, de maneira que poderia sacar muitos benefícios —contestou Rochelle com superioridade. —Crês que Tiago deixaria passar uma oportunidade como essa?

A notícia de que Tiago estava considerando a possibilidade de vender o castelo a uns estranhos fazia se coração doer.. —Eu creio que vai recusar. Se quer vender, por que está fazendo todas estas reformas? Rochelle abriu seus zombadores olhos verdes fingindo assombro.

—Querida, querida... Nem sequer agora te dá conta, verdade? Tiago está fora levando tudo o que tem valor para ti. Faz várias semanas vi seu desejo de vingança... Onde tens estado? Em outro planeta? Lílian ficou pálida. Para ser sincera consigo mesma, tinha tido esse mesmo temor tanto quanto viu a Rochelle: seguramente Tiago a tinha convidado a Ballybawn com o único propósito de feri-la e humilhá-la. Ele estava disposto a ter uma aventura com ela embaixo de seu nariz?

Depois de tudo, Lílian tinha recusado a proposição de Tiago e o tinha estado evitando desde então. De fato, tinha-lhe deixado claro que não queria ter nada mais com ele ao pedir-lhe que a tratasse como a uma empregada.

Nesse momento, Lílian descobriu algo temeroso. Tinha dito isso mas não queria tê-lo dito!

Marlene entrou e, ao ver a Lílian , a saudou com uma inclinação de cabeça.

—Tiago quer ver às duas juntas.

— Que pervertido! — disse Rochelle surpresa mas com confiante em si mesma, Rochelle entrou na biblioteca. Lílian a seguiu, sentindo uma tremenda, curiosidade.

Tiago estava junto à janela. Os raios de sol faziam brilhar seu exuberante cabelo negro e acentuavam suas feições. Usava um traje de cor cinza escuro e estava incrivelmente atraente. A saudação da irmã de Lílian foi muito efusivo. Sobre a cabeleira loira de Rochelle, os brilhantes olhos dourados de Tiago observaram a palidez de Lílian... Estava furioso com ela, mas era demasiado orgulhoso para mostrá-lo. Para ele, o tempo era precioso, e os sete últimos dias, que deveriam ter estado juntos, tinham-se desperdiçado. Não sabia se poderia perdoá-la por ter feito que se enfrentasse outra vez ao desejo insatisfeito. Finalmente tinha chegado à conclusão de que Lílian ainda tinha dúvidas sobre sua infidelidade, assim tinha decidido limpar esse assunto de uma vez por todas.

—Seguro que te morres de chatice, aqui só com Lílian —disse Rochelle— E também que te pergunta o que fez para merecer esse castigo, mas felizmente agora estou aqui e vamos passar muito bem...

—Rochelle... —disse Tiago olhando-a sarcasticamente— Sem brincadeira, tens que saber por que te fiz vir a Irlanda.

Rochelle baixou o olhar fingindo inocência.

— Para que tenho que saber?

— Quero que digas a Lílian que ocorreu entre tu e eu trinta e seis horas antes de que me prendessem há cinco anos. – disse Tiago desconcertando às duas mulheres.

— Está caçoando de mim... Tens que estar caçoando...

—Não, não estou caçoando —disse olhando-a friamente.

—Já compreendi — Rochelle riu tontamente. – Queres recordar-lhe a Lílian o estúpida que foi...

—Eu não diria isso.

Tão confusa como sua irmã, Lílian os olhou aos dois e perguntou:

— Alguém vai dizer-me que está passando aqui?

—Acorda-te de uma vez—lhe aconselhou Rochelle — Tomei essas abotoaduras do armário onde Tiago os tinha deixado. Naturalmente, ele não dormiu comigo aquela noite. De fato, deveriam dar-lhe um prêmio por controlar-se dessa maneira. Quando lhe levei café completamente nua não caiu na tentação e foi da casa!

Lílian a olhou.

— Lhe levaste café... nua?

—O que se supõe que tens que entender —interveio Tiago com impaciência— é que tua irmã te mentiu no dia seguinte.

— E não esperes que me sinta mal por, tê-lo feito —Rochelle lançou a Lílian um olhar desafiante. — Faz amor e não a guerra...

— Quem te aconselhou que o fizesses? — perguntou Tiago.

Rochelle franziu o cenho. —Perdoa... não sei de que estás falando.

—Alguém te disse quando devias fazer essa cena e te animou a mentir a Lílian sabendo que essas mentiras destruiriam minha relação com ela. - Quem foi? Mereço saber.

— Suponho que sim, e depois de tanto tempo já não importa —disse

Rochelle encolhendo-se de ombros — Foi Amos...

— Amos? —interrompeu Lílian bruscamente Por que acusas a Amos de ter algo que ver nas terríveis mentiras que me contaste de Tiago? - Isso é uma tolice... Amos nunca me magoaria dessa maneira!

—Amos pensava que Tiago só te dava Problemas. E eu pensava que tu só lhe davas problemas. Os gênios pensamos igual.

— Já é suficiente, Rochelle. Já podes ir-te —disse Tiago abrindo a porta. — Marlene te está esperando lá fora, se assegurará de que voltas A Londres.

—Ir-me... Queres que me vá outra vez? - perguntou Rochelle com incredulidade.

—Não me ocorre nenhuma razão para querer que fiques — enquanto Tiago pronunciava essas palavras, Lílian o observou com um assombro parecido ao de sua irmã.

—Não o entendo —disse Rochelle. Fez-se o silêncio e Tiago seguiu olhando-a friamente — Como podes tratar-me assim depois de tudo o que fiz por ti? Faz só umas semanas me arrisquei a que me acusassem de perjúrio quando falei em juízo a teu favor... Sou a mulher que se atreveu a admitir que cinco anos atrás tinha assinado uma declaração que sabia que era falsa...

—Também és a mulher que manteve essa declaração falsa no juízo original e que deixou que as mentiras ajudassem a que me encarcerassem por um delito que não cometi —a acusação de seu comportamento passado emocionou a Rochelle visivelmente.— E por que mentiste? Mentiste por rancor e por vaidade porque eu te recusei!

Turvada, Lílian afastou o olhar do rosto humilhado de sua irmã.

—Certo, eu já entendi —contestou Rochelle entrecortadamente — Só me trouxeste aqui para fazer esta encenação para benefício de Lílian!

—Sim, por fim o compreendeste —confirmou Tiago sem nenhum arrependimento.

Antes de abandonar a habitação, Rochelle se voltou para olhar a Lílian com seus indignados olhos verdes.

— O que acabas de presenciar é o que tu também vais sofrer, te advirto — lhe disse amargamente. — Começa a correr porque vai tratar-te igual ou pior!

Só quando sua irmã foi embora, Lílian se deu conta de que estava tremendo.

— Satisfeita? — perguntou Tiago suavemente.

—Você as vezes me da medo.

Tiago lhe tomou as mãos.

— Queria que soubesses de uma vez por todas que estava dizendo a verdade, e só podia assegurar-me trazendo a Rochelle aqui.

—Mas desde que saíste do cárcere... não lhe tens estado dando esperanças de que podia ser algo mais do que uma amiga? —murmurou Lílian com inquietude. — É como se a tivesses estado utilizando...

— Lhe dei falsas esperanças para conseguir a informação que queria. Por que não? —disse encolhendo os ombros— Crês que poderia tê-lo conseguido de outra maneira?

— Em qualquer caso, acreditei na explicação que me deste sobre aquela noite. Não tinhas porque humilhar a Rochelle dessa forma... — Lílian procurou Os olhos dourados de Tiago enquanto lhe secava a garganta e o desejo lhe ameaçava fazer-lhe perder a acalma. Ele tinha levado a Rochelle ao castelo só para desvanecer qualquer dúvida que ela pudesse ter sobre sua honradez.

Não deveria sentir-se contente pelo esforço que tinha feito e porque ainda não tinha renunciado a ela?

—Faz cinco anos teu irmão contribuiu para destroçar-me a vida. Isto que se encontrou agora é um mal menor, cara mia.

— Não teve escrúpulos em mentir sobre Amos dessa maneira —disse Lílian tentando recuperar-se.

Tiago lhe tomou as mãos com mais força.

—Conheço a Rochelle e sei que não mentia. Foi teu irmão o que nunca me causou boa impressão e agora parece que tinha boas razões para sentir-me assim.

— Está mentindo sobre Amos! Ele nunca faria nada que me fizesse sofrer —insistiu Lílian.

Tiago sentiu uma onda de ressentimento. Desde quando tinha Lílian tanta confiança em Amos? E o que tinha feito Amos Digory para merecer tanta lealdade? Durante dias tinha sido muito paciente e lhe tinha dado tempo para reformular as coisas, mas nesse momento sua fúria se estava desatando. Lílian não era a única mulher no mundo, ainda que ele tinha estado se comportando como se o fosse.

— Quando foi a última vez que soubeste dele?

—Sempre estamos em contato... Fiquei em sua casa quando fui a Londres para ver-te —confessou Lílian.

O olhar de Tiago endureceu.

— Não quero que voltes a ter contato com ele.

—Mas...

—Ou estás comigo ou estás contra mim — anunciou friamente—. Não há meio-termo. Se decides ficar-te com os Evans, não esperes ter-me a mim também.

Lílian empalideceu. —Isso é uma ameaça?

Ele lhe levantou a mão para pressionar os lábios no centro da palma, fazendo que Lílian se derretesse e que lhe falhassem os joelhos.

—É o que tu queiras que seja, cara mia — contestou respirando com dificuldade enquanto punha a outra mão no quadril de Lílian para apertá-la contra suas poderosas coxas—Te disse alguma vez que só tenho que te olhar para excitar-me até o limite?

—Não... —o desejo afiado e doce se estava desatando nela. Nesse momento colada a seu corpo, era só uma massa de terminações nervosas conscientes do aroma da pele de Tiago e da força de sua musculatura.

Mas sobretudo era consciente da potente ereção sob a fina lã das calças.

—Amanhã vou a Londres para ver a minha equipe legal. Não sei quando voltarei.., mas basta de jogos, Lílian —manejando-a como se fosse uma boneca, Tiago pôs as mãos de Lílian sobre seus próprios ombros.

—Não tenho estado jogando —não podia resistir a tentação de colar seu corpo contra o de Tiago. Não sabia quando ia regressar. Não se dava conta de que nada do que pudesse dizer a afetava mais do que isso?

Rindo, Tiago a levantou. Pôs um braço por baixo de seu quadril para sujeitá-la enquanto lhe separava os joelhos para que ela o abraçasse com as pernas. Apoiou-se contra a mesa para manter o equilíbrio enquanto a observava com seus olhos dourados.

—Demonstra-me... Satisfaça agora meu desejo, bela mia.

—Aqui? —perguntou Lílian com voz trêmula. —Não, a porta não se pode fechar com chave... lá em cima.

—Não posso, não podemos... há obreiros por toda parte! —protestou Tiago se separando-se um pouco dela.

— Então? Se imaginassem o que estamos fazendo... —exclamou Lílian mortificada.

Quase não podia crer que estivesse tendo essa conversa com ele.

Não pôde recordar e momento no que perdeu a capacidade para resistir, sucumbindo a seu próprio desejo. Tinha sido ao se dar conta de que Rochelle não significava nada para ele? Sem dúvida, saber que ele a encontrava mais atraente do que a sua irmã tinha sido essencial para destruir barreiras defensivas.

—Então? —Tiago estava perdendo a paciência.

—Numa zona rural como esta, espera-se das mulheres solteiras que se comportem de determinada maneira. Já sei que te parece antiquado, mas não estamos na cidade e suponho que não sou o suficientemente valente para ignorá-lo e deixar que as pessoas falem de mim —com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, Lílian olhou com uns olhos esmeralda que lhe suplicavam já que tinha sido tão sincera como podia.

Incorporando-se totalmente, Tiago deixou escapar um riso zombador.

—Deus meu... Graças por informar-me de que se estivéssemos casados poderíamos ter sexo em pleno dia!

—Não é isso o que queria dizer...

— Nesta comunidade as pessoas são da época do arca de Noé... Talvez deveria reconsiderar a oferta que me fizeram pelo castelo.

Lílian o olhou consternada.

—Então é verdade, fizeram-te uma oferta... Rochelle não o disse para ferir-me!

—Sim, é verdade, e vou pedir todos os detalhes. Quero saber de quem vem e por que a fazem.

— Não sabes quem quer comprar o castelo?

— Alguém que se oculta por trás de uma companhia de investimento imobiliário nas Ilhas Caimões. Quero saber por que alguém que está em seu juízo está disposto a pagar qualquer preço para possuir Ballybawn...

Lílian o observou surpresa.

—Creio que é evidente... Algum milionário que visitou Ballybawn se apaixonou do castelo. Mas não dizes em sério que estás pensando em vendê-lo ...é verdade?

Só uma hora antes Tiago teria dito que não, mas a ansiedade que se refletia nos olhos de Lílian lhe fez mudar de opinião. Considerou a possibilidade de que algum velho louco tivesse visitado Ballybawn e se tivesse apaixonado loucamente da guia ruiva. Mas depois caiu na conta de que Lílian também podia ficar com o melhor. Até onde chegaria para recuperar o castelo familiar? Não deveria ter-se feito essa pergunta antes de cometer o erro de pôr Ballybawn como suborno? Nesse instante Tiago soube que ela teria que eleger entre ele e a casa. Só isso lhe satisfaria. Não queria que Lílian compartilhasse sua cama só porque era o proprietário de seu lar.

Alarmada por seu silêncio, Lílian juntou as mãos com força.

—Estou considerando a possibilidade de vender.

—Mas prometeste...

—Disso faz mais de uma semana e disseste do que não. Creio que sou livre para fazer o que queira com minha propriedade. Mas sigo pensando que se permaneces em minha vida me farei cargo das necessidades de teus avôs.

Tiago estava renunciando a sua proposição original e Lílian pensou que lhe era bem merecido, por ter caído tão baixo e considerar a oferta de converter-se em sua amante de fim de semana. As lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos enquanto odiava a si mesma pelos erros que tinha cometido, mas sobretudo a Tiago, passou uns dedos trêmulos pela cabeça quente para afastar o cabelo e lhe lançou um olhar furiosa.

—Posso dizer algo? É deprimente ver que alguém pode ser tão estreito de caráter, me tratavas com mais respeito antes de dormir contigo!

—Santo céu...

— Não, não digas nada, porque é verdade! Não te pedi nada e não esperava nada da noite que passei contigo. Mas tu não podias deixá-lo assim, não, estavas demasiado preocupado de que eu tivesse esperanças. Assim que me rebaixaste e me trataste como a uma cafetina que só estava contigo por teu dinheiro!

— Eu não me comportei assim...

—Não te atrevas a dizer-me que não fizeste o que fizeste! —recriminou-lhe apaixonadamente. — Me xingaste, feriste meus sentimentos e me esfregaste pela cara o que te dei voluntariamente! Tiago estava ficando cada vez mais pálido, tinha os olhos entrecerrados e apertava a mandíbula com força.

—Até o momento, quiseste tudo o que ocorreu aqui... -

— Como chegou a essa conclusão?

—Ficaste depois da recuperação do castelo. É claro que eu poderia ter-te encontrado se não o tivesses feito, mas não me deste esse problema.

—Bem, nunca é demasiado tarde para aprender a lição, não? — Lílian estava mortificava por essa recordação.

— Posso ir- me em seguida!

Tiago se aproximou dela para pôr-lhe uma mão no braço.

—Não é isso o que quero... —Lílian se afastou dele. — Se me abandonas outra vez, perfeito! Se agora me sinto mais cômodo com uma relação pela do que mais ou menos estou pagando, quem és tu para dizer que está mau? Espero que não estejas tentando dar a entender que uma vez me deste algo melhor e mais permanente. Tive cinco anos para pensar se teu amor valia a pena depois de que o romance desse passo à realidade.

Ao ouvi-lo, Lílian sentiu um nó no estômago.

—Não está sendo justo... Acreditei que tinhas sido infiel...

—Por que não podes ser sincera? Faz cinco anos puseste teu orgulho, tua família, tua reputação, tudo!, acima de mim, enquanto para mim tu sempre eras o primeiro. Não vou deixar que voltes a fazer o mesmo, assim deixemos o castelo fora de nosso trato e vejamos a onde nos leva.

—Aí é onde não estamos de acordo — Lílian afastou o olhar para ocultar a dor que sentia, mas sua voz a delatou—Não quero ser parte de nenhum « trato ».

—Essa é a única maneira que podes estar comigo. Tu escolhes.

Depois de arrumar alguns assuntos em Londres, vou-me a Itália — disse Tiago olhando-a fixamente com seus olhos dourados—. Tens quarenta e oito horas para decidir-te e depois seguirei com minha vida, tanto se tu estás nela como se não.

Somente podia ter uma resposta para esse tipo de ultimato, pensou Lílian enquanto levantava a cabeça com orgulho.

—Então podes apostar a que não vou estar.

Uma frustração amarga invadiu Tiago, mas estava tão furioso por seu próprio comportamento como Lílian estava com ela mesma. Por alguma inexplicável razão ele tinha passado de ser um homem que nunca cometia enganos com uma mulher, a ser alguém que ofendia apenas abrindo a boca.

Mas assegurar-se de que Lílian quase não tivesse espaço para mover-se tinha provocado uma resposta negativa.

Com os joelhos trêmulos, Lílian saiu da biblioteca. Uma vez fora, parou e estremeceu, sentindo frio de repente. O que estava fazendo?

A que estava jogando? Ela o amava, mas o amor não era desculpa para sacrificar-se.

Mas, o que era que estava fazendo ele? A que jogava? A noite que passaram juntos tinha sido terno, mas depois... À manhã seguinte já estava retrocedendo de novo, pondo obstáculos e impondo limites humilhantes. Talvez tinha medo de que lhe fizessem mal de novo? Lílian não podia imaginar Tiago sentindo medo, porque durante toda sua vida tinha sido muito forte. Tempo atrás essa certeza tinha sido a força secreta que a ajudava a sobreviver o fato de que ele estivesse no cárcere, sabia que Tiago sobreviveria a qualquer coisa. Mas nunca tinha pensado no que essa experiência o pôde ter mudado.

Tiago tinha mudado mais do que ela tinha podido notar a simples vista quando entrou em seu escritório de Londres. Ainda que estava bem mais aberto a suas próprias emoções do que o que tinha estado enquanto estiveram comprometidos, isso era enganoso, porque se tinha convertido em alguém bem mais duro e mais frio. Tinha retirado Ballybawn do « trato » sexual que ao princípio tinha sugerido, mas preferia impor termos que ela recusaria. Depois de tudo, não era uma mulher livre e sem compromisso disposta voar a Itália sem prévio aviso, e umas semanas mais tarde seus avôs voltariam a precisá-la a todas horas. Possivelmente Tiago pensava que umas poucas semanas seriam suficientes para deixar de interessar-se nela.

Consciente de sua própria vulnerabilidade, estava tão assustada que não podia seguir confiando em seu próprio juízo, por que Rochelle tinha acertado na mosca ao afirmar que Tiago também a atacaria a ela.

Quando o telefone soou na sala de estar, Lílian contestou automaticamente. As primeiras frases que escutou a confundiram, até que reconheceu o nome do homem, sentindo um pequeno arrepio. Era o advogado respondendo à carta que tinha enviado a menos de uma semana atrás.

— Perdoe, poderia repeti-lo?

—Lhe confirmo que, como você temia, sua mãe faleceu faz alguns anos —lhe disse o advogado medindo as palavras— Mas também tenho boas notícias para você. Tem parentes por parte de sua mãe... —Já conheço a todos meus parentes —a decepção se apoderou de Lílian porque, ainda que supunha que sua mãe tinha morrido, conservava um pouco de esperança.

—Sabia você que o casamento de sua mãe com Harold Evans não foi seu primeiro casamento? Quando tinha dezenove anos sua mãe se casou, e a união também terminou em divórcio.

—Está seguro disso? —Lílian ficou paralisada.

—Durante esse casamento, sua mãe teve descendência...

—Como diz? —perguntou Lílian com um grito afogado.

E me pediram que lhe diga que você tem três irmãs mais velhas.

Têm estado procurando a durante anos e estão desejando conhecê-la.

Lílian quase deixou cair o telefone das mãos.

— Suas irmãs preferem que o assunto seja privado e confidencial e devo pedir-lhe que seja discreta.

—Maltrata —Lílian assentiu com a cabeça como, uma marionete. Seu cérebro não era capaz de processar a informação, e o fato de que esse homem que estava do outro lado da linha falasse como se fosse o mais normal do mundo também não a ajudava.

—No aeroporto de Shannon a espera um bilhete aberto para voar a Londres.

—Por favor, chame-me quando esteja disposta a viajar. Na chegada alguém a esperará e a levará ao hotel onde suas irmãs desejam que seja o primeiro, encontro.

Irmãs? Sua mãe tinha casado com outro homem aparte de Harold Evans? E dessa união tinham nascido três meninas... Mas se isso era verdade, onde tinham estado essas meninas durante toda sua vida, especialmente durante seus primeiros anos? E por que no certificado de casamento sua mãe aparecia como solteira em vez de como divorciada? Queria fazer muitas perguntas, mas o advogado a interrompeu amavelmente dizendo que suas irmãs prefeririam dar-lhe todos os detalhes pessoais quando se conhecessem. Ela anotou seu número de telefone e deixou que pendurasse antes de reunir o suficiente valor para voltar a chamá-lo e dizer-lhe que voaria a Londres no dia seguinte.

Três... irmãs? Irmãs de seu próprio sangue... Lílian se sentia tremendamente excitada. Durante toda sua vida tinha sentido muito só, ainda rodeada dos Evans, ainda vivendo com seus avôs, que habitavam num mundo de irrealidade. Três irmãs mais velhas a tinham estado procurando durante anos, pensaram Lílian sentindo-se extraordinariamente importante.

Ainda pensando na boa notícia, Lílian se dirigiu à biblioteca antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Por que estava pensando em contar a Tiago? Por que tinha tido a reação instintiva de ir procurá-lo? Envergonhada, deteve-se. Tinha sido muito afortunada ao saber que tinha três irmãs justo nesse momento em estava desesperada pela companhia de outras pessoas que não fossem ele.

Chamou Amos e quando estava a ponto de compartilhar com ele a nova descoberta recordou que suas irmãs queriam que fora discreta. Seu irmão parecia muito preocupado. Fez um esforço por parecer alegre quando ela lhe disse que ia visitar-lo, mas na realidade estava muito desanimado.

Antes de perder a calma, foi ver Tiago para dizer-lhe que ia estar um tempo fora.

— Sim, já vejo por que quer pôr um jacuzzi... —disse o arquiteto que assessorava Tiago com um estremecimento enquanto observava o interior sombrio do banheiro que estava junto ao quarto de Tiago.

—Um... que? —exclamou Lílian por trás dos dois homens— Só um vândalo se desfaria de uma banheira de cobre e cairia no anacronismo de pôr um jacuzzi num castelo do século dezesseis!

—Um banheiro que não é prático é uma perda de espaço.

—É história...

—Mas talvez eu não queira viver a história —disse Tiago apertando os dentes. Com uma rápida desculpa, o arquiteto se foi.

—Só queria comprovar que tudo estará bem se vou ficar fora por dois dias. Eu também vou a Londres.

Tiago entrecerrou os olhos e sorriu.

—Podes viajar comigo amanhã.

Lílian se perguntou se teria um dormitório em seu jato privado. Era degradante admiti-lo, mas não estava segura de poder resistir seus poderes de persuasão num espaço reduzido.

—Não obrigado. Eu... eh... já tenho planos.

Tiago apertou os punhos com força.

—Por que de repente te atrai Londres?

Lílian disse o primeiro que lhe passou pela cabeça.

— Quero ver Amos...

— Inclusive sabendo o que penso de que o vejas? —perguntou Tiago duramente.

A entonação da pergunta fez que Lílian se estremecesse. Em seu interior, descobriu o terrível desejo de sacrificar Amos, a tudo e a todos, para compartilhar um pouco de felicidade com Tiago. Mas, a que preço? Isso era um sonho tonto, porque ela nunca abandonaria a seus avôs.

—Sim, inclusive sabendo o que pensas — confirmou Lílian.

Tiago nem sequer respondeu. Afastou-se com a mesma aceitação dura e de autocontrole que tinha aprendido quando o ameaçavam com facas na prisão. Mas não mostrou suas emoções nem disse nada. No entanto, não podia compreender por que tinha estado perdendo o tempo ocupando-se das tubulações deficientes do castelo quando podia vender Ballybawn com muitos ganhos.

Era como se estivesse no cume do mundo, e para celebrar que era livre de qualquer atadura feminina, embebedou-se tanto aquela noite que terminou fazendo um brinde em frente ao retrato de Florrie Ou'Brien.

— Eu também morrerei solteiro! — exclamou em italiano antes de pôr-se a pensar em Paola. Paola Massone, que seria a esposa perfeita; sem pedir-lhe nada exceto sair ás compras até cair rendida. Paola, que tinha todos os possíveis atributos femininos e práticos, mas quem permanecia impassível.

Quando deu uma volta para sair, não se deu conta de que o retrato de Florrie caiu ao solo. Também não se deu conta de que o trio de cachorros trêmulos tinha voltado a se esconder embaixo de sua cama. Reconheceu vagamente os soluços fantasmagóricos, mas soube que era o vento que se ouvia pela chaminé, porque era consciente de que Lílian podia chorar por muitas coisas, mas nunca por ele.

**N/A: É gente parece q a Lílian ñ aprende mesmo, onde já se viu? Com certeza depois do trabalho todo q ele teve trazendo Rochelle até ela eu ñ resistiria, bem, na verdade eu provavelmente ñ resistiria mesmo sem isso!!! Hehehhe**

**Desculpem-me o atraso, é q tenho andado meio ocupada, desculpe tb se tiver alguma falha, eu ñ revisei, pra poder postar mais rápido.**

_Patty Potter Black: Viu só eu tinha dito q a Rochelle ñ ia causar problemas, muito pelo contrario, ela confessou tudo, uma pena a Lílian ser tão cabeça dura, mais tai espero q goste desse cap, bjs_

**Por favor ñ esqueçam das reviews**

**beijos**


	8. capitulo VII

**CAPITULO VII**

O carro que esperava Lílian no aeroporto de Londres pela tarde tinha um grande envelope com seu nome no assento traseiro. Ao abri-lo, Lílian encontrou um papel que tinha um resumo da vida de sua mãe. Todos os preparativos que suas irmãs tinham feito começavam a surpreendê-la. O resumo começava com o dado de que Silvia em algum momento tinha mudado seu sobrenome de Ou'Brien a Carlton, e seguia com os detalhes de seu primeiro casamento com um homem apelidado Sutton. De sua união nasceu Freddy, sua irmã mais velha, que já tinha mais de trinta anos, e Lílian também se inteirou da aventura extraconjugal que Silvia tinha ficado gestante de seu amante. O marido de Troca descobriu que as gêmeas não eram suas e o casal se divorciou. A Freddy a educou seu pai, enquanto as gêmeas foram separadas: à maior, Misty, educaram-na uns pais de adoção, e a pequena, Ione, cresceu na Grécia com seus pais adotivos.

Silvia voltou a usar o sobrenome de Carlton e fingiu ser uma mulher solteira quando se casou com Harold Evans, que não sabia nada de seu passado. Alguns anos depois de abandonar Lílian na Irlanda, Silvia tinha morrido numa pensão londrina. Por ser alcoólica.

Ao entrar no enorme hotel do centro de Londres no que ia conhecer a suas irmãs, Lílian estava terrivelmente nervosa. Frente à porta da suíte, seu coração começou a bater tão depressa que se sentiu mareada. Ou instante depois a porta se abriu e lhe envolveu uma ruiva alta e sorridente, enquanto a rodeava um alegre zumbido de vozes femininas.

Passaram um alguns minutos antes de que Lílian pudesse assimilar as impressões e separar as vozes.

—Eu sou Misty Andracchi, a gêmea, maior —informou a ruiva com um sorriso.

—lone Christoulakis... Sou três Minutos mais jovem e Misty sempre me está recordando! — uma extraordinária beleza loira beijou Lílian nas bochechas.

—E eu sou Freddy al-Husayn, a maior… se adiantou uma mulher loira

gestante mas vestida elegantemente.

Nos emocionamos muitíssimo quando escreveste ao advogado quando menos o esperávamos! —confessou Misty—. Depois de quatro anos, já tínhamos perdido a esperança. Só tínhamos uma foto tua de quando eras um bebê entre as coisas de mamãe mas sabíamos que existias, ainda que não sabíamos como localizar-te até que descobrimos que seu segundo marido se Tinha o sobrenome Evans. Contatamos com todos os Evans que pudemos encontrar para ver se podíamos estabelecer alguma relação com o segundo casamento de nossa mãe.

— Sinto que a carta demorasse tanto em chegar a minhas mãos —disse Lílian torpemente.

—Não importa, estamos muito contentes de que agora estejas aqui —Misty tomou as mãos de Lílian entre as suas enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação.

—Temos que ser sinceras contigo e dizer-te que sabemos muitas coisas de ti porque fizemos algumas investigações. Tínhamos que estar seguras de tua identidade.

Desconcertada ao ouvir essas palavras, Lílian ficou tensa. Já tinha se dado conta do brilho das jóias, das prendas de desenho e do ar de segurança em si mesmas que tinham suas irmãs e que sugeria que todas tinham sido mais afortunadas na vida do que ela.

—Nossa segunda surpresa e alegria foi descobrir que ainda temos avôs. Oh, Lílian, estamos ansiosas por conhecer a Hunt e Viola Ou'Brien!—confessou Freddy com excitação— São as melhores notícias que poderíamos ter.

—Mas antes temos que te dizer algo sobre nós — interveio Ione — Todas estamos casadas e temos filhos de entre nove anos e seis meses, assim também és tia.

— São demasiadas coisas inesperadamente. Tenho estado só durante muito tempo — a voz de Lílian tremia um pouco, porque estava emocionada pela aceitação de todas suas irmãs, ainda que era evidente que as três eram muito diferentes entre si. Misty foi a primeira a falar, uma líder natural com uma personalidade animada. Freddy era mais calma e pensativa. Ione, com seu acento grego, era quase um enigma, mas tinha um sorriso cálido e encantador.

Freddy lhe deu umas palmadinhas no ombro de Lílian com um gesto de entendimento.

—Sei que foi difícil pra você ficar só...

—Mas agora não estás só. Tens a nós e se acabaram todos teus problemas —lhe assegurou Ione.

—De que... eh... problemas tu estás falando? — perguntou Lílian com ar vacilante.

Misty fez uma careta.

— Sabemos que Tiago Potter jogou aos avôs de casa e que tu te viste obrigada a trabalhar para ele...

Freddy franziu o cenho.

—Cremos que teu antigo noivo não tem nenhuma desculpa para a maneira com a que se comportou desde que saiu do cárcere.

— Caiu muito baixo ao tratar-te a ti e aos avôs tão mau! —opinou lone com desgosto. Lílian estava surpreendida por tudo o que sabiam de suas circunstâncias e realmente preocupada pelo que pensavam de Tiago. Queria que tivessem outro ponto de vista dos últimos acontecimentos, assim tentou explicar:

—Faz cinco anos Tiago deu tudo o que tinha a meu avô num generoso empréstimo. Sei que os avôs tiveram que deixar o castelo, mas...

—Não te deixes levar pelo pânico. Nada do que passou é culpa tua —assegurou lone — Sente, relaxe e observa como entramos em ação.

Nossos maridos estão de acordo em que Tiago Potter precisa uma lição.

— Do que esta falando? —perguntou Lílian realmente perplexa.

— Por dizê-lo de forma vulgar, as três estamos feitas —disse Misty.

Freddy está casada com um xeque árabe ao que o petróleo o fez rico, eu estou casada com um homem de negócios muito rico e lone é multimilionária por direito próprio.

Juntas somos muito poderosas e podemos conseguir que o império Potter se veja pressionado financeiramente. Na realidade, poderíamos arruiná-lo...

Ao escutar essa informação, Lílian ficou pálida e começou a sentir-se mareada.

—Mas antes queremos assegurar-nos de que Potter nos vende o castelo de Ballybawn... queira-o ou não —afirmou lone. Misty assentiu com a cabeça.

—A verdade é que já lhe fizemos uma oferta que não deveria, recusar.

—Como podeis ameaçar Tiago quando nem sequer o conhece?

—perguntou Lílian incrédula.

— Está aborrecida? Seguramente seria mais feliz se ele saísse de tua vida.

—Misty observava Lílian com surpresa— Abandonaste-o faz cinco anos e agora temos a impressão de que voltou para vingar-se. Se é assim, podemos parar-lhe os pés golpeando-o onde mais dói...

— Não se atrevam! — exclamou Lílian antes de saber o que estava dizendo. —Se fizer um só movimento contra Tiago, eu enfrentarei vocês até o final. Se querem culpar alguém porque os avôs tenham tido que abandonar Ballybawn, culpem a mim por não ter podido fazer uma empresa rentável da propriedade!

—Estás apaixonada por Tiago Potter... — murmurou lone.

Fazendo um esforço para ocultar seu desconcerto, Misty disse:

—Não sabíamos...

Lílian ainda estava à defensiva.

—Pois agora sabem.

—Temos estado falando de coisas diferentes —a turvação de Misty era evidente—. Demos por certo que Tiago te estava fazendo infeliz.

—Somos tuas irmãs e nos preocupamos por ti, assim que creio que também temos que admitir que temos acesso a informação confidencial... E estamos tentando avisar-te porque, em nossa opinião, não podes confiar em Tiago Potter —afirmou lone—. É um homem muito inteligente e perigoso que está fazendo mal a tua família.

—Teria que ter conhecido vocês muito antes para ver-las como minha família, e nunca as perdoarei se lhe fizerem algo contra Tiago. Vocês não tem nenhum direito de ameaça-lo, e também nenhuma justificativa. Estava planejando fazer-se cargo dos nossos avôs... Julgaste-o mal — Para Lílian lhe resultou muito difícil pronunciar essas palavras, porque se sentia ferida, agoniada e alienada ao mesmo tempo. O encontro com suas irmãs tinha se estragado e já não pensava que pudesse seguir mantendo uma relação com elas.

—Me dou conta de que nos estamos intrometendo, mas não sabíamos que tinhas uma relação com Tiago... —disse Misty.

—Sim, e não me envergonho disso — Lílian levantou a cabeça— Olha, creio que me sentirei melhor se for embora. Todas temos coisas nas que pensar. Falarei aos nossos avôs de suas outras três netas para que quando o vejas, como suponho que farão, não estejam muito surpresos.

— A partir de agora, nos faremos cargo de todas suas necessidades Freddy lhe dedicou sorriso cálido e tranqüilizadora— Já não tens que te preocupar mais por eles.

lone olhou para Lílian com seus olhos verdes.

— Sinto que nosso primeiro encontro tenha sido assim. Espero que o façamos melhor a próxima vez, irmã pequena.

— Talvez quando as irmãs já são maiores é muito tarde para o primeiro encontro! —antes de que suas emoções lhe fizessem gaguejar mais, Lílian saiu da suite.

Sem preocupar-se para aonde ia e agitada demais para decidir uma direção Lílian deixou o hotel e começou a andar pelas ruas sem perceber quais. O que acabava de descobrir de suas novas irmãs a tinha deixado em estado de choque.

Estava claro que Misty, lone e Freddy estavam por trás dessa misteriosa oferta de comprar Ballybawn a qualquer preço. Naturalmente. Quem mais poderia valorizar Ballybawn tanto ou mas do que a própria família de Lílian? Seus destinos estavam tão relacionados com a história dos Ou'Brien e com a propriedade familiar como ela mesma, e não era de estranhar que culpassem Tiago pela situação que se encontravam seus avós.

Afinal de contas, ela também tinha culpado Tiago numa ocasião.

Quando tinha deixado de fazê-lo? Quando tinha começado a crer que ocorresse o que ocorresse seus avôs iam voltar A Ballybawn? Lílian reconheceu que tinha confiança total em que Tiago faria o possível para que assim fosse. Significava isso que tinha estado jogando com ele, como Tiago disse? Os olhos de Lílian se encheram de lagrimas de dor.

Ademais, estava a forma na que ela tinha defendido Tiago do ataque de suas irmãs, que durante uns instantes se converteram em suas inimigas. Não tinha podido suportar que pensassem em fazer-lhe mal por muito seguras de si mesmas mas, como podiam entender as razões pelas que Tiago tinha se convertido no homem duro que era? Desde o mesmo momento de seu nascimento, nada lhe tinha resultado fácil. Seu avô tinha sido um mostro e sua mãe, quase uma analfabeta. Nunca o tinham elogiado por seus esforços no colégio porque sua mãe se sentia ameaçada pela ambição que Tiago tinha de ser algo mais na vida. Muito cedo teve que se lavrar seu próprio caminho na vida, só e sem ajuda.

Era isso sobretudo o que fazia que Lílian suspirasse por ele. Quando começava a ter sucesso no mundo dos negócios com só vinte e oito anos, tinham-no acusado de roubo e encarcerado, tirando-lhe tudo o que tinha conseguido. Sua carreira, sua reputação, sua segurança financeira e inclusive sua noiva, pensou Lílian sentindo-se culpada. Então ele tinha sido demasiado orgulhoso como para estender-lhe uma mão a Lílian e ela não conseguia confiar nele. Convicta de que tinha se lançado aos braços de Rochelle, resultou-lhe bem mais fácil crer que também era um infiel. Depois de tudo, isso era o que tinha pensado todo o clã Evans e, abatida pela dor de perdê-lo devido a sua irmã, não tinha tido a suficiente segurança em si mesma como para pensar outra coisa.

Mas Tiago a tinha amado... então a tinha amado. Esse pensamento destroçou Lílian, que sentiu um nó na garganta. Era demasiado tarde para se dar conta de que a falta de confiança em si mesma e a auto suficiência arrogante de Tiago tinha debilitado sua relação. Mas o passado não tinha que afetar ao presente, disse. Não voltaria a cometer os mesmos erros nem a comportar-se como se nada do que fizesse pudesse mudar as coisas.

Justo quando Tiago tinha recuperado sua liberdade e seu direito a viver de novo, as irmãs de Lílian o ameaçavam de arruiná-lo. Tinha que avisa-lo. Tinha que se assegurar de que Tiago entendia exatamente com quem estava tratando e ao que se enfrentava. Lílian pegou seu celular e marcou o número do escritório de Londres.

Marlene Macknnon atendeu:

—Tiago está ocupado até as seis —lhe disse a ajudante pessoal.

—Tenho informação importante para ele. Sei quem está por trás da oferta de Ballybawn.

— Acho que posso abrir-te um espaço — concedeu Marlene. Lílian sorriu, viu seu próprio reflexo numa vitrine e se deteve em seco.

O sorriso se desvaneceu enquanto se observava, porque tinha um aspecto selvagem: tinha o rosto colorado por ter caminhado a um ritmo vertiginoso pelas ruas, os grandes olhos verdes estavam cheios de ansiedade e tinha os cachos vermelhos totalmente desordenados. No melhor dos casos, se um estilista lhe arrumasse o cabelo e a maquilava apropriadamente, talvez poderia parecer bonita.

Ainda assim, Tiago tinha eleito ela e não Rochelle, e ela não tinha tido o valor de dar uma segunda oportunidade à relação!

Suas irmãs tinham tentado convencê-la de que Tiago queria vingar-se, mas Lílian pensava que isso não fazia sentido. Era compreensível que sentissem a necessidade de proteger aos avôs que ainda não conheciam e preferissem culpar Tiago pelos apuros que Hunt e Viola estavam passando. Mas para ser sinceros, que homem de negócios não duvidaria em cobrar as dívidas? Não se podia culpa Tiago do mau comportamento que tinha tido Hunt Ou'Brien ignorando a situação. Na opinião de Lílian, um homem que esta disposto a transformar Ballybawn num lar confortável para um casal de anciãos nunca poderiam devolver-lhe sua generosidade, não podia ter um caráter vingativo. E o fato de que ele sugerisse que o castelo podia ir para outras mãos também não conseguia que Lílian mudasse de opinião. Como podia culpar por pedir-lhe que elegesse entre ele e a propriedade. Alem do mais, Tiago não queria pensar que ela poderia elegê-lo só porque era proprietário de Ballybawn. Só uns dias antes Tiago não parecia preocupar-lhe que era o que motivava a Lílian.

O fato de que tivesse mudado para exigir-lhe mais era esperançoso, e que tivesse descoberto que tinha escrúpulos era ainda melhor, disse-se Lílian com determinação. E nessa ocasião ela podia estar ali para ele, podia pô-lo em primeiro e a sua família depois para demonstrar sua verdade. Essa vez se atreveria a ser diferente e a romper moldes!

—Te julguei mau? —perguntou Marlene olhando para Lílian na recepção de Tecnologias Potter. — Ou é que por fim te deste conta de que é mais seguro estar com a equipe ganhadora? Ao entrar no escritório de Tiago, Lílian deteve.

—Vou deixar que sejas você mesma quem decida isso —lhe contestou. Lílian deu a volta e se encontrou com o olhar dourada de Tiago, rodeada de pestanas negras e espessas e de umas feições masculinas puras e perfeitas, como as de um anjo. Mas era um anjo que resultava impossível não reagir com um pouco de pensamentos pecaminosos por seu atrativo sexual. Lílian nem sequer tentou fingir que era imune a seu atrativo. Como resposta ao olhar de desafio que ele lhe lançou, todo o corpo de Lílian se estremeceu e seu coração começou a bater rapidamente enquanto uma onda de excitação a percorria de cima abaixo.

Sentia-se envergonhada, mas estava começando a aceitar que o fato de amar Tiago acordava nela certos instintos contra os que não podia lutar. Amava-o, desejava, queria estar com ele e não podia ficar-se de braços cruzados quando seus interesses estavam em perigo.

Tiago a observou com uns olhos entornados que ocultavam a satisfação que sentia.

Ela ia para a Itália com ele, sábia que o acompanharia a Itália e que ele tinha ganho. Lílian podia ter enganado a Marlene com a desculpa de que conhecia a identidade de quem queriam comprar o castelo, mas a ele não.

—Seguro que recordas essa carta do advogado sobre minha mãe. Pois a contestei — disse Lílian quase sem fôlego—. O advogado se pôs em contato comigo e confirmou que minha mãe estava morta, mas...

—Sinto muito —interrompeu Luciano com sinceridade.

—Não foi nenhuma surpresa —suspirou Lílian—. Mas também me disse que minha mãe tinha estado casada anteriormente. Quando praticamente ainda era uma adolescente, casou-se com outro homem e teve três filhas. Tenho irmãs.e elas me pediram que viesse Londres para conhecê-las.

Tiago tinha o cenho franzido.

— Por que não me falaste disto antes que me fosse?

—Porque não sabia nada de minhas irmãs e não estava preparada para falar delas... Não acreditava que existissem até que as vi esta tarde em carne e osso.

Três versões maiores de ti —disse Tiago

A verdade é que não nos parecemos, porque somos de três pais diferentes.

Suponho que deve estar se perguntando por que te entretenho com tudo isto...

- Não — Tiago dava por certo que ela tinha ido a ele para falar-lhe de algo importante, ainda que se sentia um pouco decepcionado porque não lhe tinha dito nada na Irlanda.

Minhas irmãs te ameaçaram...

- Me ameaçaram? Como? — Tiago se apoiou contra a escrivaninha e a olhou.

Suas irmãs o tinham ameaçado? Tinha vontade de rir

- De que demônios esta falando?

— Estão muito chateadas porque nossos avôs teriam tido que deixar o castelo, e pelo que sei são o suficientemente ricas para dar-te problemas...

- Não creio que isso seja provável, cara.

Ao dar-se conta de que Tiago não estava levando suas advertências à sério, Lílian nomeou a suas irmãs. Ao ouvir o sobrenome Andracchi, Tiago franziu o cenho, e quando ela mencionou que a mais velha era a mulher de um xeque árabe, Tiago se incorporou.

- Não podes estar falando em sério. Deus ,meu, estás dizendo que tuas irmãs são...?

—E também tem lone...

—Que se chama Christoulakis. É a herdeira grega que se casou com Alexio Christoulakis. Santo céu... Você tem que já ter ouvir falar delas! —a diversão e a tranqüilidade de Tiago tinham evaporado—. Inclusive eu sei que algum jornalista da imprensa do coração batizou a Misty Andracchi e a suas irmãs com o nome das Três Graças por suas atividades benéficas... Não sabia nada delas, mas desde que eu as encontrei elas não foram muito benévolas contigo —confessou Lílian fazendo uma careta—. De fato, culparam-te de tudo o que saiu mal em Ballybawn, e isso não é justo...

— São umas damas cheias de preconceitos mas, quem disse que a vida é justa? — Tiago começou a sentir uma onda de fúria e de incredulidade frustrada que ameaçava fazer-lhe perder o controle justo quando Lílian estava a ponto de ser inteira e absolutamente sua o destino ameaçava arrebatar-se de novo. Tinha três irmãs muito poderosas que não duvidariam em fazer qualquer coisa para separá-la dele.

Só tinha passado uma hora com elas e a presença de Tiago em sua vida já estava em perigo. Esse pensamento enfureceu Tiago, que precisou uns segundos para acalmar-se um pouco e perguntar-se que era o que as irmãs de Lílian encontravam tão censurável nele. Não teve que o pensar muito. Não somente era um ex preso senão também o bastardo que tinha tido a desgraça de reunir uma dívida que assegurava que os avôs das irmãs perdessem seu lar. Andracchi, Christoulakis e o xeque árabe Jaspar al- Husayn eram uns oponentes formidáveis. Tiago estava convencido de que podia vencer a qualquer deles, mas era menos otimista se os tomava aos três juntos.

— São minhas irmãs quem estão por trás dessa oferta. Querem devolver Ballybawn a meus avôs —lhe disse Lílian— Assim que aceitares vender..

— Vender? Gritou Tiago com incredulidade... É de tua casa do que estamos falando.

—Não importa quem devolva o castelo a meus avôs. Minhas irmãs o farão, estão desejando ajudá-los. Já não tens que te preocupar por meus avôs.

—Mas eu sou o proprietário de Ballybawn— contestou indignado ao ver que seus planos de generosidade se voltavam contra ele.

— Sim, mas não precisas, e realmente também não o queres —raciocinou Lílian— Assim o melhor é que vendas de novo o castelo a minha família e que aceites a melhor oferta que vais conseguir.

— Estás dizendo que o venda a tuas irmãs?

— Sim. Isso as fará felizes e terão menos razões para ameaçar teus interesses comerciais. Estou segura de que retrocederão se deixares que elas tenham o castelo.

As feições de Tiago tomaram mais cor e seus olhos dourados brilharam.

—Não me assustam tuas irmãs nem seus maridos.

Lílian se pôs de ponta de pé e lhe rodeou o rosto com os dedos, enquanto seus olhos verdes refletiam preocupação.

—Por uma vez em tua vida, não sejas machista e agressivo. Tenta pensar como uma mulher, seja sensato e mantenha a cabeça fria... Já sabes o que quero dizer. Por que vais procurar mais problemas? —raciocinou Lílian febrilmente. —Não tens que lutar contra elas.

Seus dedos longos se perderam entre os cachos de Lílian.

—O farei enquanto tentarem interpor-se entre nós, bela mia.

O delicado rosto de Lílian se ruborizou.

—Não sabes quão emocionada e feliz que estava quando descobri que tinha irmãs... e conhecê-las foi maravilhoso —Lílian engoliu saliva com dificuldade, porque se sentia triste ao recordar a conexão especial que tinha notado com suas irmãs—. Mas tudo se desvaneceu quando me contaram o que pensavam de ti..

Tiago sabia que devia dizer-lhe que suas irmãs o tinham feito com a melhor das intenções, para protegê-la dele. Sabia que devia dizer-lhe que ela não sabia como funcionam os membros de uma família, porque realmente nunca tinha tido uma. Os familiares Interferiam nas vidas dos outros mas, o pai de Lílian nunca tinha tido interesse em fazê-lo. No entanto, Tiago permaneceu calado. Preferia pensar sobre o fato surpreendente de que Lílian tinha dado as costas as suas irmãs para ficar ao lado dele, recusando todos seus argumentos, e tinha se apressado a avisá-lo de que eram elas quem estavam por trás da oferta de Ballybawn. Que tinha feito ele merecer essa lealdade?

Não muito, admitiu. Mas sabia como conservar sua boa sorte, e uma das primeiras coisas que tinha que fazer era tentar fazer com que Lílian não tivesse contato com suas irmãs.

— Vamos a Itália juntos — murmurou ele bruscamente.

Lílian sorriu ligeiramente.

—Sim.. mas...

O corpo poderoso de Tiago se tencionou contra ela.

—Sem mas...

—Tenho que ir a Dublin primeiro e ver meus avôs. E esta noite vou jantar com Amos...

—Telefona-o... Eu te preciso mais, cara — Lílian tremeu ao sentir o alento de Tiago sobre seus lábios. Desejava que suas bocas se unissem com tal intensidade que começava a sentir dor—. Amanhã iremos ver a teus avôs, faremos uma escala a caminho da Itália.

—Amos esta me esperando em seu apartamento, não posso faltar.

Os olhos brilhantes de Tiago escureceram enquanto a afastava com frieza. Lílian sentiu ainda mais dor ao ver-se separada dele e deu um passo atrás com pernas trêmulas. Sabia que exercia um grande poder sobre ela, mas não estava disposta a ceder à exigência de que cancelasse o encontro com sua irmão, ainda que todo seu corpo lhe pedia que passasse esse tempo com Tiago. Mas não sabia quando voltaria A Londres, não tinha uma casa própria à que pudesse convidar Amos. Ao se dar conta do dependente que era de Tiago sentiu um pouco de medo, mas conseguiu dominar sua insegurança.

—Te chamarei mais tarde —disse ele.

Quando Amos abriu a porta de seu apartamento, estava no meio de uma discussão com alguém que Lílian não podia ver. Voltando-se para ela envergonhado, murmurou:

—Sinto muito!

Lílian entrou na sala antes de saber porque se desculpava Amos. Sua irmã, que estava junto à chaminé, olhando-a desafiante. - Isto foi idéia minha, não de meu irmão,? Satisfeito, Amos?

Enquanto Amos fechava a porta, Lílian esteve tentada a sair do apartamento. Não me ocorre o que mais tens que me dizer.

Rochelle pôs as mãos nos quadris. - Que não sou a rival pela que tens que te preocupar... Tua verdadeira competidora é Paola Massone...

— Não tenho nem idéia do que estás falando mas também não quero sabê-lo.

—Lílian observou à loira agressiva e decidiu que tinha algo de imaturo em que uma mulher de vinte e oito usasse uma saia tão curta que qualquer movimento ameaçava deixar ao descoberto a roupa intima.

Sua irmã agarrou uma revista do coração uma que estava na mesa de centro e a voltou a deixar cair.

—Leia isto e chora! Aposto que Tiago não te propôs casamento desta vez. Agora que é rico, está pensando em outra pessoa como noiva. Paola é muito atraente, procede de um nível social elevado e também é italiana... E seu pai e Tiago estão planejando elaborar vinhos a escala mundial. Não é perfeito?

— Isso é o que tinhas que me dizer? Terminaste já? — perguntou Lílian.

— Sim. Na verdade, se tivesses um pouco de orgulho não terias aceito a ser sua fulana, principalmete depois que já tenha sido sua prometida—observou Rochelle com desprezo.

Só quando sua irmã começou a sair Lílian se sentiu com força para perguntar-lhe o que sempre tinha desejado saber.

— Estás apaixonada por Tiago?

Rochelle lhe dirigiu um olhar e fez uma careta.

—Por que és sempre tão romantica? Quero me deitar com ele cada vez que o vejo... Isso é tudo!

— E só por isso destroçaste nosso compromisso?

— Ele era meu primeiro. lembra, estava bêbado e só foi um fim de semana, mas não tinha que comprometer-se contigo quando nem se aborreceu em chamar-me nem uma só vez! Estas satisfeita agora?

—Sim —Lílian estava pensando no irônico que era que Rochelle tivesse estado tão zelosa dela como ela o tinha estado de Rochelle

Franzindo a boca, sua irmã se foi com um porte altivo.

Lílian encontrou Amos sentado em frente a mesa de café da manhã da cozinha, com uma garrafa de whisky e um copo vazio.

Bem, aonde vamos esta noite? — pergunto seu irmão arrastando as palavras enquanto baixava do banquinho com um cuidado exagerado.

Quando tentou caminhar, moveu-se com insegurança. Ela o olhou preocupada.

Amos se pôs a rir e se agarrou à beira da mesa para manter o equilíbrio.

Estava tão bêbado que quase não podia pôr-se em pé, e Lílian não tinha intenção de sair com ele nesse estado.

- Prepararei um pouco de jantar.

- Não tenho fome — agarrou a garrafa para servir-se outro copo.

"Não crês que já bebeste bastante?", pensou Lílian, mas se conteve sabendo que essas palavras só conseguiriam enfurecê-lo. Estava muito preocupada ao vê-lo em tais condições mais quando só eram as sete da tarde, e ademais a tinha convidado para jantar. Amos, que estava acostumado a ser muito cuidadoso com sua aparência, precisava se barbear e de uma camisa limpa.

—Mas me alegro de que estejas aqui— com um impulso repentino, Amos a abraçou. Lílian voltou a senta-lo no banquinho antes que ele caísse.

—Estou numa enrascada —murmurou seu irmão

Cada vez mais preocupada, Lílian lhe perguntou:

— Em que classe de enrascada? Meu pai te está fazendo passar mal?

—Sim... todo mundo está fazendo isso, e creio que vai ficar pior —Amos a ter outro ataque de riso—. A compania Evans está desmoronando enquanto esses bastardos Salut nos estão roubando os clientes!

—Evans já passou outras vezes por tempos difíceis —Lílian encontrou uns ovos na geladeira e decidiu fazer uns omeletes com a esperança de despejar Amos com a comida. Alegrava-se de não ter cancelado sua visita, porque era evidente que Amos precisava de ajuda.

A sensibilidade de seu irmão sempre tinha atraído Lílian. Ainda que superficialmente parecia ser igual que Rochelle, não era tão duro como sua irmã nem tinha a mesma facilidade para recuperar-se. Resultava-lhe muito difícil trabalhar para um homem tão severo e crítico como o pai de Lílian e sentia cada decepção e contratempo da empresa como um fracasso pessoal. Quando Tiago foi preso por roubar de Evans, Amos demorou semanas em recuperar-se.

Às dez Tiago a chamou no celular. Até então Lílian tinha convencido seu irmão para que se desse um chuveiro, mas tinha sido uma dura batalha que quase tinha acabado com sua paciência.

— Onde estás? —perguntou Tiago firmemente.

—Na sala de Amos.

— Que emocionante, cara mia —contestou Tiago com uma satisfação que não pôde ocultar. — Te pegarei amanhã às nove da manhã. Sentiu minha falta?

— Nem um pouquinho.

—Sei que sentiu minha falta —afirmou ele.

Lílian sorriu involuntariamente.

—Então, por que perguntas?

— Não posso falar mais, tenho convidados para jantar —suspirou Tiago.

Um minuto depois Lílian se perguntou porque o fato de saber que Tiago tinha convidados a fazia sentir como a Cinderela depois de meia-noite.

Quando finalmente foi ver porque Amos demorava tanto, encontrou-o tombado de bruços na cama, roncando, e entendeu porque se sentia como Cinderela.

Aborrecida mas sem vontades de ir para cama, terminou olhando a revista que Rochelle tinha deixado na mesa.

Paola Massone era uma morena pequena muito atraente. A fotografia da garota saindo de um luxuoso restaurante com Tiago umas semanas atrás lhe provocou uma chacoalhada desagradável. Muito elegante com um smoking e uma mão possessiva da sorridente Paola numa das mangas, Tiago estava realmente irresistível. Quando Lílian leu a entrevista, apertou os dentes com força.

—Esperamos casar-nos o ano que vem mas não temos pressa — tinha declarado Paola— Tiago e eu estamos de acordo sobre nosso futuro e não me fará esperar até que ele diga que é o momento adequado.

Não, não ia sentir ciúmes nem suspeitar dele disse Lílian. Tinha um montão de mulheres que diziam tolices sobre os homens ricos e atraentes e não era culpa de Tiago que a morena tivesse decidido chamar o atendimento com esses comentários. Ademais, ela acreditava em Tiago... verdade?

À manhã seguinte Amos se desculpou por seu comportamento e fez questão de preparar o café da manhã. Sua atitude animada a surpreendeu, Lílian tinha pensado que teria uma ressaca demasiado grande como para despedir-se dela.

—Não posso fingir que não sei por que minha irmã jogava fumaça pelas orelhas. O que há entre Tiago e você?: perguntou Amos.

Lílian se ruborizou.

—Vou para a Itália com ele.

—Eu sou feliz se tu és feliz. Por isso tenho estado pensando em quem mais poderia ter levado o dinheiro de Evans.

Lilian o olhou surpresa e sorriu.

— Alegro-me.

—O mais fácil era pensar que Tiago tinha cometido a fraude porque não era um deles. Mas estou começando a pensar que podia ter sido Steven...

—Steven Evans... Nosso primo? — Lílian franziu o cenho mas, ainda que estava surpreendida pelo que acabava de ouvir, sentia-se culpado para valer que Amos tinha deixado para atrás os preconceitos que tinha sobre Tiago.

—É teu primo, não meu — lhe recordou seu irmão.

—Mas Steven você praticamente cresceram juntos. Como podes suspeitar dele?

— Crês que isso é o que quero fazer? Se queres saber minha opinião, essa foi a grande desvantagem de Tiago quando não se resolveu o caso. Steven é um tipo tão agradável que ninguém se atreveu a suspeitar dele. Mas como cada vez é mais evidente que Tiago não foi o responsável há que se propor outras possibilidades Steven era o ajudante do contabilista e pôde ter falsificado os livros de contas.

- Sim. mas...

—Não esqueças que, com seu pai enfermo, Steven tinha muita mais responsabilidade —

Lílian pensou em seu primo Steven. Era mais velho que ela e sempre tinha pensado nele como pessoa amável e singela, mas não podia dizer que o conhecesse bem , porque era um homem bastante reservado.

—Foi Steven quem se deu conta de que faltava dinheiro — contestou Lílian —Seguramente não teria delatado a si mesmo!

— Por que não? Te ocorre outra forma melhor de fazer que as suspeitas caiam sobre outros? Depois de tudo, com uma inspeção em perspectiva, Steven teria sabido que não podia ocultar a discrepância nas contas durante bem mais tempo —Amos fez uma careta—. Mas me dá asco pensar que poderia ter roubado à companhia.

-----------------------------------------------

A limusine que recolheu Lílian do apartamento de seu irmão nessa manhã estava vazia. Tiago a chamou no telefone do carro.

—Onde está? Te reunirás comigo no aeroporto?

Quando ele emitiu um suspiro prolongado, Lílian soube que estava a ponto de sentir-se decepcionada.

—Não. Tivemos que mudar a data de uma reunião importante para esta tarde. Me reunirei contigo em Toscana amanhã.

— Queria que visses meus avôs outra vez...

—Eu sei... mas sejamos sinceros, não se darão conta de que não estou lá, —murmurou Tiago suavemente.

Lílian voou a Dublin num vôo comercial e quando aterrizou tinha um carro esperando-a para levá-la à espaçosa mas antiga casa em Dublin onde vivia Tommy, o primo de seu avô.

—Hunt Ou Brien a saudou com uma alegria que não era normal.

—Esta semana vou almoçar com um agente literário —anunciou com orgulho.

— É o sobrinho neto de Tommy. Espero recuperar a fortuna da família com meu trabalho.

—Isso seria muito interessante... Mas na realidade não tens que te preocupar para que se publiquem teus livros —se apressou a dizer Lílian, que temia a possibilidade de que a fé de seu avô ficasse destroçada por uma rejeição.

Depois de tudo, uns volumes de história Escritos durante um período de meio século não podiam ser o suficientemente contemporâneos como para conseguir louvores.

Lílian se inclinou para que sua avó lhe beijasse a bochecha e murmurou um elogio sobre o bordado que estava fazendo. Era uma das muitas peças que a anciã fingia bordar desde que a artrite lhe afetou as mãos. Lílian pediu a seus avôs que escutassem com atenção o que tinha que lhes dizer. Evitou começar contando-lhes que sua única filha, Silvia, estava morta, e em seu lugar lhes disse tinha tido outras três filhas antes que ela.

—Deus meu... Só Silvia teria podido manter isso em segredo — comentou Viola Ou'Brien com um movimento de assombro de sua cabeça grisalha.

—Estou seguro de que tua mãe tinha pensado dizer-nos —adicionou

Hunt— Talvez quis contá-lo em sua última visita, mas se esqueceu.

—Mas o pior é que essas garotas não receberam de nós nem um cartão de aniversário — se lamentou a avó de Lílian.

Ainda que vivia com seus avôs, Lílian só tinha recebido uma ou dois cartões, mas não viu necessidade de dizê-lo. Descreveu a Misty, Freddy e lone o melhor que pôde, e sua avó se entusiasmou ao saber que tinha bisnetos e disse que estava desejando convidá-los a todos para irem a Ballybawn.

Lílian se surpreendeu com essas palavras, porque ainda não lhes tinha dito que poderiam voltar ao castelo.

—Tiago me chamou a semana passada —lhe disse Hunt Ou'Brien a sua neta— Está desesperado por encontrar a alguém que cuide do lugar...

—Teremos que lhe dizer a empregada que areje todas as camas

—Viola sorriu de ante essa idéia, antes de olhar para Lílian— Disseste que íamos ter um empregada, não é verdade?

Pensando na afirmação de Misty de que elas eram muito ricas, Lílian assentiu com a cabeça. Estava surpreendida de que Tiago tivesse dito a seus avôs que podiam voltar A Ballybawn, mas se sentia encantada de que lhe tivesse feito essa promessa. Sua avó mencionou que estava desejando assistir às carreiras de Leoparstown à semana seguinte e seu avô confirmou que estariam prontos para voltar a seu lar depois da Feira Nacional de Livros que tinha lugar a princípios de julho.

—Eu... eu vou ir para Itália com Tiago durante umas semanas — admitiu Lílian.

—Agora entendo por que Florrie tem estado chorando tanto nos últimos anos — disse sua avó com satisfação— Nossas netas estavam casando e não sabíamos. Creio que uma viagem de lua de mel a Itália é uma idéia estupenda, querida.

Lílian ficou tensa e se ruborizou. Enquanto estava procurando as palavras com que desenganar a sua avó de que Tiago e ela estavam planejando casar-se, seu avô começou descrever a viagem a Roma que fez em sua meninice. Consciente de que era um mau momento informar a seus avôs de que pretendia seguir solteira, sobretudo com o primo de seu avô presente, Kerry ficou calada.

-----------------------------------------------

Tiago a chamou quando estava voltando aeroporto.

—Meu jet está te esperando na pista, cara. Revisa teu compartimento. Há uma surpresa para ti.

Lílian voou a Toscana rodeada de luxos e o corpo de rainha, e descobriu que seu compartimento estava cheio de vestidos de desenho de sua talha. Abriu caixas, bolsas e encontrou uma coleção de lingerie. Mordendo o lábio, tirou um vestido elástico alvo e se o pôs diante de si enquanto se olhava no espelho. Somente tinha levado uma bolsa de viagem para sua visita a Londres e nem sequer tinha perguntado o que ia pôr na Itália.

Sentiu-se alarmada ao descobrir o pouco precavida que tinha sido, algo que não era próprio dela.

Tiago não lhe tinha feito nenhuma promessa nem tinha nenhuma obrigação para com ela, e lhe surpreendeu o presente de um vestuário tão caro. Mas um homem rico comprava coisas caras para sua amante, não? Teria gastado Tiago uma pequena fortuna renovando todo o vestuário de sua noiva? Não, disse-se Lílian, mas uma amante, ou uma mulher à que Tiago estava decidido a tratar como uma amante tinha que aceitar o que ele considerava que era o pagamento por seus serviços sexuais. Com esse pensamento tão pouco tentador, Lílian tirou as calças e a jaqueta e usou o chuveiro que tinha no compartimento. Pôs a lingerie de encaixe e o vestido branco, que se ajustou a suas esbeltas curvas como uma carícia. Lílian soube o quanto que Tiago apreciaria esse efeito.

Tiago valia mais a pena do que suas irmãs, e como as trataria enquanto ele estivesse presente? Seus olhos culpados se entristeceram com pesar. Mas ela o tinha eleito no momento em que aceitou que o seguia amando, e que o amava bem mais do que cinco anos atrás. Tinha tido que o perder para se dar conta. Tinha tido que viver cinco anos sem ele para ver como aborrecida, solitária e vazia que podia ser sua vida.

Ione lhe tinha dito que Tiago era um —"homem muito inteligente e perigoso, mas ela sempre tinha sabido disso. Era cruel e tinha tentado com todas suas forças não o ser com ela, mas não tinha conseguido. Sua natureza apaixonada, escura e tormentosa sempre tinha excitado Lílian, porque ele era muito diferente dela. Ione também não precisava ter avisado a Lílian de que Tiago estava fazendo dano à família ao interpor-se entre ela e suas irmãs. Se suas irmãs pensavam isso de Tiago, a separação tinha sido inevitável. Depois de tudo, nenhuma mulher consciente de que numa ocasião não tinha tido a suficiente confiança no homem que amava não teria duvidado em voltar para o seu lado se ele lhe concedia uma segunda oportunidade. E isso era uma segunda oportunidade, recordou-se Lílian. Não precisava que a subornassem, convencessem ou pagassem para compartilhar a cama de Tiago.

Essa idéia a fazia rir, porque na realidade o único que queria era estar embaixo ou ainda por cima dele e comportar-se como uma desavergonhada. Na realidade, ser sua amante prometia ser divertido. Se aproveitaria dele constantemente e de uma forma maravilhosa e prazerosa... Não podia esperar.

**N/A: Parece q a Lílian ñ é tão bobinha como pensávamos neh?**

**Gente me desculpe, é q eu ñ revisei, por isso talvez tenha algumas coisas difícil de entender, é q ñ tive muito tempo!!! Eu tinha pensado em terminar essa ficc até final de fevereiro, mais minha faculdade começou duas semanas antes do tempo, então ñ sei se vai dá!!!!**

_Patty Black POtter: ñ acho q a Rochelle vai para de icomodar ñ, com vc pode vês nesse cap, mais a Lílian ta mais segura agora...continue lendo e comentando!!!bjão_

**Por favos ñ esqueçam das reviews, eu recebi tão pouquinho nesse cap**

**Mil beijos**


	9. capitulo VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

Enquanto a limusine subia a carreteira empinada, Tiago não tirava a vista de Vila Contarini, que dominava o vale exuberante.

O magnífico palacete do século dezessete construído pelo primeiro Roberto Tessari se alçava sobre uma colina cheia de carvalhos e ciprestes escuros. Não era um edifício precisamente cálido, senão um monumento de pedra ao poder e ao dinheiro de Tessari. Quando chegaram ao princípio do caminho longo e amplo Tiago disse ao motorista que parasse. Desceu da limusine junto aos muros que tinha escalado quando era menino, disposto a saborear seu direito de caminhar pelos esplêndidos jardins que tinham sido o orgulho de seu pai. No calor da tarde, o aroma das flores enchia o ar.

Impaciente por encontrar Lílian, cruzou a sacada de mármore que delimitava a impressionante entrada principal. Sentia-se bem. Tudo estava em seu lugar, onde ele queria que estivesse, porque nunca tinha imaginado estar na vila sem Lílian. Arrancou uma rosa branca que tinha crescido junto a um pilar que sujeitava o busto de alguma criatura mística do mar e entrou. O interior estava em silêncio, porque tinha dado a tarde livre ao pessoal. A chegada de Tiago Potter, o filho bastardo de Margareth, à vila de seus antepassados era uma ocasião especial para ele e não queria testemunhas. Seus passos ressoaram na enorme galeria. Na ampla entrada que se abria diante dele tinha numerosos retratos nas paredes. Ainda que nunca antes tivesse entrado na Vila Contarini, podia dar-lhe um nome a cada um dos rostos representados nos quadros. Quando era um adolescente tinha devorado todos os livros que documentavam a história da família Tessari.

Num dos retratos reconheceu suas próprias feições, refletidas no rosto de seu avô paterno. Mas isso não significava nada para ele, porque tinham passado muitos anos desde que tinha tido a necessidade de pertencer a uma família. Observou o retrato de eu próprio pai e desviou o olhar com desdém.

O silêncio claustrofóbico começava a fazer-lhe sentir estranhamente incômodo.

Seu próprio reflexo num espelho enorme o surpreendeu e franziu o cenho. Rebelando-se, tirou a gravata e a deixou sobre uma mesinha de mármore; depois abriu o colarinho do pescoço da camisa. Agora essa era sua casa, sendo assim que ficaria o mais cômodo possível.

Mas não sentia como se fosse seu lar, ainda que na realidade não recordava ter se sentido nunca em casa, depois de deixar a casa de Contarini. Sendo um menino nunca tinha se permitido atar-se a nenhum lugar. Um som leve lhe indicou que não estava só e deu a volta com um movimento elegante. Lílian estava parada ao pé da imponente escada, com um sorriso de incerteza nos lábios. Sua doce familiaridade fez com que algo se movesse em seu interior. A brilhante luz do sol que entrava pela janela e convertia seu cabelo num halo selvagem e alumiava sua pele com uma tonalidade de ouro pálido que contrastava com o alvo perfeito do vestido. Sentiu um desejo imediato, feroz e primário de possuí-la.

Lílian observou Tiago em silêncio, com o pulso acelerado e a boca seca. Ele usava um traje de cor cinza feito sob medida por um estilista italiano que lhe dava o aspecto de um gângster. Lílian o tinha estado observando enquanto atravessava a entrada e atirava a gravata sobre a mesa, contemplando seu cabelo negro e suas feições bronzeadas. Nesse momento, começou a sentir que lhe derretiam os ossos.

O olhar dourado que Tiago lhe dirigiu fez Lílian ficar com um nó no estômago. Tinha as pernas tão rígidas que lhe começavam a falhar os joelhos, descobriu envergonhada que os mamilos tinham endurecido e apertando-se contra o sutiã e talvez fazendo-se visíveis através da fina tela do vestido.

O olhar de Tiago a envolveu, deteve-se à altura do peito e subiu até o rosto ruborizado de Lílian. Com um gesto elegante, deu-lhe a rosa.

—O pessoal cuidou bem de você?

As pétalas eram suaves como a seda quando Lílian os tocou.

—Sim... Mostraram o meu quarto...

—Também é a minha —a interrompeu.

Lílian ficou sem respiração e sentiu um arrepio que lhe percorria a medula espinhal.

—Depois me serviram o chá num salão muito elegante. É um edifício muito grande e bastante intimidante.

— Te dás conta de que estás sussurrando? Estamos só, sinta-se livre para gritar se quiseres —sugeriu Tiago enquanto lhe punha as mãos nos quadris e a elevava até o segundo degrau. — Não deixes que Vila Contarini iniba teus instintos naturais...

— Inibe você?

—Deves estar caçoando, cara mia — Tiago percorreu com a ponta dos dedos a linha da garganta de Lílian e viu como ela inclinava a cabeça para trás convidando-o a continuar com a carícia. Com a mesma tranqüilidade, desabotoou-lhe o primeiro botão do vestido enquanto ela se estremecia. — Quero olhar-te aqui antes que a luz do sol vá embora... como costumava imaginar-te...

—Lílian quase não podia respirar.

— Enquanto estava no cárcere te imaginava de muitas formas, em muitos lugares. Não estás preparada para os detalhes, o que o faz ainda mais excitante para mim porque não sabes o que vou fazer em nenhum momento.

—F- fantasias? —Lílian só pôde pronunciar uma palavra, porque fechou rapidamente a boca ao notar o gaguejo.

—Que pensas? —o segundo botão ficou solto, expondo a parte superior dos seios e seu pronunciado movimento ascendente e descendente enquanto se incrementava o ritmo da respiração de Lílian.

—Não deveríamos ir a- acima? —ouviu-se perguntar.

— Esta é minha fantasia, mas te prometo que estás a ponto de receber mais prazer do que nunca sonhaste... Confia em mim, bela mia. Lílian estava tremendo. Ao chegar ao quarto botão, viu que o olhar dele se posava no lingerie alvo que acentuava os mamilos rosados e proeminentes. Seu próprio desejo era tão intenso que se sentiu envergonhada e fechou os olhos com força, já que se sentia uma escrava da dor traiçoeira e desesperadora que sentia entre as coxas e que só ele podia satisfazer.

O vestido caiu ao solo deslizando por seu corpo e ela ficou imóvel na agonia da expectativa, enquanto a rosa lhe escapava dos dedos.

—Não podes esperar... isso me agrada —disse Tiago com prazer—. Mas eu vou fazer que esperes.

Os olhos azuis de Lílian se abriram para olhá-lo. Tinha as pupilas escurecidas e dilatadas.

Quando Tiago a observou com satisfação possessiva, seu próprio desejo o inundou com intensidade dolorosa. Tinha uma beleza delicada com roupa interior de seda para seu próprio prazer, e nunca antes nada lhe tinha feito sentir tão bem nem tinha lhe proporcionado um ânsia sexual tão violenta. Um olhar provocante ao corpo esbelto e trêmulo de Lílian enfeitado unicamente com tiras de encaixe lhe impediu deter-se ao pensar no fato de que lhe estava custando deixar de pensar nela mais do que tinha imaginado. Recordou-se de que estava em Toscana para relaxar e que estava tomando seu tempo para perder-se no prazer puramente erótico. E nunca antes a busca do prazer o tinha chamado com tanta urgência como nesse momento.

—Não posso crer que esteja aqui assim... — Disse Lílian surpreendida ao descobrir que o fato de estar meio nua diante dele, enquanto Tiago seguia totalmente vestido era muito excitante.

—Não por muito tempo... —Tiago lhe desabotoou o sutiã e lhe acariciou os mamilos com dedos experientes, até que ela gemeu em voz alta. De repente já não quis a fantasia, a estúpida fantasia de possuí-la nas escadas.

Porque desejou levá-la ao andar superior e fazer-lhe amor numa cama, onde pudesse excitá-la com comodidade. Desafiando essa debilidade, apertou-a contra ele e lhe separou os lábios com a língua comunicando-lhe que ele também estava preparado para perder o controle. Lílian se sentia mareada e débil pelo desejo. Tinha se rendido inclusive antes que ele lhe tivesse tirado o vestido. Quando Tiago deslizou os dedos sobre o fino encaixe entre as coxas trêmulas de Lílian, ela estremeceu e gritou, porque o calor úmido era insuportavelmente sensível de ante da menor carícia.

Com a respiração entrecortada, agarrou-se desesperadamente a ele para manter-se erguida e afundou seu rosto ardente no ombro de Tiago.

—Por favor.... —ele decidiu que faria o número da escada em outra ocasião, tomou-a nos braços e a levou até as portas douradas que conduziam ao dormitório principal—. Fico mal em ser tão fraca— confessou Lílian.

Tiago ao ouvir essa palavra que sempre o tinha enchido de inquietude. Cada vez que tinha sentido fraqueza por ela, tinha tentado arrancar esse sentimento de raiz. Mas o fato de querer passar ao menos seis semanas na cama com Lílian era pura luxúria, perfeitamente normal num homem privado de sexo por tanto tempo, não quer dizer que estava se apaixonando por ela outra vez. E quando deixasse Toscana em três ou quatro meses estaria perfeitamente curado da crença de que ela possuía algum tipo de atração. Tranqüilizado por esse pensamento, observou-a e tirou a jaqueta e a camisa, deixando ao descoberto o magnífico peito coberto de pêlo e o estômago liso e bronzeado.

—fraca... fraca... fraca —murmurou Lílian sem poder evitá-lo.

—Deixa de dizer isso —lhe ordenou Tiago com tom cortante.

Enquanto pronunciava essas palavras tirou a cueca, e ela se jogou para atrás contra os travesseiros e o desejou ainda com mais intensidade. Ele se acostou a seu lado, começou a tocá-la e, tomando uma de suas mãos, fechou-a ao redor de seu pênis ereto, gemendo em voz alta e estremecendo-se quando ela começou a explorá-lo com umas ânsias que lhe pareceram enfermiças.

—Não posso esperar —confessou Tiago entrecortadamente.

Ela não podia falar. Tinha atingido tal grau de excitação que quando Tiago se submergiu nela atingiu rapidamente o orgasmo. Mas antes de que pudesse começar a recuperar-se ele lhe deu a volta, a pôs de joelhos, e lenta e suavemente voltou a penetrá-la sem diminuir o ritmo. Ela não podia crer que lhe estivesse permitindo fazer isso, mas sua própria excitação pôde mais do que ela.

—Não deveríamos...

—Tenho que o fazer —grunhiu Tiago, e rapidamente voltou a levá-la ao êxtase.

Quando tiveram voltado à normalidade, Lílian ficou entre seus braços e fechou os olhos enquanto ele tentava mantê-la desperta.

—Supõe-se que são os homens quem ficam dormidos...

—É demais para mim —murmurou Lílian.

—Poderia continuar toda a noite. Somente pensei nisto desde a primeira noite que passei contigo, bela mia.

Ela riu meio adormecida.

—Não creio.

—É verdade, cada minuto. Tenho estado obcecado. Só pode ser porque á cinco anos foste a única que não quis dormir comigo — admitiu Tiago.

Lílian estremeceu e Tiago, dando-se conta de que tinha cometido um erro, moveu os lábios para articular um palavrão acima da cabeça de Lílian.

—A mim me passa o mesmo —sussurrou Lílian com doçura enquanto se apertava contra ele— Sabia que tinhas certa fama de ser muito bom neste campo e pensei que com vinte e seis anos já era hora de que eu...

—Não, não pensaste isso. Não te degrades falando assim! —exclamou aborrecido. — As virgens não pensam assim.

—E como sabes?

Tiago pensou e a pergunta lhe invadiu a frustração. Sabia que ele era especial para ela. Mas dizê-lo sugeria que era arrogante, e isso não era verdadeiro.

—Só sei ... entende?

Lílian estava pálida. Assim que, segundo ele, ela era a única que não o tinha aceitado, a única mulher com quem não tinha dormido. Era possível que Tiago estivesse se comportando como o típico homem das cavernas?

Decidiu que precisava de espaço, liberando-se de seu abraço, saltou da cama.

Atravessou a primeira porta que viu e se encontrou num banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro e recordou a rosa que Tiago lhe tinha dado, a fantasia de que tinha falado, e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso.

------------------------------------------

Tiago emitiu um rosnado. Por que Lílian era a única mulher com que sempre dava uma mancada? Saiu da cama, atravessou uma das outras duas portas e descobriu que tinha dois banheiros junto ao dormitório. Isso o enfureceu porque não tinha nenhum sentido propor a Lílian que compartilhasse o chuveiro com ele, já que tinha mais de um. Quando regressou ao dormitório Lílian estava na cama dormindo. Decidiu deixá-la, já que ao menos estava a seu alcance.

Quando acordou no meio da noite, desorientado e com os mesmos pesadelos de sempre, Lílian tinha os dois braços ao redor de seu corpo.

—O que é o que sonhas? —sussurrou. Ele tomou ar e o expulsou lentamente.

—Que volto a estar numa cela de dois metros e meio por três.

—Era tão pequena? —perguntou surpresa.

—E alem do mais tinha que a compartilhar — Tiago encolheu os ombros com um gesto e a abraçou.

—está me dizendo isso pra que eu me sinta mal.

— Per meraviglia! Por que teria querido fazê-lo?

—Vai castigar-me toda a vida?

— Ele se incorporou na cama.

—Não te estou castigando... Que crês que sou? Um menino pequeno?

Lílian pensou que Tiago vivia em constante luta com sua raiva e sua dor, que o atacavam sobretudo quando dormia. Fez-se o silêncio entre os dois e quando Lílian voltou a acordar depois das oito, estava só. Uma senhorita lhe serviu fruta, pãezinhos quentes e café numa mesa de pedra na sacada. Era um dia magnífico que ressaltava a beleza da Toscana. Podia ver os campos de um verde intenso, as uvas douradas, as azeitonas de cor verde prateado, os arvoredos e os hortas. Estava terminando de tomar café da manhã quando lhe levaram um telefone.

— Bom dia! —saudou sua irmã Misty alegremente, tomando Lílian de surpresa.

— Como sabias onde estou? Como conseguiste este número de telefone?

— Tenho que confessar que sou uma bisbilhoteira! —caçoou Misty.

— Temos estado procurando-te durante anos e morreríamos se agora perdêssemos sua pista. Vais dar-me alguns detalhes antes de conhecer nossos avôs? Segundo alguns rumores, são umas pessoas realmente curiosas...

Lílian sorriu involuntariamente.

—Não são rumores.

Decorreu quase uma hora enquanto falava com sua irmã e, ao terminar, Lílian se surpreendeu ao ver que tinham falado tanto tempo sem sentir-se incômodas. O nome de Tiago não tinha sido mencionado nem uma só vez.

Mas estava convencida de que quanto lhes devolvesse o castelo, suas irmãs se desvaneceria a hostilidade que sentiam para ele. Era Lílian uma pessoa desleal se ainda queria conhecê-las, apesar de que tinham ameaçado Tiago? Possivelmente já não teria mais ameaças. Quanta lealdade devia a um homem que ainda não lhe tinha dedicado uma palavra carinhosa? Sem duvidá-lo mais decidiu que tinha direito a seguir em contato com suas irmãs.

A meia manhã, Tiago entrou na sacada. Usava uma calça que colavam a seu corpo e o olhar cheio de indiferença, ainda que seu coração seguia batendo rápido.

Devia ter sido uma tortura para um homem que sempre tinha desfrutado de sua intimidade, pensou Lílian. Na escuridão, os olhos se umedeceram.

— Se tivesses me chamado ou escrito ainda que fosse uma só vez, uma linha, uma palavra...

Tiago ficou imóvel e se aproximou com seus potentes músculos e uma camisa azul que acentuava sua pele bronzeada. Sentou-se ao lado de Lílian e, com os olhos brilhantes, pôs uma rosa branca sobre a mesa, junto à mão de Lílian.

Ela a olhou e depois a ignorou com determinação. Com um movimento repentino, Tiago se inclinou, pôs-lhe uma mão na nuca e a beijou na boca com urgência.

O corpo de Lílian estremeceu, disposto a responder.

Ele voltou a levantar a cabeça.

—Saí muito cedo. Os vinhedos estão preciosos ao alva, quando o orvalho ainda os cobre... Amanhã pela manhã te levarei comigo.

Os vinhedos ao alvorecer... como podia resistir a esse convite?

A rosa, o beijo, as videiras, tudo eram métodos de distração para que não discutissem.

—Ontem à noite... —atreveu-se a dizer Lílian com insegurança.

Antes que pudesse dizer nada mais, Tiago lhe tomou as mãos.

—Só quero estar contigo...

Lílian sentiu a calidez dessas palavras, que tinham o poder de desvanecer todos seus medos e inseguranças. Tiago tinha dito exatamente o que ela precisava para tranqüilizar-se. Disse-lhe que Misty a tinha chamado.

—Espero que se mantenha em contato. Te importa?

Tiago demorou uns segundos em responder, enquanto apertava com força a mandíbula.

—Por que deveria importar-me?

Não tinha intenção de vender Ballybawn às irmãs de Lílian, mas não queria preocupá-la com essa notícia. Seu desejo de comunicar-se com suas irmãs e satisfazer a curiosidade era normal. Sabia e aceitava, mas não se sentia bem, porque estava convencido de que as mulheres fariam tudo o necessário para destruir sua relação com Lílian.

—Por que nunca mencionaste que ainda segues lutando para limpar teu nome? —perguntou-lhe ela.

O olhar de Tiago endureceu.

—O que é que há para mencionar? Para que tenha um novo juízo preciso de provas novas. Contratei a alguns pesquisadores que estão trabalhando nisso, mas faz cinco anos desde que se desviou o dinheiro das contas. Foi um golpe muito limpo e os culpados tiveram muito tempo para apagar suas impressões. Será muito difícil encontrar pistas frescas...

—Crês que tinha mais de uma pessoa implicada?

—É possível —consciente de que Lílian tinha muito afeto com Amos, evitou dizer algo mais.

— Sabes? Amos suspeita de meu primo Steven —confessou Lílian.

Ao pensar no Steven, Tiago teve vontade de rir, mas não queria ferir os sentimentos de Lílian. Uma mulher honesta e sincera era uma jóia que não tinha preço e essa era Lílian, porque não podia reconhecer a maldade nos demais. Sem duvidá-lo tinha repetido o que Amos queria que dissesse. Como tinha podido crer que Lílian tinha tido algo a ver com seu encarceramento?

O só fato de pensá-lo lhe fazia sorrir.

Mas Amos tinha subestimado a inteligência de Tiago ao usar Lílian como um meio de informação falsa.

-----------------------------------------------

Tiago arrancou outra cereja madura da árvore abandonada e se agachou para dá-la para Lílian na boca.

—Estou certo de que você pode comer mais uma, bela mia.

Incorporando-se, Lílian agarrou a cereja com os lábios.

—Estás-me tentando...

—A tentação é o prazer da vida — Tiago voltou a se deitar no chão e a olhou com seus olhos dourados—. Não te atrevas a ficar dormindo outra vez sobre mim, passas todo o dia dormindo. Ao meio dia, pela tarde e pela noite. O qu aconteceu com a pessoa que podia passar uma noite com apenas algumas horas?

—O sol me adormece —disse Lílian culpando ao calor do verão por seu cansaço freqüente.

Durante três semanas gloriosas, cada dia tinha amanhecido mais brilhante do que o anterior. O céu era de um azul intenso e o sol empapava a terra fértil com sua calidez dourada. Lílian se sentia enormemente feliz de estar com Tiago. Mas, como podia ser de outra maneira quando ele era o primeiro que via ao acordar e o último antes de dormir?

Vila Contarini já não estava sumida na escuridão que ao princípio tinha parecido a Lílian. Tinham-se discorrido as cortinas para permitir que entrasse a luz e as janelas tinham aberto de par em par, igual a todas as portas que conduziam às sacadas. Viviam informalmente, costumavam jogar as almofadas no chão, porque os amantes não tinham nenhum interesse em sentar-se em velhos sofás separados por seis metros, e comiam nas horas intempestivas,

normalmente ao ar livre.

Tiago tinha ensinado para Lílian todos os lugares que recordava de sua infância. O primeiro que fez foi levá-la a sua antiga casa, onde descobriu desconcertado que a velha granja estava em ruínas. Enfureceu-se ao se dar conta de que ele e sua mãe tinham sido expulsados do lugar só para que a casa permanecesse vazia e abandonada. Ao voltar à vila, tirou o retrato de seu pai da parede.

—Pensei que com o tempo seria capaz de olhá-lo ou, ao menos, de reconhecer quem era — confessou Tiago aquela noite—. Mas nem sequer posso fazer isso. Tínhamos muito pouco; mas inclusive isso o levou para proteger seu nome, e nós não pudemos fazer nada.

—Não penses nele —Lílian tinha abraçado seu corpo musculoso e estava sofrendo por ele, perguntando-se por que nunca tinha se dado conta de que alguém que sentia algo tão profundamente, como ele, era bem mais vulnerável do que parecia. Desfrutavam muito explorando a enorme vila a pé. A ela não importava onde iam ou o que faziam enquanto estivesse com ele. As prendas de desenho que Tiago lhe tinha comprado se rasgaram enquanto passeavam pelos bosques, saltavam cercas e muros e faziam piqueniques nos campos. No entanto, pelas noites costumavam jantar em restaurantes luxuosos de Siena. Ali se dava conta de que outras mulheres olhavam para Tiago com interesse e com uma avidez sexual que assustava-a. Mas Tiago nunca falava de amor, do futuro ou do passado que uma vez compartilharam, e Lílian se deu conta de que sem um desses elementos importantes a insegurança ia se apoderar dela.

Quase todas as manhãs ele a tirava da cama para percorrer os vinhedos juntos. Ela pensava que todos os vinhos sabiam a medicina e nunca tinha se interessado por saber como as uvas terminavam nas garrafas, mas estava encantada ao ver que Tiago compartilhava esse gosto com ela. Mas o que recordava com mais intensidade era a excitação apaixonada de fazer amor com ele na adega polvorenta, enquanto Tiago silenciava com beijos ardentes seus gritos de prazer.

As vezes a deixava só durante uma hora ou duas, tinha que se ausentar por negócios. Quando estavam separados, Lílian passava cada minuto falando no telefone. Se não estava batendo um papo com Amos falava com uma de suas irmãs.

Ao primeiro telefonema de Misty lhe seguiram outras de Freddy e Ione que serviram para que Lílian começasse a conhecê-las. Mas Lílian começou a ocultar de Tiago a freqüência dos telefonemas, porquê não podia evitar sentir que, ao ter tanto contato com elas, estava-lhe sendo desleal.

—Te manterá isto acordada tempo suficiente para poder fazer amor contigo? Lílian estava imersa em seus pensamentos e a pergunta a surpreendeu.

—Como dizes?

Com um riso rouco, Tiago levantou a mão de Lílian para que o sol fizesse brilhar a pulseira de safira e diamante que lhe tinha posto enquanto ela cochilava a seu lado.

Os olhos de Lílian se abriram como pratos enquanto ela se incorporava.

— Oh, Deus meu... É... É impressionante! —exclamou enquanto observava a jóia— São para valer?

— Claro que sim! —Tiago se sentiu ofendido.

O presente a fez sentir um pouco incômoda.

—Não deverias ter-me comprado algo tão caro.

—Por que não? Posso permitir-me.

Dando-se conta de que o tinha ofendido, Lílian se obrigou a sorrir.

— Suponho que agora podes, já que estás livre da responsabilidade de Ballybawn.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Não estou livre dessa responsabilidade.

Lílian decidiu que nessa ocasião não ia evitar uma discussão sobre suas irmãs e Tiago. —Mas eu tinha pensado que ias aceitar a oferta de minhas irmãs...

—E por que teria que deixar que me dissessem o que tenho que fazer? Tu tens mais direito do que elas a ficar com o castelo. Se não tivesse sido por todos teus esforços, teus avôs teriam perdido seu lar faz anos.

Lílian ficou surpresa com sua atitude.

—Eu não vejo assim. Se deixares que minhas irmãs comprem Ballybawn, seguirá estando na família. Não posso crer que sejas tão teimoso.

— Creia-me, cara mia —disse enquanto a aproximava dele.

—Nunca me agradou que me intimidem. Deixa de preocupar-te comigo, sei cuidar de mim.

—És muito obstinado —disse Lílian observando os olhos dourados.

—Deus meu... Desejo-te a toda hora — saboreando a boca sensual de Lílian e introduzindo a língua no interior úmido, Tiago a deitou sobre o cobertor e se pôs em cima dela. Lílian podia sentir seu corpo, quente e duro contra seu estômago e começou a sentir pequenos tremores de desejo e um calor úmido entre as coxas.

Não era o momento mais oportuno para que soasse o celular, que tinha deixado no chão do carro estacionado a uns poucos metros.

— Não atendas. Quem me dera o tivesses desconectado —disse Tiago enquanto se separava dela— Se eu posso desligar o meu, tu também podes.

—Mas pode ser Freddy, e com a diferença horária lhe resulta muito difícil encontrar-me a uma hora razoável...

—Misty te enviou um celular que funciona no estrangeiro para poder localizar-te as vinte e quatro horas, do dia. Sabes por que? Porque nenhuma de tuas irmãs pode esperar cinco minutos para conseguir o que querem! — disse com um tom desdenhoso que a surpreendeu—És o último brinquedo que adquiriram. Algum dia vou destruir esse telefone.

—Pode ser algo importante —esforçando-se por ignorar seu aborrecimento Lílian entrou no carro para atender o telefonema. Era Ione, que queria saber se Lílian assistiria à festa que ela e Alexio iam dar no próximo mês para celebrar seu aniversário de casamentos.

Consciente de que Tiago a estava observando desde a porta do motorista, Lílian se ruborizou e baixou a cabeça, enquanto suas mãos brincavam nervosamente com o bolso da saia.

—Ainda não sei se vou estar muito ocupada essa semana.

—Isso é o mesmo que disseste a última vez que te perguntei. É que não podes fazer nada sem Tiago? —perguntou Ione.

Lílian se sentia incômoda com Tiago tão perto, pois ele tinha sentado no assento do motorista, junto a ela.

— Quantas coisas tu fazes sem Alexio?

Sem prévio aviso, Tiago lhe tirou o celular e o pôs no viva voz, de forma que o telefonema se podia escutar através dos alto-falantes do carro.

A voz de Ione rompeu o silêncio.

—Eu estou casada, mas tu ainda estás solteira e és livre para fazer o que queiras. Se a, Tiago não tem tempo para vir, venha somente você. Tenho que te subornar prometendo que vou procurar-te algum grego jovem e ardente?

As feições de Tiago se tornaram vermelho enquanto em seus olhos se refletia a indignação.

— Lílian não é livre para fazer o que queira! — interrompeu falando ao telefone para que lone pudesse escutá-lo. — E não creio que tenha que te dizer que tua irmã não precisa nenhum grego ardente.

Fez-se o silêncio do outro lado da linha, e finalmente Ione exclamou:

—É Tiago com quem estou falando?

— Sim, e saibas que Lílian não vai a tua festa!

— Tiago, basta! —disse Lílian envergonhada.

—Tens por costume escutar as conversas de minha irmã?

—perguntou Ione preocupada.

— Doravante, vou escutar todas! —contestou Tiago sem duvidá-lo. — Não vou deixar que te interponhas em nossa relação.

— Eu não queria interpor-me — se defendeu lone consternada.

Com um movimento brusco, Tiago cortou o telefonema, Lílian não sabia com quem estava mais chateada: se com Tiago por escutar ou com Ione por seu sentido do humor tão provocante. Em silêncio, Tiago recolheu o cobertor e a cesta do piquenique e os colocou no carro com violência. Estava tão enfurecido que nem sequer se atrevia a falar. Sua pior suspeita tinha se feito realidade, estava convencido de que todas as irmãs de Lílian estavam contra ele e tentavam afastar Lílian de seu lado.

Mas isso não era tudo. Um grego jovem e ardente? Passaram pelo cabeça de Tiago toda classe de insultos. Como se atrevia lone Christoulakis oferecer-se para entregar Lílian a outro homem? Sentiu-se mareado só em pensá-lo. Queria dizer a Lílian que sob nenhuma circunstância poderia voltar a aceitar um telefonema de suas irmãs. Depois de ter escutado lone, sabia que não estaria calmo deixando que Lílian fosse visitá-las.

—Mas lone só estava caçoando... — murmurou Lílian.

Seguro que sim! Apertando a mandíbula, Tiago levou o carro ao caminho.

Tinha feito bem em escutar a conversa; o olhar de culpa de Lílian lhe tinha dito que era o que tinha que fazer. Era evidente que essas mulheres não iam deter diante nada para tirá-lo da vida dela. Inclusive estavam dispostas a tentá-la, para que fosse infiel. Não era que ele não conhecia Lílian... confiava nela totalmente. Mas ela era muito inocente e insegura, o alvo perfeito para quem usasse métodos manipuladores sem escrúpulos. Não tinha usado ele mesmo alguma vez esses métodos, e com sucesso? E se a influenciassem? Que tipo de mentiras podiam contar-lhe suas irmãs? Não tinha acreditado Lílian em todas as mentiras de Rochelle?

Em princípio Tiago tinha se proposto ter uma simples aventura com Lílian mas, por que a tinha convertido em sua amante mas a tratava como sua noiva? Quando tinha ficado tão possessivo que inclusive se sentia ameaçado pelas irmãs de Lílian? Reconheceu que sempre tinha sido muito possessivo com ela, mas Lílian era sua de uma maneira que nenhuma outra mulher podia sê-lo...

A primeira noite na Toscana ela lhe tinha perguntado quando ia deixar de castigá-la. Mas porque então Tiago estava acima de tudo isso. A descoberta de que não tinha tido nenhum outro homem em sua vida nem em seu corpo enquanto ele estivera no cárcere lhe tinha ajudado a superar a sensação de traição. Também lhe tinha ajudado o fato de ver todo o esforço e a vida miserável que ela tinha levado durante anos em Ballybawn. Ele sabia que estava controlando a relação, mas as irmãs de Lílian tinham destruído essa satisfação. Agora já sabia com que se enfrentava. Misty, Freddy e lone estavam esperando que cometesse um erro para utilizá-lo contra Lílian.

Lhe apresentaria a homens de seus países para tentá-la à menor oportunidade.

Cada vez que ele tivesse que ir por negócios, elas o veriam como uma oportunidade para debilitar a relação com Lílian. Enquanto estivessem planejando e maquinando, Tiago não teria um momento de paz. As irmãs de Lílian não ficariam calmas até que sua irmã pequena fosse uma respeitável mulher casada, como elas. Ele poderia desbaratar-lhes os planos casando-se com Lílian...

Era mais difícil excluir e destruir um marido!

------------------------------------------------

Lílian olhou para Tiago com o rabo de olho. Sentia-se ainda mais tensa desde que lone lhe tinha dito que tinha que se decidir sobre a festa. Lílian sabia que tinha que fazer seus próprios planos em vez de deixar-se levar pelos caprichos de Tiago.

Dois dias antes os avôs tinham voado para Londres para visitar a Misty e a seu marido, Leone, e iam ficar ali até que o castelo estivesse de novo habitável. Em duas semanas quando muito ela teria que voltar A Ballybawn, ainda que Tiago falasse como se pensasse ficar Itália. Em que lugar a deixava isso?

Quando entraram no palacete o empregado se apressou a dizer-lhe umas palavras a Tiago. —Creio que temos visitantes —disse ele enquanto agarrava Lílian pela cintura e ia com ela a um dos salões.

Duas mulheres, uma jovem e excepcionalmente preciosa, e a outra uma versão maior da primeira, levantaram-se para saudá-los. Lílian reconheceu a Paola Massone no instante e se intranqüilizou ao ver à beleza que tinha dito na entrevista que estava esperando que Tiago fixasse a data do casamento.

Tiago as apresentou, mas nem Paola nem sua mãe prestaram atenção em Lílian, que se sentia em desvantagem com o cabelo despenteado, sem maquiagem e os lábios inchados pelos beijos de Tiago.

Paola tinha uns olhos de cor chocolate, o cabelo negro e sedoso e usava um moderno traje de cor caramelo, o último na moda. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Lílian se esforçou por ocultar as manchas de erva que tinha na saia. Tiago tentou incluir Lílian na conversa, mas Paola e sua mãe só quiseram falar em italiano. Quando Lílian começou a se dar conta de que estava sendo ignorada, sentiu-se mortificada e as bochechas se tingiram de um vermelho intenso. Finalmente se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra subiu ao dormitório.

Paola e sua mãe a viam como a amante de Tiago, uma estranha pequena e estúpida que compartilhava sua cama durante uma temporada e a quem não tinha que lhe prestar nenhum atendimento? Assim a tinham tratado e tinha se sentido muito ferida.

Por que nunca tinha perguntado a Tiago sobre Paola? Não tinha acreditado no que leu na entrevista, porque não tinha nenhum sentido. Por que ia Tiago perseguir a sua antiga noiva se tinha planos para casar-se com outra mulher? E o fato de que tivesse sido Rochelle quem lhe chamou a atenção sobre a entrevista na revista também tinha contribuído para que Lílian não acreditasse. Mas ter Paola na casa, fazendo-lhe uma visita com sua mãe, era outra coisa. Era a prova de que Paola e Tiago tinham uma relação, e se isso era verdade, que mais coisas seriam verdadeiras?

Já era hora de que abandonasse Vila Contarini, disse-se Lílian lutando contra o sentimento de perda que a envolvia. Tinha que voltar a tomar as rédeas de sua própria vida mas, o que tinha Tiago que evitava que o fizesse, que fosse sensata? O amor não era uma desculpa, só por amá-lo não tinha que se comportar como uma estúpida e fazer o ridículo.

Mas de alguma maneira ao estar outra vez com Tiago ela tinha perdido sua independência. Era muito feliz com ele e a felicidade a seduzia.

Não podia conceber um dia sem ele, e muito menos uma vida, mas teria que aprender a fazê-lo. Lílian tirou a bolsa de viagem com que tinha chegado a Toscana e colocou a roupa que usava no dia da viagem. As prendas lhe picaram e as notou quentes. Quase riu de si mesma. Que pensaria Tiago ao ver que tinha deixado todo o vestuário elegante que lhe tinha comprado? Estava tirando a pulseira de safiras e diamantes quando ele apareceu na porta do dormitório.

—Desculpe-me pela má educação de meus visitantes —disse enquanto olhava Lílian e à bolsa de viagem que tinha no chão— Vais a algum lugar?

Lílian assentiu com a cabeça.

— Já é hora de que me vá.

Tiago ficou tenso e entrou na habitação.

—Que significa isso?

— Que vou embora.

— Isso é o que tu pensas! —contestou-lhe— Estás usando às Massone como uma desculpa para afastar-te de mim!

Lílian levantou orgulhosa o queixo e respondeu:

— Não sabia que precisasse de uma desculpa.

As feições de Tiago se endureceram.

—Estás chateada por causa de Paola...

— Porquê teria que estar? —perguntou Lílian.

—Mas tudo o que há entre Paola e eu é uma proposta de negócios que me pediu que considerasse faz uns meses...

Lílian estava decidida a não mostrar nenhum interesse, mas essa explicação a desconcertou.

— Negócios?

—Paola é uma prima longínqua. Seu pai, Armando, herdou o título de meu pai, mas eu fiquei com a propriedade e o dinheiro. Armando Massone é um famoso produtor de vinhos e, consciente de minhas ambições com o vinhedo, Paola sugeriu uma aliança prática entre os dois.

—Aliança? —perguntou Lílian.

A boca sensual de Tiago se torceu numa careta.

— Se eu atendesse a casar-me com ela, seu pai se faria cargo do vinhedo de Contarini. Paola também pensava que eu me beneficiaria do status social de sua família. Os Massone não são muito ricos, mas têm muita classe.

— E o que ganharia Paola nesse acordo?

—Um marido muito rico. Uniria seu estilo a meu dinheiro.

Lílian estava realmente surpresa.

—E o que respondeste a essa proposta tão incrível?

—Disse que pensaria... por que não?

Lílian se sentiu furiosa e lançou um riso nervoso de incredulidade.

— Não me estranha que te apressasses a dizer-me que desta vez não podíamos pensar no casamento! Durante o tempo todo que tens estado comigo pensavas casar-te com ela!

—Deus meu! Não foi assim! —exclamou Tiago surpreendido por essa acusação.

— Não tenho nenhuma relação com Paola. O que me ofereceu foi um trato de negócios e tinha que considerar como tal. Não vou me desculpar por isso...

—Ah! não?

—Não, não vou fazer. Quando me fez essa oferta eu ainda estava no cárcere. Era o momento ideal para pensar num casamento de conveniência que não tinha nada que ver com os sentimentos — respondeu enquanto a olhava fixamente com seus olhos dourados—. Estava muito amargurado... Perdi cinco anos de minha vida, cinco anos durante os que esperava ter-me casado, criar um lar e formar uma família. Mas tinha esquecido o que eram o mundo exterior e a realidade!

— Sendo assim decidiste desfrutar de tua liberdade antes de sentar a cabeça com ela! —acusou-o Lílian passando por seu lado para dirigir-se à porta.

— Na realidade não tive muito tempo para fazer isso —murmurou Tiago zombadoramente— Umas poucas semanas depois de minha libertação, tinha voltado com a mesma mulher com a que estava antes de ingressar no cárcere. Lílian se deteve e tentou engolir o nó que lhe tinha feito na garganta.

— Estando comigo, estavas planejando casar-te com ela.

—Sim, mas...

Pondo-lhe as mãos nos ombros para obrigá-la suavemente a que o olhasse de novo, Tiago disse:

—E faz já várias semanas desde que disse a Paola que não ia aceitar sua oferta, mas é muito persistente.

—Não importa. Tudo o que fizeste foi obrigar-me a pensar em coisas nas que tinha que ter pensado muito antes. Quando disseste que o que uma vez tivemos tinha desaparecido, não te acreditei porque não queria que fosse assim — admitiu Lílian.

Tiago apertou a mandíbula com força e a olhou enquanto sua boca sensual se comprimia.

— Eu não queria crer que o que uma vez tivemos ainda podia seguir vivo. Agora temo que tuas irmãs conseguiram convencer-te de que sou uma má influência...

—Não, elas não são assim.

—Mas, convenha-te ou não, quero casar-me contigo, e se disser que não te trancarei aqui e não te deixarei dormir até que estejas de acordo.

Concentrada em lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar de seus olhos, Lílian não pôde convencer-se de que ele tinha pronunciado essas palavras.

Lentamente jogou a cabeça para atrás e o olhou de forma inquisitiva.

—Sinto-me como se não nos tivéssemos separado nunca — adicionou Tiago— Na realidade, estamos mais unidos do que nunca tínhamos estado. Quero que estejas comigo sempre, bela mia.

— Estás falando s- sério? —gaguejou Lílian.

— Me encontro num estado que me preocupa que tuas irmãs contratem alguém para que te seqüestre no meio da noite, assim que creio que é hora de fazer das tripas coração e de dirigir-se à igreja... antes que fique louco —caçoou Tiago.

— Mas disseste que não ias casar comigo.

—Estava equivocado. Quero casar-me contigo.

Lílian estava começando a tremer, porque podia ver em seu olhar que a resposta que lhe desse ia significar muito para ele, e era um olhar que tinha pensado que nunca veria novamente.

— Sei o que está dizendo, mas...

—Quanto antes. Me agradaria que nos casássemos aqui na Itália e não vou esperar nem um dia mais do necessário... Já perdemos muitos anos.

Lílian se aproximou para abraçá-lo e ele a apertou tanto contra seu corpo que quase não podia respirar.

—Sim... Creio que vou chorar —murmurou.

Tiago a olhou enquanto sua boca se curvava com um sorriso.

—Chora sobre mim? Empapa-me com teu pranto.

—Pervertido... —murmurou Lílian.

Quando Tiago a estava levando à cama, ela o olhou e perguntou:

— Te importaria... te importaria se falar com a Misty? —desconcertado por esse pedido, Tiago ficou rígido—. Não posso esperar para dar-lhe a boa notícia. Se alegrará muito por nós. Só será alguns minutos, juro...

**N/A: Q pedido de casamento neh? É o q dizem, de algo tuim pode vir algo de bom. Parece q o casamento ta por vir, mais será q significa q o tormento acabou? Isso vcs só vão poder saber se continuarem a ler!!!!!!!!!! **

_Patty Black potter:Mais a paola já ficou tido esclarecido e a Rochelle essa ñ vai dar muito problema ñ, com esse casamento tudo ficou ao encargo de Tiago e Lílian. Obrigado palo comentário e ñ esqueça de deixar review. Bjs_

_Thaty:Olá tava com saudade de vc!!! q bom q gostoudo cap. continue lendo e comentando. bjs_

**Espero q todos se dirvitam no carnaval e deixem muito reviews para q eu possa me divertir tb! **

**beijos**


	10. capitulo IX

**CAPITULO XI**

Na sacristia da igreja de St. Augustine esperavam quatro homens altos, morenos e muito atraentes. Usavam elegantes trajes de fraque, coletes com riscas cinzas e gravatas brancas.

—Lílian disse que só estaria dois minutos falando por telefone e você careditou? —o marido de Misty, Leone Andracchi, olhou para Tiago divertido— Tens muito que aprender, e agora que são quatro tudo será pior...

—É verdade —o marido de lone, Alexio Christoulakis, adicionou sorrindo.

— Uma vez atirei o telefone de lone na banheira para que deixasse de soar.

— Eu o joguei contra a janela — riu Leone.

O marido de Freddy, o príncipe Jaspar al- Husayn, sorriu com certa superioridade.

— Eu usava a desculpa de problemas de saúde e proibia os celulares e qualquer outro tipo de telefone em nossas habitações privadas.

—Muito boa, Jaspar —murmurou Leone com admiração. — Temo que doravante vou me preocupar bem mais pela saúde.

Tiago, que se perguntava se a limusine nupcial estaria já caminho do povo, estava demasiado tenso para divertir-se. Era o dia de seu casamento e estava muito agradecido de que por fim tivesse chegado. Tinham passado dez dias desde que lhe propôs casamento, e desses dez Tiago só tinha podido falar com Lílian através do telefone. No mesmo dia que Lílian aceitou casar-se com ele, duas de suas irmãs com seus maridos tinham voado a Itália para conhecer Tiago.

O encontro tinha sido muito melhor do que ele tinha esperado, mas depois Misty fez questão de organizar tudo e lone levou Lílian para Paris para comprar-lhe o enxoval de noiva. O que Tiago tinha imaginado como uma ocasião íntima e especial se tinha convertido num circo e Lílian não tinha tido oportunidade de voltar A Toscana antes do dia do casamento.

Desde o impressionante alpendre de Vila Contarini, Lílian via como sua avó, suas três irmãs e os sobrinhos e sobrinhas que teriam um papel ativo na cerimônia se meteram nos preparativos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Quando todos tinham saído, olhou-se rapidamente num espelho veneziano: o sonho que tinha começado a ter desde o primeiro momento que viu Tiago Potter ao fim tinha se feito realidade.

Usava um vestido reto cortado sob medida de cetim branco, com um colar de contas de cristal. O estilo clássico a fazia parecer mais alta, e a extraordinária tiara de diamantes que Freddy lhe tinha emprestado também a favorecia.

Freddy também lhe tinha dado uma une de encaixe com pérolas incrustadas. Misty lhe tinha presenteado com um maravilhoso jogo de lingerie e lone se apresentou com um par de sapatos de desenho que estavam cravejados com diamantes.

— Apaixonei-me deles, mas Alexio tem a mania de não me deixar levar sapatos com jóias, assim os comprei para ti —confessou lone—- Creia-me, te sentirás como se valesses um milhão de dólares!

Recordando a conversa com um sorriso de impotência, porque Ione era tão rica que não sabia como viviam os demais, Lílian subiu o vestido uns centímetros para ver como brilhavam os sapatos com a luz do sol. lone tinha razão, faziam-na sentir fantasticamente. Era hora que seu avô e ela se dirigissem à igreja. Chegaria justamente três minutos tarde.

—Não creio que tenhas oportunidade de ler nada durante a cerimônia, vovô —com um sorriso, agarrou o livro que queria levar-se Hunt Ou'Brien.

—Estás preciosa, querida —disse o ancião com carinho—. A nossa idade, quando nos dão muito poucas surpresas, tua avó e eu nos sentimos muito afortunados; tua falecida mãe nos deixou um maravilhoso legado com tuas irmãs e seus filhos.

A ponto de chorar, Lílian abraçou seu avô. Era verdade, sua mãe tinha dado a Lílian e a suas irmãs o presente da vida. Ao conhecer e querer suas irmãs, Lílian tinha conseguido superar o sentimento de solidão que a tinha acossado desde que era uma menina.

Sentada na limusine que a levaria à igreja, Lílian pensou nos nove dias incrivelmente agitados que acabava de passar. Ainda que tinha desfrutado muito com suas irmãs e suas respectivas famílias, tinha sentido falta de Tiago mais do que podia resistir.

Quando chamou seu pai pára comunicar que se casaria, Harold Evans lhe disse que estava fazendo o ridículo e não aceitou o convite do casamento. Não tinha esperado muito dele mas a rejeição depreciativa a feriu.

No entanto, Amos tinha recebido a notícia com calidez. Lílian estava desejando ver seu irmão na recepção, mas estava um pouco preocupada por como reagiria Tiago ao ver Amos. Teria que lhe ter dito que seu irmão estava na lista de convidados?

Caminhando Lílian entrou no corredor da igreja, engalanado de flores com suas três irmãs e as damas de honra, todos esses pensamentos se tinham desvanecido. Tiago rompeu a tradição e deu a volta para olhá-la, e seu olhar de admiração a fez sentir como a noiva mais formosa do mundo.

Com dignidade e calidez, Hunt Ou'Brien leu umas passagens da Bíblia, primeiro em irlandês e depois em inglês. O coração de Kerry estava extravasado de alegrias e quando saíram da pitoresca igreja de pedra não se lembrou de posar para a rajada de fotos.

—Tens brilhantina nos sapatos —lhe disse Tiago enquanto a ajudava a subir à limusine que os levaria à vila para o banquete.

— Não é brilhantina, são jóias para valer — confessou Lílian com uma risada nervosa—. É o presente de lone. Creio que teremos que os meter numa vitrine especial.

—Deus mio... —Tiago estava surpreso, de repente franziu o cenho ao ver algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

—Que passa?

Tiago olhou a Amos Digory, que estava entre a multidão, e depois de novo a Lílian.

— Que demônios está fazendo teu irmão aqui?

O tom severo fez com que Lílian empalidecesse.

—Eu o convidei...

— Deverias ter-me dito. Não deveria ter nenhum Evans em meu casamento!

Lílian levantou o queixo.

—Tiago, acabas de casar com um.

—Não te vejo como um deles. Se o fizesse não teria casado contigo

—com as feições tensas, Tiago a olhou friamente—. Foram os Evans quem se uniram para fazer-me uma armadilha e mandar-me para a prisão durante cinco anos. Pensa bem em quem confias, mia cara.

Lílian estava totalmente surpresa, porque não tinha se preparado para o nível de hostilidade que Tiago sentia para seu irmão.

—Não se trata disso.

—Claro que sim.

—Sempre tive muito carinho por Amos, desde que éramos crianças.

—Não é um parente real.

—Dá no mesmo. Sempre o considerei meu irmão. Já sei que nunca gostou dele, mas significava muito para mim que tivesse desejado vir a nosso casamento e esquece tudo o desagradável do passado —disse Lílian, com convicção.

Tiago soltou um riso violento e forçado.

— Per meraviglia! O desagradável? Com que te atreves a dizer que cinco horríveis anos de cárcere são simplesmente algo desagradável?

Lílian ficou pálida ao dar-se conta de até que ponto o tinha ofendido. Mas ainda que reconhecia sua falta de tato, preocupava-lhe muito a atitude de Tiago e não podia evitar pensar que ele estava culpando à pessoa equivocada por seu encarceramento. Lílian pensava que a péssima investigação policial unida aos possíveis preconceitos contra Tiago, tinham influenciado no primeiro veredicto de culpa.

— Sinto muito... Não queria que parecesse que não estava tendo em conta teu sofrimento — respondeu Lílian num sussurro.

—Esta é a última vez que vais ver Amos, sendo assim aproveita — avisou Tiago enquanto a olhava com olhos severos. A acompanhou ao interior da vila e permaneceu a seu lado enquanto o pessoal de serviço lhes dava a felicitação. Seu sorriso agradável não enganou a Lílian, que era perfeitamente consciente de que estava aborrecido com ela.

Não tinha subestimado seu grau de amargura e, num esforço por enterrar os traumáticos acontecimentos que tinham destroçado sua relação anterior, tinha mal interpretado a situação. Mas lhe surpreendia que Tiago lhe ordenasse que cortasse a amizade com seu irmão para demonstrar-lhe lealdade. Como podia obrigá-la a fazer uma eleição tão cruel?

Durante o banquete, Lílian teve muito poucas oportunidades para falar a sós com Tiago, mas cada fibra de seu corpo era consciente da vibrante proximidade de seu marido. Antes que começasse o baile, Hunt Ou'Brien deu um pequeno e divertido discurso e terminou levantando sua copa e fazendo um brinde em irlandês pelo feliz casal:

—Slainte agus saol agat... Que tenhais saúde e uma longa vida! No salão de baile, que estava enfeitado com esplêndidas guirlandas de flores, Tiago a tomou em seus braços com o olhar cheio de arrependimento.

—És a noiva mais formosa do mundo e estou discutindo contigo... Vamos para de falar de Amos —sugeriu—. Este é nosso dia e nada deveria estragá-lo, cara mia.

A intranqüilidade de Lílian se evaporou nesse momento, e só seguiu preocupada ao pensar que Amos poderia se aproximar dela enquanto estava com Tiago. Girando na pista nos braços de Tiago descobriu que inclusive seu fragrância masculina e cálida podia acordar seus sentidos e seu corpo, tal era o poder da atração de seu flamejante marido. Com a boca seca, apertou-se contra ele e sucumbiu ao estremecimento de prazer. Desejava-o e se sentiu envergonhada ao ser consciente da queimação que começava a sentir entre suas coxas.

Ruborizando-se ao dar-se conta de como estava colando a ele, disse:

— Não conheço a mim mesma...

—Eu sei... Mas, como não posso levar-te acima e dar-te o que precisas neste momento, sugiro que nos separemos para não nos torturar mais —grunhiu Tiago.

Uma vez longe dele, Lílian começou a recuperar o controle sobre seu corpo. Encantada de ver-se rodeada de tantos membros da família, dançou com o filho maior adotado de Freddy, Ben, e com o príncipe Kareem, seu sobrinho de seis anos. Freddy também tinha uma filha, Azima, e um terceiro filho, Akil, que ainda era um bebê. Tinha dito que sua atual gravidez seria o último, mas Misty tinha comentado:

—Isso não o crê ninguém... Lhe encantam os meninos!

Misty e Leone tinham três meninos pequenos, Connor, Niall e Evan, todos muito ativos e travessos. Lílian sorriu ao ver ao sofisticado Leone Andrachhi cruzar correndo a pista de baile para recuperar seu filho menor, que pretendia seguir a seus irmãos, apesar de que acabava de aprender a andar. lone tinha gêmeos de quatro anos, Apollo e Diantha, que tinham um grande encanto, e outro filho chamado Christan, que sempre se estava metendo em embrulhos. Quando começou a sentir-se mareada, Lílian pensou que tinha passado demasiado tempo dançando e saiu à sacada para respirar ar fresco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a suas três irmãs falando afastadas dos demais.

— Creio que tem direito de saber o que descobrimos —estava dizendo lone. Freddy estava muito inquieta.

— É uma situação difícil, mas Jaspar crê que não devemos interferir entre um homem e sua mulher, especialmente sobre um tema familiar...

—Leone diz que precisamente por isso deveríamos manter-nos à margem, mas tenho a suspeita de que aprova o que se está fazendo —disse Misty—. Mas me sinto culpado ao não dizer e não posso evitar pensar que vai levar uma boa surpresa...

— que? —perguntou Lílian a uns poucos metros atrás enquanto franzia o cenho. Suas irmãs deram a volta. Freddy se ruborizou, lone lhe dedicou um sorriso tranqüilizador e Misty a olhou inquieta.

—Estão falando de mim, não é verdade?

—Na realidade não —afirmou Misty—. Estamos falando de uma amiga em comum que está a ponto de descobrir que seu marido não é a pessoa que parece ser.

—Sempre é um erro pensar que os homens são perfeitos... ou que são como nós —interveio lone—. As vezes te encontras com um tão cruel que o rei Herodes a seu lado é como um menino, e não só não se arrepende disso, que se sente orgulhoso!

Depois de falar com suas irmãs Lílian voltou ao interior para procurar Amos, e o encontrou no centro de um animado grupo. Estava contando uma divertida história com muito estilo e, ao vê-la, passou-lhe a Lílian um braço acima dos ombros.

Quando terminou e todo mundo se jogou a rir, começou imediatamente a contar outra história.

Os minutos passaram e Amos não fazia nenhuma tentativa por ficar a sós com ela, o que surpreendeu Lílian. Seu irmão falava rápido e freneticamente mas com uma clareza que confirmava que o problema não era o álcool. Encontrava-se num estado de excitação que não era comum nele.

Desde o outro lado do salão, Lílian viu que Tiago a estava olhando.

Ruborizando, Lílian puxou Amos pela manga para atrair sua atenção, e Amos finalmente se separou dos demais.

— Agradeço pelo convite, mais estou me comportando como um idiota. Não sabes quanto agradecido que estou por ter podido escapar do trabalho um par de dias.

—Ainda tem problemas? — perguntou Lílian preocupada.

—Não penso falar de negócios no dia de teu casamento. Estás feliz?

— Sim – respondeu Lílian com timidez.

—Ainda que Potter esteja aborrecido porque me convidou?

—Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, turvada, e Amos afirmou— Não valho a pena, já sabes.

—Para mim sim...

Os olhos injetados em sangue de Amos se suavizaram.

— Estou emocionado...

—Pelo menos uma vez ele estava contando a verdade ao dizer-te que não vale a pena. —se disse Tiago se aproximando.

A intervenção de seu marido fez que Lílian se detivesse em seco. Tiago tinha as bochechas ardentes e todo seu corpo estava tenso e rígido. Por sorte outro convidado começou a falar com ele e Lílian se sentiu aliviada. Durante uns instantes, tinha temido que os dois se engajassem numa briga.

Lílian se dispunha a mudar de roupa para a viagem quando Tiago a interceptou na entrada e a tomou em seus braços.

— Não tires o vestido. Quero tirar-te aqui tal como estás, cara mia —confessou com voz rouca —Tiago a olhava com sedutores olhos ardentes e ela sentiu que lhe faltava o ar. Só pôde assentir com a cabeça, como uma marionete. — Não vamos brigar ainda que me comportei como um autêntico imbecil todo o dia?

Fascinada pelo sorriso que ele lhe dedicava, Lílian poderia ter-lhe perdoado qualquer coisa.

— Sem brigas.

— És um anjo...

Não, não era nenhum anjo, porque um anjo teria tido em conta as experiências traumáticas que Tiago tinha vivido durante os últimos cinco anos e o recente que era sua liberdade. Ela tinha esperado demasiadas coisas, demasiado cedo. Ele estava amargurado, à defensiva e desconfiado. Precisava sentir que ela estava totalmente do seu lado. Não merecia toda atenção?

Depois de tudo, Lílian não podia esquecer que Tiago tinha enfrentado aos anos de cárcere sem seu apoio.

— Mas não pude despedir-me de ninguém! protestou Lílian ao ver que ele a tomava pela mão e a levava para a saída traseira da vila.

— Nem sequer sei onde vamos...

—O direito do noivo... —Tiago se deteve para atraí-la para ele e beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Lílian não protestou quando ele a tomou nos braços e a levou ao exterior. Se ruborizou quando viu o numeroso grupo de convidados que gritaram e os encheram de confetes.

Tiago deixou escapar um grito. A família de Lílian estava esperando para despedir-se dela e ele mantinha seus possessivos braços ao redor dela.

—Estou extasiada —murmurou.

Tiago abraçou o corpo esbelto de sua mulher. Não se sentiu capaz de deixá-la no solo e compartilhá-la de novo, assim só lhe permitiu que se despedisse com a mão enquanto ele se dirigia ao helicóptero que os esperava.

Tinha celebrado um casamento com quinhentos convidados, tinha sido sociável, amável e educado, e nesse momento a única coisa que queria era está a sós com ela.

Marlene foi a última em acercar-se.

—Cuida bem dele —disse a Lílian com um sorriso zombador.

O destino da viagem resultou a uma pequena ilha privada cerca da costa de Sicília. Desde o ar parecia um paraíso cheio de vegetação e Lílian não esteve menos feliz quando Tiago a tirou do helicóptero e viu a casa alongada, baixa e moderna em primeira linha de praia.

—Nunca vou esquecer que me trouxeste a um lugar tão formoso em nossa lua de mel — confessou.

—Esperemos que esta não seja a única visita. Este lugar é nosso...

— Nosso?—repetiu Lílian abrindo os olhos.

— Só é uma pequena ilha.

— Mas é encantadora — tirando os sapatos e subindo a saia para tirar as meias, Lílian começou a correr pela praia. Afundou os dedos dos pés na fina areia, subiu-se o vestido até os joelhos e começou a chapinar na água como um menino pequeno.

Sorrindo, Tiago se agachou para recolher os valiosos sapatos que sua mulher tinha deixado a poucos metros da maré e a observou. Lílian era natural, não tinha vaidade nem desejo de impressionar aos demais. Também era muito boa pessoa. Era totalmente diferente de todas as mulheres que ele tinha conhecido, e tinha sentido muito orgulhoso dela no casamento.

Os convidados eram muito diferentes entre si mas todos tinham se sentido cômodos com Lílian. Sua calidez natural atraía as pessoas e quando se sentia confiante suas qualidades especiais se faziam mais evidentes. Olhando-a enquanto o sol arrancava reflexos avermelhados de seu cabelo e observando seus olhos azuis cheios de vida, Tiago se sentiu como se acabasse de fazer um grande negócio. A tinha feito sua colocando um anel em seu dedo a tempo!

Por que tinha se comportado de uma maneira tão estúpida com Amos? Ainda que fosse muito inteligente e astuto, Tiago teve que admitir que o jovem já não era uma ameaça para ele. Mas todos os Evans estavam recebendo seu castigo com cada dia que a corrente Salut seguia aberta. Ainda que Tiago estava seguro de que Amos estava destroçando sua vida ainda mais rápido.

Mas não tinha intenção de preocupar Lílian com a crença de que seu querido irmão poderia ter estado drogado no casamento. Tiago tinha conhecido muito dependente no cárcere e sabia reconhecer a causa do estado de excitação de Amos. Essa suspeita lhe fazia sentir ainda mais aversão por ele e não suportava ver Lílian em sua companhia. Ainda que tivesse um homem de segurança vigiando Amos, ele não faria nada incorreto por enquanto. Ainda não tinha nenhuma prova concreta e não podia acusar Amos por ter lhe feito mau.

Descartou esses pensamentos desagradáveis e acompanhou Lílian à casa.

Deixando pisadas molhadas e cheias de areia por toda parte, Lílian entrou na casa, lançando exclamações de admiração diante cada coisa que via. Os solos de tijolos, as cortinas ligeiras e os móveis tenha criavam um ambiente luxuoso e cômodo.

—Quando compraste este lugar?

—Quando ainda estava na prisão. Somente ao ver as fotos tive a esperança de que algum dia caminharia por esta praia...

— Oh, não! Te destrocei num momento histórico! — interrompeu Lílian visivelmente preocupada.

Tiago deixou escapar um suspiro prolongado.

—E o que é pior, estás a ponto de pagar... a boca exuberante de Lílian se abriu delatando sua surpresa—. Algumas noivas foram abandonadas por pecados mais leves, bela mia.

— pensas deixar-me?

Tiago lhe passou as mãos pelas costas e baixou o zíper do vestido de noiva.

—Não antes de que te tenha violado aqui mesmo...

—Isso não tem graça.

— . . .e durante os seguintes cinqüenta anos —o vestido deslizou

até o solo e Tiago observou a roupa interior de seda de cor marfim.

—Espera, vou limpar-me de areia...

—Demasiado tarde... Não posso esperar tanto —Tiago a tombou na luxuosa cama e começou a tirar o traje com mãos impacientes.

O coração de Lílian batia rapidamente e tinha a boca seca. Ficou deitada com a cara ardendo, consciente da umidade que tinha entre as coxas. Tinha algo perverso em desejar um homem tanto como ela o desejava e em ver como se despia. Ainda que tinham familiaridade, não deixou de encontrá-lo menos esplêndido, e os nove dias de privação tinham feito que Lílian fosse mais consciente de sua potente masculinidade. Passeou o olhar por seus ombros largos, pelo pêlo negro do peito e pelo estômago liso.

Quando ele tirou as calças, Lílian começou a respirar com dificuldade.

Suas cuecas negras de seda moldavam sua impressionante masculinidade ereta. Então a calça caiu sobre o chão e ele se inclinou para desabotoar o sutiã de Lílian e tirar-lhe a roupa sem prestar atenção aos detalhes de nenhuma das prendas.

—Quando disse que não podia esperar não estava caçoando, cara mia. —Tiago observou os rosados mamilos de Lílian e imediatamente sua atenção se centrou nos cachos de cor cobre do triângulo entre suas coxas. Sem duvidá-lo, separou-lhe as pernas e Lílian, que não tinha costume de estar tão exposta ante ele, se ruborizou e teria se coberto se não tivesse escutado a exclamação de admiração e prazer de Tiago.

— Tiago...

—Já sei que este é um pedido de última hora, mas... posso fazer amor sem usar proteção? Me agradaria passar nossa lua de mel tentando deixar-te grávida — confessou.

Desconcertada, ela o olhou e a urgência e o desejo que encontrou em seu olhar a derreteram.

—Mmm...

—Isso é um sim?

Incapaz de pronunciar nenhuma palavra, Lílian assentiu com a cabeça.

Estava abrumada, pois numa ocasião tinha sido ela quem tinha , querido formar uma família. Ele também tinha querido meninos mas tinha sido muito sincero ao dizer-lhe que preferia esperar alguns anos. Por isso Lílian se sentia emocionada ao saber que ele queria ter um filho com ela tão cedo.

Tinha tentado não pensar em formar uma família porque tinha assumido que passaria muito tempo antes de que ele considerasse a possibilidade.

— crês que talvez deverias pensá-lo um pouco mais? —perguntou Tiago.

—Não. Sempre quis ter um filho teu —confessou nervosa.

— Por que essa confissão antes me teria aterrorizado agora me parece tremendamente erótica?

Roubou-lhe a doçura de sua boca antes de desviar sua atenção aos pequenos montículos rosados e pontiagudos dos peitos de Lílian. Ela se perdeu rapidamente nas sensações que lhe provocava porque, ainda que não tinha se dado conta nas últimas semanas seus peitos estavam bem mais sensíveis. Tiago só tinha que roçar os suaves mamilos com a língua para provocar-lhe uma onda de prazer e fazer que gritasse.

—Não sejas tão tímida —falou suavemente quando ela o olhou depois de gritar com certo ar de mortificação—. Quando respondes assim me resulta muito excitante.

Tomou-a em seus braços e com dedos experientes e seguros explorou a zona suave e receptiva entre as coxas de Lílian, detendo-se no pequeno centro de seu desejo. Ofegando, ela, levantou os quadris para animá-lo retorcendo-se de desejo.

Tiago a deitou embaixo dele e se submergiu em sua calidez úmida com movimentos enérgicos e experientes enquanto Lílian se colava contra ele gritando de prazer. A dominação selvagem de Tiago aumentava a excitação explosiva que a embargava, e com cada movimento ele lhe dava um prazer indescritível.

Lílian estava imersa num redemoinho de sensações que a acercava cada vez mais ao lugar do que cada poro de sua pele desejava atingir. E cedo se encontrou voando para o sol, gritando e ofegando embaixo dele numa doce agonia de satisfação.

Girando-se para liberá-la de seu peso, Tiago a abraçou ainda mais forte e lhe afastou o cabelo do rosto com uma mão trêmula.

—Tenho que te fazer uma confissão... A primeira vez que fiz amor contigo em Ballybawn esqueci de usar proteção...

— Esqueceu? —perguntou Lílian surpresa.

Um leve rubor acentuou as faces de Tiago.

—Tinham passado cinco anos... Só me dei conta no final.

—Mas não me disse.

Tiago lhe dedicou um sorriso travesso.

—Não terias que ter precisado que te dissesse —caçoou—. Soube que não tinha te dado conta e não te disse porque não queria preocupar-te..

— Evidentemente — repetiu Lílian com tom ausente enquanto se perguntava quando tinha tido o período na última vez. Não conseguiu recordá-lo e o calendário que o tinha apontado estava na cozinha de Ballybawn. Ainda assim, parecia-lhe muito improvável que se tivesse ficado grávida. A viagem, uma dieta diferente e tanta emoção deviam de ter-lhe desajustado o organismo.

—Para deixar-te grávida seguramente terei que me esforçar muito e praticar continuamente —ronronou Tiago enquanto a apertava contra ele para que fosse consciente de sua excitação renovada.

—Estás muito metido nesse projeto, não é verdade? —perguntou sorrindo enquanto lhe passava os braços ao redor do pescoço.

—Estou muito metido em ti —contestou levantando-a e fazendo que se sentasse sobre ele.

Lílian estava surpresa.

— Não podemos fazer assim...

—Deus mio... olha-me... —Tiago a dirigiu para ele com mãos firmes, penetrando-a com a precisão lenta e erótica de um homem que sabe como produzir a máxima excitação.

Foi uma noite de casamentos para recordar. Lílian não se atreveu a dizer-lhe mais vezes que não podiam, ainda que esteve tentada em várias ocasiões. Tiago inclusive lhe fez amor no chuveiro, e depois de um orgasmo que deixou Lílian exausta, ela murmurou:

— Amo-te... Amo-te tanto...

Essa era a fantasia de Tiago, a que tinha imaginado tantas vezes quando sentia a frustração sexual em sua cela: Lílian dizendo-lhe uma e outra vez quanto o amava. Sabia que o cansaço se tinha apoderado dela e que quase não tinha se dado conta do que acabava de confessar.

A tomou nos braços no banho e a levou à cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Depois ficou olhando-a enquanto dormia. Os cachos avermelhados, ainda úmidos, caíam sobre o travesseiro e ela estava pálida e bela.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago tomou outra ducha. Ele tinha esperado essa fantasia desde que recuperou sua liberdade: o instante da vingança mais cruel ao abandoná-la quando menos o esperava. Tinha vivido esse momento em sua imaginação muitas vezes, indo embora durante o pôr- do- sol sem deixar sequer um recado.

Mas se não deixava nenhum recado ela chamaria os serviços de resgate pensando que Tiago tinha ido nadar e que tinha se afogado enquanto ela dormia. Sua boca se abriu numa careta. Alem do mais, desaparecer numa ilha tão pequena ia ser algo muito dificil. Como ia voltar a terra firme? Chamaria o helicóptero? A aterrissagem a acordaria e isso seria um desastre...

Aproximou-se do guarda-roupa e escolheu uma calça chinesas de cor bege e uma camisa negra.

Olhou Lílian enquanto se abotoava as calças. Sabia que não ia a nenhuma parte e sabia porque. Em algum momento tinha deixado de desejar vê-la assustada, preocupada ou humilhada. Era sua mulher, cuidaria dela e não trairia sua confiança. Tinha pronunciado conscientemente todos os votos na cerimônia, tinha sido sincero quando lhe disse que queria ter um filho com ela. Tinha uma longa lista de razões pelas que ia ficar e só uma que realmente contava, a única que o faria sentir incômodo ao pensar nela.

Lílian acordou e fixou a vista em Tiago, que estava sentado numa cadeira junto à cama,

Tinha a camisa desabrochada e ela viu seu peito musculoso e bronzeado.

Começava a crescer-lhe a barba e seus olhos dourados rodeados de pestanas espessas e negras desceu sobre Lílian. Tinha um aspecto tão sexy que teve que conter a respiração.

—Como se sente? —perguntou ele preguiçosamente.

A ela lhe doía todo o corpo. Se ruborizou e baixou a vista.

—Por que te pões vermelha?

—Não importa...

—Talvez tenha sido entusiasmado demais? —ela o olhou ao reconhecer a satisfação em sua voz—. Te prepararei um banho, bela mia.

Vinte minutos depois de umas misteriosas saídas e vindas, ele a acompanhou ao banho, iluminado por duas dúzias de velas. Lílian estava tão desconcertada que deixou cair a toalha e se meteu na água como se estivesse sob um feitiço.

Tiago a observou com imensa satisfação.

—Sabia que te agradariam este tipo de coisas.

— sabia?

Tiago tinha visto sua coleção de velas em Ballybawn, mas não confessou porque preferia desfrutar da admiração que Lílian sentia nesse momento por ele.

—Te avisarei quando estiver pronto o jantar...

—Também vais cozinhar? —Lílian se incorporou na banheira e lhe dedicou um sorriso de aprovação—. Não posso esperar...

Desfrutou do banho contemplando as velas. Ione tinha dito que nenhum homem era perfeito, mas estava muito equivocada. Tiago era a perfeição personificada! Era maravilhoso, fantástico na cama e inclusive retumbava sexo estando vestido. Era inteligente, sincero e incrivelmente considerado, muito perspicaz e carinhoso. Ela devia ser a mulher mas afortunada do mundo.

Dois dias antes de deixar a ilha, Tiago recebeu o telefonema de seu advogado, Félix Carrington, que levava muito tempo esperando e quase tinha perdido a esperança de recebê-la. E o advogado que costumava ser um homem muito frio e calmo, Félix, não pôde ocultar a emoção enquanto lhe dava a notícia a seu cliente.

Depois de cinco longos anos de investigação frustrada, por fim se tinham feito progressos. Um membro da família Evans tinha se aproximado de Félix através de seu próprio advogado para oferecer alguns dados surpreendentes.

Steven Evans tinha confessado que teve algo que ver com as provas falsas que serviram para acusar Tiago de roubo e contabilidade fraudulenta, levando-o ao cárcere.

O primo de Lílian tinha dito que estava disposto a ir à polícia e fazer uma declaração formal, aceitando as conseqüências pelo delito que tinha cometido cinco anos atrás, Steven Evans tinha sido chantageado e, ao ver se ameaçado de novo para cometer mais fraudes, tinha-se dado conta que só poderia proteger-se dizendo a verdade.

—Tens estado muito calado toda a tarde —lhe disse Lílian quando foram à cama— Aconteceu algo?

—Não —quando todos os fatos saíssem à luz, por fim teria uma grande mudança, pensou Tiago satisfeito.

Sentia-se incômodo por não poder ser totalmente franco com sua própria mulher, mas Lílian não lhe tinha deixado outra opção. Fazia muito tempo que Lílian tinha negado a tomar partido. Era culpa sua que Tiago não confiasse nela sobre esse assunto, e até que Steven Evans fizesse sua declaração à polícia Tiago sabia que devia ficar calado. Numa mostra de lealdade equivocada, poderia inclusive apressar-se a chamar Amos para avisá-lo dos cargos dos que iam-no acusar. Se Amos conseguisse sair do país antes de ser preso, Tiago sabia que mataria sua mulher.

Sorriu na escuridão e apertou Lílian contra seu peito, sabendo que as vezes era melhor calar. O que ela ignorava estava a ponto de feri-la a curto prazo...

Depois de ter desfrutado dez dias idílicos de prazer sibarita na ilha Lílian e Tiago voltaram para Londres.

À manhã seguinte, Tiago se foi ao escritório e Lílian chamou seus avôs para perguntar-lhes se tinham tido problemas para estabelecer-se de novo em Ballybawn. Durante sua ausência suas irmãs tinham contratado pessoal para o castelo e tinham supervisionado a volta de casal de anciãos a seu lar, muito melhorado.

—Espero tomar um vôo amanhã —lhe disse avô alegremente.

—Não o faças só por nós —contestou Hunt Ou'Brien.

— Esta tarde vamos visitar Freddy, tua avó quer estar com ela quando nascer o bebê.

Lílian pendurou o telefone sentindo-se perplexa. Seus avôs estavam se convertendo em viajantes. Recordou todos os momentos de temor que tinha se preocupado por seu bem-estar, mas agora estavam mais seguros.

Tinham toda uma planilha lhe empregados que assegurariam sua comodidade e já não seriam tão dependentes dela. Lílian Tinha podido notar o alívio e a satisfação na voz de seu avô.

No meio da manhã chegou Marlene e disse que tinha que encontrar um expediente que Tiago tinha esquecido na casa. Lílian observou à ajudante pessoal de seu marido enquanto procurava nos ficheiros da habitação que Tiago usava como escritório.

—Posso ajudar?

A morena a olhou surpresa e depois sorriu.

—Sim, por favor. Tiago quer que volte o mais rápido possível.

Durante alguns minutos as duas mulheres trabalharam juntas.

—Por que está tudo no lugar errado? — queixou-se Lílian.

—Porque Tiago por fim tem a desculpa que tem estado esperando durante toda sua vida trabalhista —disse Marlene com seu habitual mordacidade— Agora é demasiado rico e importante como para voltar a deixar as coisas onde as encontrou! —Lílian se pôs a rir— Mais também pode ser por cansaço. Esta noite manda-o cedo à cama, hoje ficou dormido sobre a mesa só meia hora depois de chegar!

Lílian se ruborizou intensamente.

—Isso é pela defasagem horária.

— Mas se só voastes da Sicília! — Marlene registrou as gavetas da mesa e sacou umas chaves para abrir os que estavam das gavetas estava cheio a transbordar e um par de documentos caíram ao tapete. Ignorando-os, Marlene abriu outro da gaveta e exclamou:

— Achei! — a meio caminho da porta se deteve e jogou um olhar aos papéis que cobriam o solo -. Tiago tem muitíssima pressa... te importa recolher isto?

— Se me prometes não brigar com ele por ficar dormindo...

—É um homem... Lhes encanta o tipo de opinião que sugerem que são uns autênticos sentimentais! — disse enquanto saía.

Ainda sorrindo Lílian se ajoelhou para recolher os papéis. O logotipo amarelo brilhante num dos documentos lhe chamou a atenção: Salut.

Surpreendida ao ver o logotipo da corrente de vinhos que segundo Amos estava deixando a Evans sem benefícios, Lílian começou a examinar os papéis que estava a ponto de voltar a guardar.

O primeiro documento que leu a deixou surpresa, porque era um relatório comercial muito detalhado dos pontos fortes e débeis da corrente de vinhos de seu pai. A informação que continha era confidencial e perigosa para Evans, e estava elaborado para que o estudasse unicamente a equipe de direito de Tiago.

Que demônios estava fazendo Tiago com um relatório como esse?

Lílian leu o resto do documento e começou a suar e a sentir uma beliscão no estômago.

Todos os dados entravam na categoria de informação privilegiada, tanto os que se referiam a Evans como os que falavam de Salut, assim era normal que Tiago guardasse os papéis sob chave, para que ninguém olhasse.

Por exemplo, sua mulher? A não ser que estivesse muito equivocada, Tiago Potter, seu marido, estava por trás da exitosa corrente de vinhos Salut, que estava destroçando os negócios de seu pai. Lílian sentiu que lhe punha uma faca nas costas.

Não era possível que Tiago fosse o proprietário de Salut. Talvez, ao dar-se conta da carreira ascendente da companhia, estava pensando investir nela. Com mãos suadas e trêmulas, Lílian seguiu passando as páginas do documento. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida:

Tiago era o dono de Salut. Tinha financiado sua fundação muito antes de sair do cárcere. Durante meses, Salut se tinha visto beneficiada ao roubar-lhe os clientes da Evans.

Lílian se levantou cambaleando-se, pôs-se o documento embaixo do braço e chamou um táxi para dirigir-se a Tecnologias Potter. Não podia esperar que Tiago voltasse à casa pela tarde. Talvez ele teria alguma explicação e ela tinha chegado à conclusão equivocada, disse esperançosa. Tinha se casado com Tiago. Adorava-o. Era um homem maravilhoso. Não era o melhor momento para recordar o que tinha dito lone:

— Sempre é um erro pensar que os homens são perfeitos... As vezes te encontras com um homem tão cruel quanto o rei Herodes mas a seu lado é como um menino.

**N/A: Antes tarde do q nunca, ñ é como dizem, bom agora só falta dois capítulos e o epílogo, sinto muito se tiver alguma coisa errada no capitulo, mais eu ñ revisei, pq se ñ eu teria demorado mais, mais o q me dizer da Lílian, ter q escolher entre o homem da sua vida ou sua família, o q vcs fariam? Decisão complicada neh?**

**Como sempre ñ esqueçam dos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Muitos beijos**


	11. capitulo X

**CAPITULO X**

—Não podes levar Tiago para comer... Precisamos dele aqui — caçoou Marlene quando viu Lílian se aproximar do escritório de Tiago.

—Terei isso em conta —disse enquanto evitava o olhar da mulher.

Quando Lílian entrou no escritório de Tiago sem anunciar-se, ele estava falando por telefone. Seus brilhantes olhos dourados se concentraram nela, admirando o vestido ajustado verde safári que acentuava suas curvas. Evidentemente, pensou Tiago com satisfação e sem surpresa, sua mulher sentia sua falta.

Não tinha podido resistir quatro horas separada dele. Dedicou-lhe um provocante sorriso de boas vindas e escreveu três palavras em sua bloco de notas, girando-o para que ela as lesse: Fecha a porta.

Lílian ruborizou-se ao recordar que Tiago lhe tinha sugerido que fossa a seu escritório algum dia para poder fazer realidade outra de suas fantasias possuindo-a sobre a mesa, contra a parede ou colados à porta. Com um sorriso ainda mais brilhante, já que era evidente que estava pensando em sexo, Tiago escreveu algo mais: espero que não tenha nada embaixo do vestido.

Ao ler essas palavras, Lílian se ruborizou ainda mais e se indignou consigo mesma ao sentir-se incapaz de endurecer o coração diante dele. É que não estava o suficientemente aborrecida com ele? Teve que reconhecer que ainda estava tão surpresa que não sabia muito bem o que sentia. Mas a incredulidade furiosa e o horror de ante o engano de Tiago a assaltavam, ainda que seguia rezando para que suas piores suspeitas fossem falsas.

Atravessando o despacho, Lílian tomou a caneta dourada de Tiago, procurou uma página limpa e escreveu uma só palavra, mas o fez com tal violência que atravessou o papel.

Levantando uma sobrancelha e perguntando-se se era possível que estivesse chateada com ele quando tinha tomado tantas medidas para aparecer tão sexy, dispôs-se a ler o que sua mulher tinha escrito. Ao fazê-lo ficou imóvel: Salut.

Tiago terminou o telefonema rapidamente e Lílian jogou sobre a mesa o documento que ele tinha visto pela última vez na casa, guardado sob sete chaves. Ao se dar conta da tensão febril que se refletia em seus olhos azuis.

Tiago conteve uma queixa, esperando que sua mulher não fosse fazer um drama do assunto de Salut, porque se o fazia ele ia perder os estribos. Era sua mulher e tinha muitos aspectos de sua vida sobre os que ela podia opinar, mas os negócios estavam na lista proibida.

— És o proprietário de Salut?

—Sim —disposto a deixar clara sua postura desde o princípio, Tiago se levantou. — Onde encontraste esse documento?

—Marlene abriu tua caixa forte, caiu e pensei que tinha esquecido de guardá-lo... Não lhe jogues a culpa por ser descuidada, creio que é compreensível que ela pensasse que um marido normal não deveria ter segredos com sua mulher!

—Evidentemente, eu não sou normal —contestou ele—. Mas também não sou um santo e as decisões que tome nos negócios não têm nada que ver contigo.

Lílian tinha esperado que Tiago parecesse culpado e desconcertado, não estava preparada para que enfrentasse a ela em termos assim.

— Estás dizendo que teus esforços para arruinar o meio de vida de meu pai são uma decisão de negócios?

Tiago se apoiou contra a borda da mesa com um ar de segurança em si mesmo.

—Sim, isso é o que estou dizendo. Só nos últimos dois meses, Salut dobrou sua margem de benefícios, está batendo recordes como uma das companhias mais prósperas e estou orgulhoso disso. Você é minha mulher. Não me importa se te aborreça... é teu dever sentir-te orgulhosa de meus lucros.

Lílian estava tão surpreendida pela astúcia manipuladora dessas represálias que começou a tremer.

—Não posso crer no que estou ouvindo...

—E por certo —Tiago tinha decidido que não fazia sentido ocultar-lhe uma informação que cedo descobriria por si mesma—, meus esforços para destruir a empresa de tua família estão dando seus frutos. Os culpados da contabilidade falsa foram expulsos da compania Evans antes de ontem — empalidecendo ao escutar essa afirmação Lílian deu um passo atrás—. É provável que compre as lojas mais rentáveis de Evans a preço de pechincha e que as volte a abrir como pertencentes a Salut.

—Deus santo... —murmurou Lílian—. Perseguiste a minha família e a arruinaste.

—Mas Harold não precisará ir a um albergue de mendigos para sobreviver.

Heathlands é um considerável fundo de pensões foram postos no nome de tua madrasta faz tempo para garantir a velhice de teu pai disse Tiago secamente—. Não dramatizes a situação.

— Dramatizá-la? — repetiu Lílian com desagrado -Não podes ocultar todo o mau que fizeste chamando-o simplesmente negócios! Vi esse documento! Destruíste Evans sistematicamente roubando-lhe os clientes e gastaste uma fortuna fazendo-o. Isso não são negócios, é vingança!

Tiago se levantou e estendeu as mãos.

—Não o nego.

Lílian estava desconcertada.

— Não o... negas?

— Que tem de ruim na vingança? Não fiz nada ilegal.

— As coisas não têm que ser ilegais para ser algo ruim! —declarou Lílian com ênfase- Não tens princípios? Não pensas no que me fizeste? Deverias estar envergonhado... Está casado com a filha de um homem que estás se esforçando em arruinar!

— Possivelmente deveria estar mais envergonhado por ter me casado com a filha do homem que deixou que pagasse por um roubo que não cometi — contestou Tiago apertando com força a mandíbula—. Sou o único que tem razão porque foi a mim a quem trataram injustamente. Já é hora de que o admitas, em vez de queixar-te e demonstrar sentimentos que não são importantes no mundo real!

— Eu não faço isso!

—Estás fora de jogo. O que eu faço nos negócios não tem nada a ver com nosso casamento...

— Se assassinas a alguém nos negócios, se supõe que também tenho

que olhar para outra parte? —perguntou Lílian com fúria—. Estás ignorando o tema principal! Desde que entraste de novo em minha vida te voltaste contra minha família de uma maneira totalmente desonesta!

—Não vou escutar essa estupidez, não penso discutir isto contigo. Faz cinco anos tua preciosa família se assegurou de que me encarcerassem.

—Não quero ouvir isso outra vez... Não o creio!

—Per meraviglia. Já te disse que ou estavas comigo ou estavas contra mim, e agora que estamos casados a linha divisória é ainda mais clara.

—Não me ameaces, Tiago. Não te da dor na consciência pelo que fizeste?

— Por que estás tão alterada? Seguramente não terias acreditado que todos terminaríamos sendo amigos e dando-nos a mão —brincou com aspereza.

—Faz-me muito mau que sigas adiante e arruínes a Evans sem parar para pensar que isso me pode doer ou que pode afetar a nossa relação.

— Por que te doeria?

Lílian o olhou com incredulidade.

— Como podes perguntar-me isso?

—Não entendo por que estás tão desagradada. Harold Evans não moveria um dedo por ti se estivesses morrendo, inclusive antes de que te convertesses em minha mulher! —exclamou Tiago depreciativamente— Não tens nenhuma relação com ele.

Lílian retrocedeu de ante essa afirmação franca e verdadeira, mas se manteve firme.

—Segue sendo de meu próprio sangue. Não há nada que não farias ou dissesses para com a tua? É que tudo o que te importa é ganhar?

Tiago a olhou jogando chispas por seus ferozes olhos dourados.

— Não penso discutir este conto sentimental...

— E sabes por que? Porque não podes defender-te!

—Os negócios são os negócios. Não te devo nenhuma explicação e, como não estou fazendo nada mau, não tenho intenção de defender-me de nada.

—Não posso crer que esteja casada com um tipo que não tem escrúpulos...

É aterrorizador! —ao escutá-la, Tiago deixou escapar um rosnado—. Não estou exagerando. Agora mesmo és como um estranho para mim — sussurrou Lílian.

Tiago aproximou-se dela como se quisesse abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou.

- Deixa-me!

Ignorando-a, Tiago lhe tomou as mãos e as manteve entre as suas ao dar-se conta de quanto frias que estavam.

—Não deixes que isto nos separe, bela mia.

Lílian tinha pérolas de suor sobre o lábio superior. Ainda amava Tiago e esse sentimento a estava destroçando, porque tinha esperado que o amor se desvanecesse quando estivesse furiosa e agoniada, como nesse momento.

—Não sou eu quem está fazendo isso, senão tu — contestou com veemência.

Ele lhe agarrou as mãos ainda mais fortemente.

— Quero que me entendas e que acredites em mim, preciso disso. Quando as pessoas me ferem, eu devolvo o golpe. Sou assim.

—E os negócios são os negócios... E não queres que me comporte como uma moralista ainda que sabes muito bem que decidiste casar-te com uma!

—com um movimento repentino que o tomou por surpresa, Lílian afastou as mãos das suas. — Evidentemente, deveria ter escutado minhas irmãs. Em nosso primeiro encontro me avisaram que tu estavas te vingando, mas não as acreditei...

Os formosos olhos de Tiago brilharam e apertou com força sua boca sensual.

—Isto é algo entre nós dois... Não o discutas com tuas irmãs.

— Ah, não? São negócios familiares —desafiou Lílian. — E eu também não creio que os negócios de família tenham algo que ver contigo!

— Não te faças de engraçada. Amanhã voltaremos a Irlanda e resolveremos em privado nossos problemas.

— Da mesma forma que costumas resolvê-los?

—Não, não creio que estejas preparada para meter-te na cama comigo neste momento.

Os olhos azuis de Lílian brilharam com fúria.

—Não estou falando de sexo, senão de ameaças...

— Quando te ameacei? —perguntou Tiago com tom cortante.

— O que não quero é que saias correndo para confiar-te a essas irmãs abelhudas que tens!

— Não te atrevas a chamar a minhas irmãs de abelhudas!

— Não terei nenhuma discussão com elas enquanto se mantenham fora de nosso casamento!

Lílian lhe dirigiu um olhar de frustração.

— Como podes pensar que eu quereria contar isto a alguém? Sento-me ferida e decepcionada e não estou nada orgulhosa de ter me casado contigo... Mas tenho suficiente orgulho como para guardar isto para mim mesma!

Uma onda de cor tingiu as faces de Tiago, mas se desvaneceu em seguida para deixá-lo pálido. Estava furioso e não pensava admitir a acusação de Lílian. Como se atrevia a dizer-lhe que a tinha decepcionado?

Com todo seu corpo tenso Tiago observou Lílian friamente, mas não conseguiu enganá-la, porque ela sabia que lhe tinha tocado a fibra sensível.

Lílian se dirigiu à porta e desde ali fez um último comentário.

-Se estás tão condenadamente orgulhoso do que fez, por que não me contaste? Por que tive que me inteirar por acaso?

Como podia perguntar-lhe isso? Se lhe tivesse dito que estava destroçando a compania Evans, não teria casado com ele. Ela poderia estar furiosa, decepcionada e ferida, mas era sua mulher e para ele isso significava que não ia ir a nenhuma parte. De jeito nenhum ia arrepender de ter feito mau a Lílian.

Derrubar a seu pai tinha sido uma grande satisfação para ele, porque inclusive antes de ser encarcerado Tiago o tinha desprezado pelas contínuas rejeições para com Lílian.

Aturdida, Lílian saiu do escritório de seu marido. Estava tremendo de cima abaixo e a ironia era que desejava horrivelmente chamar a suas irmãs para confiar a elas, mas o desdém de Tiago a obrigava a não o fazer. Nesse momento Lílian compreendeu tudo e se deteve no meio da rua. Como não se tinha dado conta antes? Suas irmãs já sabiam que Tiago era o proprietário da corrente Salut e que se estava concentrando em arruinar Evans!

Nesse mesmo instante Lílian passou a sentir-se decepcionada por não poder apoiar-se em suas irmãs e sentir-se traída e ridicularizada por elas.

Como podia ter esquecido essa estranha conversa que tiveram as três em seu próprio casamento?

Aquelas palavras sobre sentir-se culpada por não dizer a ela e interferir no casamento de outras pessoas? Claro que tinham estado falando dela!

Além do mais, tinha boas razões para pensar que suas irmãs sabiam bem mais. Não tinha admitido Misty que tinham feito investigações antes de conhecê-la? Então, era possível que também tivessem pesquisado Tiago.

Que era o que tinha dito lone? «Tiago é um homem muito perigoso que está fazendo dano a tua família». Lílian tinha presumido que se referia a que se estava interpondo entre ela e suas irmãs, mas na realidade se estava referindo aos Evans.

Uma família que na realidade nunca tinha sido sua família, admitiu Lílian com dor. Só Amos lhe tinha feito sentir que pertencia ao clã Evans ainda que, ironicamente, Amos era Digory e não Evans. Mas ele e sua irmã Rochelle tinham se integrado mais do que ela na família Evans. Agora Tiago tinha jogado por terra qualquer possibilidade de aproximar-se mais de seu pai, destroçado deliberadamente o meio de vida deste. Lílian tinha vinte e seis anos, e era patético seguir tendo esperanças de que algum dia poderia ganhar o afeto de seu pai.

Sem dúvida Tiago diria que essa esperança era outra prova de seu idealismo pouco realista. Mas de repente Lílian não teve nenhuma dúvida sobre o que tinha que fazer. Queria ver seu pai. Harold Evans não era um homem jovem e acabava de sofrer um golpe doloroso. Era seu pai consciente de que Tiago era o responsável pela queda de Evans? Lílian empalideceu, mas já tinha tomado uma decisão. Seu pai precisava de todo o apoio possível e o que ela podia fazer como sua filha era expressar-lhe sua pesar e oferecer sua ajuda.

Lílian soube que seu pai não estava no escritório, senão em casa, e quando tomou o trem a Surrey já era tarde. Um táxi a deixou em Heathlands, uma moradia impressionante rodeada de enormes jardins. Harold Evans estava em seu estudo.

— Vieste dar-me os pêsames? —perguntou com tom mordaz, olhando-a friamente com seus olhos de cor azul claro. Estava atirado num impressionante sofá de couro por trás da mesa.

Lílian se ruborizou e se pôs tensa.

— Sei o quanto que a Evans significa para ti e quanto trabalhaste para criá-lo...

_ Para que teu marido o derrube como um montão de tijolos de brinquedo!

A preocupação e a culpa a assaltaram ao dar-se conta de que seu pai sabia que Tiago estava por trás de tudo.

— Não suporto ter a mulher dele em minha casa!

Lílian estremeceu.

—Sinto muito... Não deveria ter vindo. - Já vou.

— Porquê vieste?

—Queria... Queria demonstrar-te que me importa —Lílian agarrou com força a bolsa que levava.

Harold Evans deixou escapar um riso depreciativo.

—Eu posso tirar-te esse sentimento rapidamente. Por que eu iria querer que te preocupasses? - Eu não sou teu pai.

Durante vários segundos Lílian ficou olhando ao homem surpresa.

—Perdoa... O que é que disse?

—Deveria ter-te dito faz muitos anos. Mas não suspeitei da verdade até que cumpriste os quinze anos e então já tinha te aceitado como minha filha e teria sido muito violento dizer-te outra coisa.

Lílian estava começando a ter falha nas pernas e teve que fazer um esforço para manter-se em pé.

— Porquê me dizes isto agora?

—Não vejo nenhuma razão para seguir fingindo. Tua madrasta e eu quisemos ter filhos, mas descobri que eu era estéril. Quando foste ao hospital para que te tirassem as amígdalas te tomaram uma mostra de sangue...

— Serio? —Lílian franziu o cenho incapaz de pensar em nada, mas recordou que lhe tinham tirado sangue antes de metê-la à sala de operações para ser preciso mais tarde de uma transfusão.

—Fiz que examinassem a amostra, que confirmou que a fulana de tua mãe já se encostava com outros inclusive no primeiro ano de nosso casamento. Não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de que fosses minha filha!

Lílian não podia assimilar o que estava ouvindo.

—Mas se você não é meu pai, quem é?

—Silvia ia com qualquer um que lhe agradasse —disse Harold Evans com ironia— Podia ter sido um garçom do clube do golfe, algum comerciante que trabalhava aqui, ou inclusive um dos vizinhos qualquer! Tua mãe não era exigente! Nesse momento Lílian deu a volta e saiu da casa. Cruzou a entrada, abriu a porta principal e começou a andar em direção à estação de trem.

Era um caminho longo, mas não lhe importou seu celular começou a soar mas ela o ignorou até que finalmente o desligou.

Não era uma Evans. Não era o fim do mundo, disse, mas se sentia como se o chão tivesse aberto embaixo de seus pés. Recordou que o pai de Misty e lone também era um dos amantes de Silvia, mas ao menos suas irmãs sabiam quem era, enquanto ela possivelmente nunca chegasse a descobri-lo. Mas realmente queria sabê-lo? Lílian se sentia só e ridícula. Primeiro tinha se inteirado de que Tiago tinha passado meses planejando e levando a cabo uma vingança devastadora sobre a corrente de vinhos Evans. Depois tinha tido que aceitar que suas irmãs, em quem confiava, não lhe tinham dito nada das atividades sem escrúpulos de Tiago. E por último, tinha descoberto que o homem que acreditava que era seu pai não o era.

Sem dúvida Tiago creria que lhe tinham dado seu merecido por ter ido ver a Harold Evans! De fato, seguramente ele veria isso como um exemplo de deslealdade para ele. Mas Tiago nunca tinha entendido por que ela tinha se esforçado em ter uma relação familiar com um homem que não lhe prestava nenhuma atenção. Mas, depois de ter sido abandona por sua mãe quando era uma menina, Lílian não queria aceitar que seu pai também a tinha recusado e sempre o tinha perdoado. Mas isso já ia acabar, disse.

Estava demasiado alterada para voltar à casa, assim decidiu ficar na rua até ter assimilado toda a informação Não tinha nenhuma intenção de confiar em Tiago. Pelo menos poderia conservar um pouco de orgulho não dizendo nada sobre sua visita a Heathlands e a humilhação que tinha sentido...

___________________________________________________________

O dia de Tiago não tinha sido muito melhor do que o de Lílian.

Uma hora depois de que Lílian tivesse saído dos escritórios, ele tinha decidido voltar para casa, mas ela não tinha estado ali. Furioso tinha regressado ao escritório, mas não pôde voltar a concentrar-se. Pensando na conversa que tinha tido com Lílian, tinha chegado à conclusão de que tinha sido pouco razoável, muito pouco razoável. Ao começar outra relação com Lílian devia ter reconsiderado sua idéia de desbancar a Evans.

Harold Evans era um homem desagradável mas era o pai de Lílian, e Tiago admitiu que teria que ter demonstrado um pouco de sensibilidade. Tinha que ter caído na conta de que não poderia arruinar a seu próprio sogro sem angustiar a sua mulher. Finalmente reconheceu que nunca tinha querido pensar em Lílian como uma Evans, afastando essa desafortunada conexão familiar de sua mente. Pouco depois de ter chegado a essas conclusões, Tiago chamou Lílian no celular e deixou uma mensagem. ÀS cinco da tarde já tinha deixado quatro mensagens e estava começando a preocupar-se. ÀS seis voltou à casa e sucumbiu à tentação de chamar a Misty para perguntar-lhe se Lílian estava com ela.

—Deve estar metida em algum engarrafamento —disse tirando-lhe a importância quando Misty lhe deu uma resposta negativa com evidente preocupação.

ÀS sete Tiago tinha chamado a Ballybawn para confirmar que Lílian não tinha voltado a Irlanda, e também tinha se posto em contato com Ione e com Freddy. Ainda que tinha dito a Lílian que não queria que confiasse em suas irmãs, às nove teria se sentido feliz se ela o tivesse feito. Só queria uma prova de que não lhe tinha passado nada. De fato, estava começando a sentir um pouco de pânico quando finalmente ouviu que se abria a porta principal —Espero que não me tenhas esperado para jantar —murmurou Lílian evasivamente enquanto se dirigia às escadas.

Ele queria saber onde tinha estado tantas horas. Queria gritar porque não lhe tinha devolvido nenhum de seus telefonemas. Mas Lílian parecia tão frágil e com o olhar tão apagado que não disse nada. Depois de fazer um par de discretos telefonemas para tranqüilizar às irmãs de Lílian, foi a sua procura e a encontrou no dormitório. Começou a falar em seguida, porque estava desejando que as coisas se arrumassem entre eles. —Quero que entendas que

planejei a vingança contra Evans faz muito tempo e nada poderia ter-me impedido —disse Tiago duramente— Não pensei que te estava fazendo mau. Pode ser que seja uma tolice, mas nunca pude pensar em ti como uma Evans.

Lílian deixou escapar um riso estranho antes de tirar os sapatos.

Tinha caminhado quilômetros entre as lojas sem ver nada e sem comprar nada, e tinha os pés muito doloridos.

—Não queria ferir-te... Nunca quis fazê-lo—afirmou Tiago com ênfase.

— Mantive Salut e Evans num compartimento e a ti em outro. Mas agora já não se pode fazer nada.

— Não... —Lílian supôs que ele tinha ganho. Ainda que ela o desaprovasse, seu marido tinha arruinado Evans com métodos legais e ele tinha tido razão: até certo ponto ela tinha esperado que as hostilidades desaparecessem e que todos terminassem dando-se a mão. Lílian precisava estar um momento só, assim que foi ao luxuoso quarto balnear e encheu o jacuzzi. rodeada dos jorros de água, sentiu que a tensão começava a desaparecer. Era a mesma pessoa de quando se levantou pela manhã recordou-se. Não deveria alegrar-se de que o homem que nunca lhe tinha demonstrado afeto não era realmente seu pai? Mas seguia se sentindo ferida.

Quando se recuperasse um pouco, diria a Tiago que já não teria que se preocupar por vê-la como uma Evans.

Ainda que isso não mudasse nada. Sabia que ele não a amava. A tinha amado alguma vez? Umas semanas atrás Tiago lhe tinha assegurado que tinha estado louco por ela enquanto estiveram comprometidos, mas ela tinha sido muito inocente ao interpretar «louco» como o que ela entendia por apaixonado.

— Me ama? — tinha-lhe perguntado uma vez antes de romper o compromisso.

Ele tinha estremecido, como se ela tivesse dito algo terrivelmente violento, e depois se tinha encolhido os ombros, olhando ao solo.

— Você o que acha?

Ela não tinha tido o valor de dizer-lhe o que pensava. Se a tivesse amado, possivelmente o tivesse dito. Incapaz de compreender por que se sentia atraído por ela, não tinha feito mais perguntas.

Mas depois de viver com Tiago, Lílian já não era tão inocente como antes a ignorância a tinha cegado, mas chegou a entender o poder do sexo, o terrível poder que o sexo tinha sobre um homem tão apaixonado como Tiago.

Para um homem que só pensava em fazer amor cinco vezes ou mais ao dia o desejo sexual tinha muita importância numa relação. Quando ele tinha caçoado dizendo que ela era a única mulher que não tinha querido dormir com ele, na realidade estava revelando o segredo da atração que sentia por ela.

Mas já não era nenhum segredo, pensou Lílian com apreensão. Contra todo prognóstico, Tiago tinha voltado para ela, e sabia por que. Enquanto esteve no cárcere tinha concentrado suas fantasias nela, umas fantasias intermináveis, selvagens e obsessivas. Lílian ainda se surpreendia ao pensar nisso, mas era verdade. Não a tinha amado, só a tinha desejado. Inclusive o fato de que uma vez ela o tinha abandonado a fazia mais desejável aos olhos de Tiago. A via como sua recompensa e seu prêmio, por isso não perdeu tempo em reclamá-la quanto recuperou sua liberdade.

Mas o desejo não duraria para sempre, nem a ilusão de que ela era uma fantasia ou uma mulher troféu. Ao final Tiago se daria conta de que o que tinha amado cinco anos atrás e o que o amava no presente eram coisas diferentes. Preocupada pelo rumo que estavam tomando seus próprios pensamentos, Lílian se envolveu numa toalha grande e felpuda. Durante um instante se sentiu muito enjoada e fez uma careta, porque não era a primeira vez que lhe passava nos últimos dias. Talvez tivesse um vírus, e se não recuperasse o apetite teria que ir ao médico.

Passando um pente pelos cabelos cacheados em frente ao espelho se perguntou como afetaria a seu irmão o fim da corrente de vinhos. Amos tinha trabalhado duro para manter a Evans. Exigia muito de si mesmo e ficaria destroçado se todos seus esforços tivessem sido em vão.

Não estava surpreendida de que seu irmão não tivesse podido chamá-la para contar-lhe que o ladrão tinha sido expulsado da companhia, mas esperava que não estivesse afogando suas penas no álcool.

—Lílian... —sobressaltada, Lílian viu Tiago na porta— Preocupei-me ao ver que não vinhas para casa. Pensei que poderias ter tido um acidente, assim chamei a tua irmã.

— A qual?

Tiago franziu o cenho, encolheu de ombros e finalmente se rendeu.

—A todas.

— Todas? Inclusive a Freddy?

—Sim —Tiago apertou os punhos e os ocultou nos bolsos das calças. Lílian estudou o reflexo de Tiago no espelho e tentou não rir, mas quanto mais o olhava menos podia recordar por que queria rir. Uma sombra negra azulada de barba de vários dias lhe acentuava a mandíbula, sua boca sensual e ampla era perfeita e seus olhos dourados brilhavam rodeados de pestanas negras e espessas. Estava tremendamente atraente, e ainda era seu, pensou Lílian com alívio.

—Da próxima vez que ficar fora durante horas, chama-me, cara mia. —disse acercando-se a ela por detrás e abraçando-a— Onde tens estado?

Ela apoiou a cabeça contra seu ombro sentindo que o desejo se apoderava de seu corpo.

—Em nenhum lugar importante...

Ele soltou a toalha. Ao cair, deixando ao descoberto os seios de Lílian.

Tiago deixou escapar um gemido e os cobriu com as mãos. Quando massageou ligeiramente os mamilos com os dedos, Lílian sentiu um rio de calor líquido entre as coxas e gemeu. Desejava-o desesperadamente e nada mais importava. Fechou os olhos e se apertou contra ele.

Ele lhe deu a volta, colou-a a seu corpo e provou com a língua a doçura de sua boca. Enquanto se metia em sua boca com movimentos eróticos, levantou-a do chão e a levou à cama. Ela se sentia como um animal selvagem e lhe tirava o cinto com pressa.

—Tens-me para o resto de minha vida... Vou esperar outros cinco minutos. —caçoou Tiago com um sorriso.

«Isso já o veremos», foi o último pensamento consciente de Lílian.

Deslizou os dedos por baixo de seu slip e encontrou seu corpo duro e incrivelmente receptivo. A surpresa e o desejo se refletiram nos olhos de Tiago enquanto ela se situava sobre ele e lhe dava prazer com a boca e a língua. Ele estremeceu, gemeu, afundou as mãos no cabelo de Lílian e murmurou umas palavras em italiano. Quando não pôde agüentar mais lhe deu a volta situando-se sobre ela e se afundou em seu corpo sem mais cerimônias, violenta e rapidamente.

O que seguiu foi a satisfação mais extraordinária do que ela tinha experimentado.

—És surpreendente, bela mia —disse ele— Não vou deixar que te vás.

À manhã seguinte regressaram a Ballybawn.

Enquanto tinham estado na Itália tinham acabado a maior parte das obras, Tiago ainda tinha muitos planos. Pensava que poderiam passar os fins de semana de verão no castelo e o outono e o inverno na Toscana, onde o clima era mais benéfico para a artrite da avó de Lílian. E ainda que Tiago não o disse, ela sabia que quando se recolhessem as uvas estariam em Vila Contarini. Na velha cozinha, que tinha sido abandonada a favor de outra bem mais elegante e mais conveniente para o refeitório, Lílian comprovou o calendário que tinha deixado uma nota sobre seu ciclo mensal. Surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta de que tinham passado mais de dois meses desde seu último período. Não lhe tinha parecido tanto tempo. Mas começou a sorrir e viu que não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Era possível que estivesse já grávida? Pensou nas tonturas e na perda de apetite e suas esperanças aumentaram. Tinha uma longa viagem de carro até a loja mais próxima onde poderia comprar um teste de gravidez, mas não lhe importava. Acabava de encontrar as chaves do carro de seu avô quando a chamaram por telefone.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era Rochelle, e mais uma vez sua irmã não tinha nada mordaz que dizer. No entanto, o que lhe contou foi apavorante.

—Prenderam Amos...

—Está de brincadeira —contestou Lílian.

—Ele disse a seu advogado que quer ver-te e que é urgente —disse Rochelle.

— Saiu sob fiança, mas está num grande problema... um assunto de drogas.

— Drogas? — Lílian estava horrorizada.

— Faz muito tempo que consome cocaína —Rochelle estava chorando e não fazia nenhum esforço por ocultá-lo— Me sinto tão culpada por não ter feito nada por ele!

A primeira coisa que fez Lílian depois de falar com Rochelle foi reservar um vôo para Londres essa mesma tarde. Amos metido nas drogas? Por que ela nunca tinha se dado conta? Mas se pôs tensa ao recordar seu comportamento no casamento. Além do mais, estava mais delgado que nunca, tinha pior humor e estava mais irritante, mas ela tinha atribuído essas mudanças ao trabalho e ao hábito que tinha de pernoitar. Nem sequer lhe tinha ocorrido pensar que tivesse um problema com as drogas.

Tiago estava vistoriando a instalação das tubagens na torre medieval. Tinham jogado abaixo as portas que se comunicavam na ala onde tinha vivido Ivor, o tio avô de Lílian, e tinham instalado quartos balneares com todos os luxos.

— Vens dar uma volta comigo para ver tudo isto, cara? — perguntou Tiago ao vê-la chegar.

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma careta.

—Tenho que voltar A Londres agora mesmo —disse rapidamente— Sei que não vai agradar-te , mas tenho que ir porque Amos precisa de mim. Tiago entrecerrou os olhos.

— Por que te precisa?

—Rochelle chamou para dizer-me que o prenderam... drogas. Suponho que o tenham preso por posse de drogas.

—Já era hora —um sorriso sarcástico curvou a expressiva boca de Tiago.

Lílian estava horrorizada.

— Como podes sorrir?

—Não me agrada, e também odeio as drogas. Tu escolhes —lhe advertiu com tom cortante—. Não quero que faças parte da vida sórdida de Amos.

—Não é algo sobre o que tenha que escolher.

—Sempre se pode escolher...

— Quer ver-me. Perguntou por mim e não posso ignorá-lo.

Tiago deixou escapar um riso zombador.

—Eu tenho estado no cárcere cinco anos e tu me ignoraste. Mas a Amos o acabam de prender e tu já estás disposta a deixar tudo por ele!

Lílian se desconcertou com a comparação.

—Eu não te ignorei. Como podes dizer isso? Pensei que não me querias...

Os olhos de Tiago, que já não eram dourados, e sim duros como diamantes negros, olharam-na friamente.

—Me voltaste as costas. Não vieste para perguntar se queria ver-te ou não. Nem sequer me deste cinco minutos de teu tempo e agora crês que vou ficar olhando como vais correndo para ajudar O Digory! —exclamou bruscamente.

—Não vou admitir de jeito nenhum!

— Disse que irei e não vou faltar com minha palavra. Se tivesse sabido faz cinco anos o que sei agora, teria ido ver-te ao cárcere. De fato, me terias visto tanto que terias cansado de mim —afirmou Lílian com a voz afogada em pranto—. Mas não foi assim, não perguntaste por mim. Era demasiado orgulhoso e demasiado forte, e me alegro de que o fosses, porque passaria por uma experiência que teria destroçado a alguém mais fraco...

—Graças pelo elogio! Mas sigo sem querer que vás resgatar Amos. Isso é o que importa e, por uma vez, o que quero é o que te deveria importar mais. enterrei o passado e te perdoei muitas coisas —disse violentamente, mas o perdão não foi incondicional. Se agora vais ver Amos, terminarei contigo!

Lílian o olhou com reprovação.

—Não digas algo assim... não queres dizê-lo.

—Não está me escutando, ainda que levo dizendo-te desde que voltei a entrar em tua vida. Não podes ter Amos Digory e a mim ao mesmo tempo.

—Isto é uma emergência... seja razoável — pediu Lílian —. Não posso lutar contra os dois ao mesmo tempo!

— Santo céu! Me esgotou a paciência contigo. Não tente tirar-lhe importância do que sinto porque creias que tu o sabes melhor! — acusou Tiago com fúria—. Lembre do que passou faz uns anos, quem tinha razão e quem estava equivocado?

Sentindo-se golpeada por essa recordação dura e inflexível, Lílian ficou pálida.

—Creio que nós dois cometemos erros, mas admito que os meus foram piores —murmurou com tristeza—. Mas esta situação é muito diferente...

—Não, não é. Quando se trata de assuntos importantes, quero que minha mulher respeite meus sentimentos e desejos. Não quero que te ponhas em contato com Amos Digory. Já te disse muito claramente, mas não me escutaste.

A rebeldia cresceu dentro de Lílian, fazendo que se desvanecesse seu desejo de fazer as pazes.

— Talvez não esteja de acordo contigo nas coisas mais importantes da vida, mas isso não significa que sempre esteja equivocada!

—Isto não se pode negociar. Nosso casamento está em jogo.

— Não me ameaces de que vou perder-te por algo que não tem nada que ver com nossa relação! —exclamou Lílian com veemência— Você não gosta de Amos e fica aborrecido que eu lhe preste atendimento...

— Não sou tão imaturo. Não subestimes o que estou tentando explicar. O que tenho contra Amos vai mais além uma aversão pessoal.

Não quero que estejas perto dele, e se o fazes entenderei como se tivesse traído minha confiança.

— Quando você ficou tão dominante que agora não posso estar em desacordo contigo sem que me digas que sou desleal?

As faces de Tiago ficaram rubras.

— Se pensas isso, é que desrespeitas minha inteligência, e não deverias estar comigo.

Lílian tomou ar para tranqüilizar-se, mas cada vez estava mais furiosa com ele. Estava-lhe dizendo o que tinha que fazer como se fosse uma mulher da época vitoriana que pensava que seu marido era um ser superior que sempre sabia mais do que ela. Mas Lílian tinha suas próprias opiniões e tinha muito claro o que estava bem e o que estava mal, e não ia mudar de idéia a não ser que Tiago lhe desse uma boa razão para fazê-lo. Era lamentável que os problemas de Amos tinham a ver com drogas e com o não cumprimento da lei, mas ela não podia ignorá-lo e negar-lhe sua ajuda.

—Horroriza-me que possas dizer que nosso casamento está em jogo se não faço o que queres que faça —em seus olhos se refletia a preocupação, mas também a determinação.

— Se vais com ele, não estarei aqui quando voltares —disse Tiago com tom letal. — Voltarei para Itália e pedirei o divórcio.

Lílian empalideceu. Tiago estava levando a intimidação a uns limites muito sérios. Será que ela tinha sido tão tolerante e tão pouco exigente que agora ele esperava que fizesse exatamente o que lhe dizia? Negava-se a crer que ele pudesse fazer essa ameaça quando eram tão felizes juntos.

—Te prometo que não estarei fora mais de vinte e quatro horas.

Envolveu-os um silêncio terrível.

Lílian olhou Tiago, rezando para que fosse compreensivo. Ele estava totalmente rígido e pálido sob a pele bronzeada. Quando Lílian viu o brilho de seu olhar soube que estava furioso e colérico. Estava zeloso pelo carinho que tinha com Amos?

Inquieta por essa suspeita, foi-se para arrumar uma bolsa de viagem. Tinha que ir ao aeroporto imediatamente. Amos era o mais parecido a um melhor amigo do que ela tinha tido, mas sabia que isso enfureceria ainda mais Tiago. Cinco anos atrás, quando sua própria vida tinha ficado destroçada depois das revelações de Rochelle e da detenção de Tiago, Amos tinha se esforçado por estar a seu lado. Nada poderia ter-lhe evitado o sofrimento, mas o interesse de Amos a tinha reconfortado quando se sentia desesperada.

______________________________________________________________

Tiago não recordava ter-se sentido nunca, mais furioso Estava indignado pela falta de respeito de Lílian para seus sentimentos. Sentia-se frustrado por não poder contar-lhe o que Steven Evans tinha confessado, porque essa confissão não tinha nenhum valor até que Steven se decidisse a fazer uma declaração oficial à polícia. A relação de Lílian com Amos tinha conseguido que Tiago não pudesse confiar-lhe as revelações de Steven. Mas o que amargurava Tiago acima de tudo era a confiança cega de sua mulher em Amos e seu desejo de oferecer-lhe ajuda.

Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, Lílian ficou desconcertada ao fazer a mala rapidamente e descobrir que estava só no dormitório. Sua preocupação aumentou quando se deu conta de que Tiago tinha levado seu carro, impedindo qualquer tipo de diálogo antes de que ela saísse para o aeroporto. Mas, ainda que se sentisse inquieta, a crença de que Tiago não estava sendo razoável aumentou sua determinação...

**N/A: Eu sei q faz muito tempo, portanto, pra ñ perder mais tempo eu nem vou responder as reviews, espero q me desculpem, a ficc ta acabando, só falta um capitulo e e o epílogo... snif snif snif**

**Beijos e ñ se esqueçam das reviews please**

**Muitos beijos**


	12. Capitulo XI

**CAPITULO XI**

Lílian acabava de chegar a Londres quando Amos a chamou para dizer-lhe que estava no apartamento de Rochelle.

—Pelo amor de Deus, o que é que você tem feito? — perguntou ela.

—Falaremos quando chegar aqui. Não digas a ninguém onde estou —lhe pediu Amos.

Quando Amos lhe abriu a porta do apartamento, jogou-lhe um olhar furtivo na escada e disse a Lílian que entrasse rapidamente.

Agradeço por vir. Pode ser que esta seja a última oportunidade que tenhamos para falar em muito tempo e queria que conhecesses toda a história por mim, não por outros.

—Não posso crer que tenhas estado tomando drogas. Precisas de ajuda profissional —começou a dizer preocupada—. De que te acusou a polícia?

—De posse e contrabando de cocaína....

— Posse e contrabando...? —totalmente surpresa, Lílian se deixou cair no sofá do salão ultramoderno— Contrabando?

—Tenho um hábito ruim e muito caro — protestou Amos—. Precisava de dinheiro —a confiança de Lílian em seu irmão tinha sofrido um duro golpe. Que Amos fosse adepto de drogas era uma coisa, mas que tivesse caído tanto para passá-las de contrabando, isso era outra muito diferente—. Faz muito tempo me endividei e pedi emprestado à gente equivocada. Ameaçarem-me romper as pernas se não lhes devolvesse o dinheiro, assim tive que sacar o dinheiro de alguma parte. Não há nenhuma forma de fazer que isto seja agradável, Lílian, assim o direi diretamente... Fui eu quem roubou o dinheiro de Evans a cinco anos!

Lílian ficou boquiaberta.

—Não... Não me digas isso...

—Convenci a Steven para que falsificasse os livros de contas para mim... Nosso Steven tem muito talento com os números. Por certo, a princípio ele não queria fazer uma armadilha a Tiago para salvar-me a pele —seu irmão fez uma careta— Assim lhe disse que lhes contaria a seus pais, que são totalmente ante homossexuais, que era gay. E depois disso me ajudou super feliz.

— Chantageou Steven? —Lílian não podia crer no que estava ouvindo—. Estás bêbado ou o dizes é sério? Você está me contando todas essas barbaridades que fizeste como se fossem unicamente pequenos erros compreensíveis?

—Queria que o soubesses por mim para que o entendesses. Tenho te muito carinho. E quero que saibas que não tentava ferir a ninguém —afirmou Amos com veemência inquietante— Endividei-me ainda mais e tudo se me foi das mãos...

— A gente se endivida, mas não rouba nem chantageia para salvar a pele!

— Lílian sentiu náuseas enquanto o olhava, mas não podia deixar de olhar esses rasgos tão familiares. Tinha o mesmo aspecto de sempre, com o rosto delgado e atraente, os olhos suplicantes e o cabelo loiro caindo-lhe sobre a testa. Mas tinha uma diferença essencial, pensou Lílian. Não era o homem que ela tinha pensado que era, e nunca o tinha sido.

—O erro que cometi faz pouco foi dizer a Steven que ainda tinha que atar uns cabos soltos...

— Tentaste envolvê-lo outra vez? — Lílian engoliu saliva e afastou o olhar com repugnância.

— Não tinha escolha! Tiago tem detetives particulares me vigiando por toda parte e tinha que me assegurar de que não tinha nenhuma pista que conduzisse a Steven ou a mim...

— Ou mais, esperavas que se tivesse alguma pista apontasse só a Steven?

—Lílian recordou que umas poucas semanas atrás Amos lhe tinha sugerido que Steven poderia ter sido o ladrão.

—Bem, Steven foi sempre um tipo sem coragem e temo que nos tenha incriminado aos dois - disse seu irmão com ressentimento— Não pôde agüentar a tensão e entrou em pânico. Faz uns dias se inocentou com seus pais e fez uma declaração à polícia. O estúpido de seu pai me chamou para brincar comigo dizendo-me que agora há outra ordem judicial para prender-me! Sabendo que a polícia também me acusaria de chantagem, tentei abandonar o país. Mas encontraram a coca em minha bagagem de mão, e só pude conseguir a fiança entregando-lhes o passaporte.

—Tiago nunca pôde conseguir a fiança assim —disse Lílian com voz tênue e trêmula— E Rochelle tinha razão, não é verdade? Tu fizeste que ela me mentisse sobre Tiago para que rompesse o compromisso...

—Lílian... Não te dás conta de que tentava proteger-te de alguém a quem iam acusar de roubo e contabilidade falsa? —perguntou Amos franzindo o cenho—Era o único que podia fazer por ti. Te afastei de todos esses acontecimentos tão horríveis!

Os argumentos de Amos só conseguiram que Lílian se sentisse pior. Deu-se conta do fracol e interesseiro que era seu irmão e de como tinha preparado suas próprias ações para enganar a si mesmo e crer que não era tão mau como seus delitos sugeriam. Mas o que mais a impressionava era sua falta de arrependimentos. Não se arrependia de nada do que tinha feito, nem do roubo, nem da chantagem, nem do encarceramento de um inocente. O único que lhe importavab era ele mesmo.

Amos era que estava a ponto de ser encarcerado, ainda que tivesse arruinado a vida de Tiago, a de Lílian e a de Steven. E esse era o homem a quem ela tinha considerado seu melhor amigo e seu irmão? Amos era um ladrão, um mentiroso, um chantagista e alem do mais não tinha escrúpulos em passar drogas de contrabando. Lílian se levantou do sofá torpemente e passou junto a seu irmão no caminho do corredor, onde procurou o banheiro sentindo-se terrivelmente mal.

Depois de vomitar teve que respirar profundamente várias vezes para recuperar-se da tontura.

Cada vez que Tiago lhe tinha dito que sua família lhe tinha feito uma armadilha, ela tinha pensado que estava paranóico. Algumas pessoas a quem ela tinha considerado membros da família tinham conspirado contra ele.

Por que não o tinha escutado? Como tinha deixado que Amos se interpusesse entre ela e Tiago?

— Estás bem? —perguntou Amos quando ela saiu do banheiro.

Ela apertou os lábios.

—Não... Não me sinto muito bem. Vou voltar para casa.

—Não sejas assim comigo, preciso de um amigo. Rochelle se foi porque tem medo de ver-se envolvida, mas esperava mais de ti.

— Sinto muito... — sem olhar a seu irmão, Lílian deixou o apartamento e Amos, que sem dúvida seria preso de novo.

De volta ao aeroporto, tentou conseguir um vôo que saísse antes para regressar a Ballybawn, mas não o conseguiu. Registrou-se num hotel para passar a noite e chamou Tiago no celular. Quando não obteve resposta, lhe caiu o alma aos pés.

Não estava respondendo a seus telefonemas. Estava muito aborrecido com ela e tinha todo o direito a estar, disse-se desconsoladamente. De todas as formas, que era o que ia dizer-lhe ? Seria mais fácil humilhar-se cara a cara do que por telefone. Dentro de tudo o mal, pelo menos tinha algo bom: Steven Digory tinha ido à polícia para contar tudo e Tiago por fim poderia limpar seu nome. Talvez isso o poria de melhor humor e poderia perdoá-la.

Depois de uma noite de insônia, Lílian resistiu o impulso de chamar Tiago de novo e tentou animar-se saindo para comprar um teste de gravidez. Quando se formou a pequena linha azul confirmando que levava em suas entranhas um filho, sentiu-se eufórica, pois sabia que essa informação dissiparia o aborrecimento de seu marido.

Quando voltou a Ballybawn Tiago não estava ali. Registrou todas as habitações antes de falar com o empregado, que disse que seu marido tinha deixado o castelo só uma hora depois que ela. Mas Tiago seguia sem responder a seus telefonemas nem a suas mensagens e Lílian pensou que deveria dar-lhe umas horas mais para que se acalmasse. Mas cedo Lílian começou a ser vítima do pânico. Não tinha acreditado em Tiago sobre o que lhe disse, que terminaria com ela se fosse ver Amos. Ela adorava Tiago, e apostaria qualquer coisa a que ele o sabia. Mas tinha ido, como prometeu. Possivelmente isso significava que tinha voltado para a Itália.

Lílian se alarmou. Tiago tinha se cansado dela? Era tão imperdoável que tivesse ido ajudar Amos? Lenta e dolorosamente chegou à conclusão de que para Tiago sim era imperdoável. Tinha-se casado com um homem que nunca ia esquecer nem a perdoar que ela não tinha estado com ele enquanto esteve no cárcere.

«Preciso que me entendas e que acredites em mim», tinha-lhe dito. Mas ela não tinha tido suficiente fé. Quando Tiago lhe tinha pedido que escolhesse entre ele e Amos, seguramente já suspeitava dele. Dava a impressão de que ela tinha sido leal a Amos dando as costas a seu casamento. Seu irmão era, depois de tudo, o responsável por Tiago ter estado cinco anos na prisão. Tendo isso em conta, como podia ela esperar que Tiago a perdoasse?

O terceiro dia depois de seu regresso a Ballybawn, Lílian voou a Toscana. Fazia uma tarde muito agradável quando o táxi a deixou em Vila Contarini. Com o vestido azul colando-se as costas úmidas, dirigiu-se ao interior fresco, que tava na penumbra. Ninguém saiu para recebê-la. Ou todo mundo tinha saído e tinham esquecido de fechar as portas ou Tiago tinha lido a mensagem que lhe tinha mandado avisando-o de sua chegada e se tinha desfeito do pessoal.

— Por que vieste?

A voz profunda de Tiago, surgindo do nada, sobressaltou-a. Deu a volta e o viu no salão. Estava com a cabeça erguida orgulhosa e um traje cinza com uma camisa a riscas e uma gravata de seda azul. Estava muito atraente.

Enquanto se aproximava dele lhe secou a boca e o coração começou a bater com força.

— Lílian...? —disse secamente.

—Você está aqui, então esse é o lugar a qual pertenço. É simples.

— Inclusive ainda que eu não queira que estejas aqui?

Lílian perdeu um pouco de cor.

—Temo que estás chateado comigo. Vou sentar-me em tua porta e esperar até que me escutes.

Seus olhos dourados descansaram sobre ela sem refletir nenhuma emoção.

—Não há nada mais a dizer.

— Estás seguro disso?

— Sim.

- Bem, creio que tens que pensar nisso um pouco mais e eu não vou a nenhum lugar,assim tens muito tempo para fazê-lo —disse Lílian obstinadamente— Amos caiu muito baixo e eu nunca suspeitei que era assim. Serio, não me dei conta... mas te amo!

Suas atraentes feições se endureceram.

— Mas não o suficiente...

Os brilhantes olhos azuis de Lílian o olharam impacientes.

— Como define «não o suficiente» um homem que nunca me disse que me ama? Não sou perfeita e cometo erros, mas tu também. Não pode terminar com nosso casamento só porque eu fui a Londres para ver Amos!

— Não posso? —Tiago a olhou friamente— Posso fazer qualquer coisa que queira fazer.

Ela sabia que não podia dizer-lhe o que desejava dizer-lhe. Dentro de Tiago tinha um menino pequeno que nunca tinha recebido o suficiente carinho e ela sabia, mas Lílian tinha subestimado o muito que significava para ele, ser o mais importante na vida de sua mulher. Depois de tudo, isso era o que Tiago queria e precisava: amor incondicional.

— Podes fazê-lo, mas não te desfarás de mim tão facilmente.

— afirmou Lílian.

—Então eu irei embora...

— E eu te seguirei e será uma situação violenta. Digo para valer. Onde quer que você vá, eu irei contigo, e terás que ir aos tribunais para conseguir que me separe de ti!

Involuntariamente, Tiago quase deixou escapar um riso. Essa era a ameaça de alguém extrovertido que não tinha medo, mas Lílian era a pessoa mais tímida e calma que conhecia. Mas ali estava, olhando-o intensamente com uma atitude possessiva que o reconfortava como o fogo de uma fogueira num dia frio.

—E creio que deveria avisar-te de que se me levas aos tribunais terminarás muito mau — Lílian desejou não estar imaginando o brilho que via em seus olhos.

— E isso como pode ser?

—Ainda não vou te dizer... Tiago se perguntou quanto tempo lhe teria levado romper a barreira de seu próprio orgulho e se aproximou dela sem duvidá-lo.

- Santo céu! Me fizeste passar muito mau! —disse sobressaltando-se tanto como ela ao admiti-lo.

Lílian o agarrou com as duas mãos antes de que ele pudesse afastar-se de novo.

—Sei, e te juro que não o voltarei a fazer. Não queria que me pisoteasses e pensei que não estavas sendo nada razoável, porque eu nem sequer tinha suspeitado que Amos era o verdadeiro ladrão...

—Sei. Não és muito boa julgando as pessoas, cara mia —Tiago lhe emoldurou o rosto com dedos suaves. — E a mim não me dá muito bem falar de amor...

—Então não falemos disso...

—Quero-te tanto que me assusta —confessou Tiago com bruscamente.

— Para valer? —Lílian piscou.

— Sempre foi assim, mas não deixei que te desses conta e eu não queria admiti-lo, bela mia. Isso fez que se criasse uma barreira entre nós que nunca deveria ter existido. Faz quatro dias me senti muito amargurado ao ver que punhas Amos antes que de mim... mas foi uma tolice de minha parte ir desse modo.

—Eu também te quero muitíssimo —disse Lílian atirando dele para as escadas.

—A próxima vez que nós brigarmos eu te procurarei —contestou Tiago com tom de culpabilidade.

—Espero que não tenha uma próxima vez. E não creio que pudesse agüentar a espera. Igual que tu fizeste antes, te daria bons argumentos —caçoou ela.

— Que argumentos?

—Estou grávida —lhe disse Lílian alegremente.

Tiago ficou atônito.

— E o sabes... já?

Lílian lhe passou os braços ao redor do pescoço e lhe sorriu.

— Recordas essa primeira vez que te esqueceste de se prevenir...?

— Desde então?

Ela poderia ter-se afogado no sorriso de satisfação de Tiago.

Mas nesse momento ele franziu o cenho e lhe dirigiu um olhar de culpa.

—Levas meu filho em teu seio e eu te fiz passar muito mau...

—Muito mau —Lilian suspirou divertida—. Terás que ser perfeito para fazer-me feliz nos próximos meses.

—Deixa de provocar- me... Estou louco por ti e serei perfeito.

—Promessas... promessas... —Tiago a abraçou fortemente e a beijou até deixá-la sem respiração—. Isso foi... Definitivamente, isso foi perfeito.

—confessou Lílian com entusiasmo —. Crês que poderias fazê-lo outra vez? Tiago riu e lhe demonstrou que podia. Enchendo-a de beijos a levou ao andar de cima, ao dormitório, onde uma felicidade desbordante adicionou uma nova dimensão a seu amor. Muito tempo depois, cada um perdido nos braços do outro, Lílian finalmente lhe disse o que Harold Evans lhe tinha comunicado.

—Assim depois de tudo não és uma Evans —os olhos dourados de Tiago se encontraram com os de Lílian e a abraçou em silêncio, consciente da angústia que essa revelação devia de ter-lhe causado—. Já faz anos me perguntava se era possível que tu fosses sua filha. Não te pareces a Harold em nada, mas o que me fez suspeitar foi seu afã de vingança.

—Nunca disseste nada...

—Não queria fazer-te mau. Ainda que se portava como um porco contigo, tu apreciavas tua relação com ele.

—Não tanto como no princípio. Além do mais, depois de tê-lo assimilado, dei-me conta de que me sentia agradecida de que esse homem que nunca me mostrou nada de carinho não fosse meu pai.

— Te deu alguma pista de quem poderia ser teu verdadeiro pai?

—Não creio que o saiba.

—Posso fazer que pesquisem —sugeriu Tiago.

—Não quero que ninguém mexa no passado de Silvia, e além do mais, neste momento também não me parece tão importante —mas, emocionada ao ver a preocupação de Tiago, Lílian o abraçou com força.

Um bom momento depois Tiago abriu uma garrafa polvorenta e se serviu uma copo de vinho.

—O dia que recuperei minha liberdade disse que queria duas coisas: uma copo de Brunello Reserva de 1925 e uma mulher. Mas sabia que não poderia beber até que se tivesse feito justiça e meu nome estivesse limpo.

—Mais o não sabia até então é que eu seria essa mulher... —disse Lílian.

— E quem seria senão você? —divertido, Tiago saboreou um pouco do líquido brilhante de cor rubi e olhou para Lílian—És incapaz de apreciar um vinho extraordinário, mas há uma forma de que compartilhes a experiência, cara.

Lílian abriu os olhos com surpresa ao ver que Tiago inclinava o copo e deixava cair um par de gotas de vinho sobre seu peito. Mas enquanto ele lambia o precioso líquido da pele cremosa de Lílian, suas intenções se fizeram evidentes, e ela se inclinou para trás com um suspiro.

—Não sou muito boa emresistir a ti —lhe disse ele com voz rouca.

Lílian afundou as mãos em seu cabelo negro.

—Não tens por que fazê-lo —lhe contestou com certo ar de superioridade.

**N/A: Olá, vcs ñ estão merecendo muito, mais aqui ta o ultimo capitulo, mesmo tendo deixado 4 review só, mais tb ñ posso falar muito pq fiquei muito tempo sem att... bom agora só falta o epílogo, q é bem curtinho, mais vcs vão poder ver(ler) de relance o nosso pequeno Harry Potter.**

**E espero q deixem bastante reviews**

**beijos**


	13. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Enquanto Tiago a olhava, Lílian junto ao bebê, Harry. —Nosso filho tem um olhar de inteligência — comentou seu marido com satisfação.

Lílian tentou não rir, porque ainda que fosse a mãe, parecia-lhe que seu filho era muito normal. Harry tinha três meses de idade e era um bebê calmo e alegre que comia cada vez que lhe ofereciam alimento e que dormia à mesma hora todos os dias. Era muito tolerante com um pai ao que lhe agradava tirá-lo do berço nas horas intempestivas e que estava acostumado a viajar.

Tinham passado dez meses com muito movimento desde a noite em que ela lhe tinha dito que seu primeiro filho estava a caminho. Lílian tinha tido uma gravidez sem complicações e Tiago a tinha apoiado muito durante esses meses. No entanto, outras pessoas não tiveram a mesma sorte. Amos tinha enfrentado o juiz duas vezes, primeiro pelos cargos relacionados com as drogas e depois por roubo e outros delitos de cinco anos atrás. O irmão de Lílian estaria no cárcere durante muito tempo. Steven Digory tinha que cumprir uma condenação mais curta, mas contava com o apoio de sua família. O sistema legal tinha admitido que tinha cometido um erro no caso de Tiago.

Tiago tinha tido a satisfação de ser reconhecido publicamente como inocente. Desde aquele dia tinha tirado um peso de cima que lhe tinha permitido deixar para trás o passado infeliz.

Quanto ao primeiro livro do avô de Lílian, tinha sido publicado com críticas muito favoráveis, convertendo-se num bestseller. Durante todos os anos que Hunt Ou'Brien tinha passado encerrado com a desculpa de que estava escrevendo história, em realidade tinha estado dedicado a criar um mundo de fantasia baseado nas lendas e os mitos celtas. Ainda tinham que publicar mais sete livros e o contabilista de Hunt tinha prognosticado que seu cliente seria milionário antes de chegar a seu seguinte aniversário.

Os caçadores de autógrafos o rodeavam as vezes pelos arredores, mas o famoso escritor raramente estava no castelo, porque ele e sua mulher tinham redescoberto a paixão pelas viagens.

Aparte de todas essas emoções, a vida em Ballybawn e em Vila Contarini se desenvolvia como sempre, ainda que desde que se tinha ampliado a família, tinha muitas mais visitas.

Enquanto Lílian e Tiago baixavam as luzes e saíam do quarto do bebê, ele a apertou contra ele e reclamou um prolongado beijo de paixão que a fez estremecer.

—Preparei uma surpresa —disse ele.

— Qual? —Lílian estava lutando por recuperar o alento, porque seu marido não tinha perdido a capacidade de fazer que lhe falhassem as pernas. —Esta semana deixaremos Harry ao cuidado de sua eficiente babá e nós iremos à ilha... Sós tu e eu... e a areia, bela mia — disse com voz sexy.

Lílian se apoiou contra seu corpo musculoso.

—O da areia me soa bem... Mas o de tu e eu a sós soa estupendo!

—Amo-te —disse Tiago. Lílian ainda estava sorrindo quando ele voltou a beijá-la .

FIM

_**N/A: Eu espero q vcs tenha gostado!!! Gostaria de agradecer a todos q acompanharam a ficc e gostaria tb de pedir desculpas pelas demora, esse ano ñ está sendo dos melhores e espero q vcs acompanhem minha outras fics, as q eu to escrevendo e as q eu talvez possa vir a escrever pq eu ñ sei se vou continuar a escrever fics!!! Toma muito tempo e ñ é fácil!!! Mais segunda eu vou att Imperdoável paixão e tenho uma novidade assim q eu att imperdoável paixão eu vou voltar a escrever amor e confiança, pq se eu realmente deixar de escrever ñ quero ficar em debito com vcs q só me deram alegria!!!!**_

_**Milhões de beijos **_


End file.
